Black Beast of DxD
by DarkNoct93
Summary: After been defeated and killed by his own brother, Ragna trapped in the boundary and found himself in the world of DxD. After making new friends to two mysterious dragons, he attend to Kuoh Academy to start a new life. What could happen to our favorite anti-hero. The wheel of fate is turning. Rebel 1. Action!
1. Chapter 1

This is my second attempt writing a fanfic...and it's about my favorite character from Blazblue,Ragna The Bloodedge...and this time he is in the DxD universe. After watching High School of DxD...I decided to put the Grim Reaper of BlazBlue into the world of Dxd...and see what happens. Anyways, please enjoy reading...

Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue or High School of Dxd.

* * *

It was a nice day in high school where students can be seen in their class, studying. It's name clearly printed on school's wall, **Kuoh Academy**. A lone figure can be seen standing in front of the gate of Kuoh Academy. He's wearing a standard uniform of Kuoh Academy,black blazer with white accents over a white, a long-sleeved button down,matching black pants and brown dress shoes. He seems in deep thought,before he simply sighed,heading to school.

Meanwhile in the class, a certain red haired woman yawned tiredly,trying her best to focus on her history class. Behind her,raven haired woman giggled,seeing her best friend reaction. She always knew her friend enjoy learning but the way teacher teach,even someone like her friend feel sleepy.

Suddenly, a knock can be heard on the door,interrupt the class, 'come in ',the teacher said. Door slide open,revealed a young bespectacled woman,black hair styled in a short bob cut come in,handing a small note to the teacher. After received it ,he read the note and thanked the young young woman who simply nodded,briefly glanced at the red and black haired woman before excused herself.

'OK class,listen up!... I got a note from headmaster that we got a new transfer student today in our class so please behave yourself OK?'

Two best friend looked at each other,confused shown clearly on their faces,wonder who's the new student is.

'Please come in!'.The door slide opened again, a young man entered.

'Oh my...'

'Is that the new student?'

'He so cool...'

Almost all of female student drooling over the new student while male students stare at him sighed,seeing he got such a reaction and while he glance around the class,his eyes fell on two woman who just simply stare at him or more like,examining look like a late teen like them except his hair and hair whiter like a driven snow and his right red eye,green eye stare back at them.

'Rias,can you sense it?',raven haired woman asked.

'Yes,Akeno...there's something strange about this guy.'the red haired now known as Rias confirm it.

Even with her abilities as Devil,she can sense a little traits of energy coming from this kept staring at each other until voice of the teacher interupt them.

'Please introduce yourself'.The new student simply sighed,'The name's Ragna,nice to meet you all.'

Rias shocked hearing his name,she felt that she have heard his name somewhere before and after a few thought ,she shook her head thinking it could be a coincidence. After all, that story was nothing but a urban legend.

After a few moment,the said man asked the teacher,'can I sit now,sensei?.'yes,you may...',the teacher briefly look around to find an empty sit and his eyes fell on the empty sit beside Rias.'ah yes...you can sit beside miss Gremory...Miss Gremory,would you be so kind,please raise your hand so Mr. Ragna here can sit beside you?'

The said woman do as been told,a young man now know as Ragna walk to his sit. After the introduction,class continued as usual.

After several hours,The school bell rang,signaled that school has over for today. In the class,all of the student start packing their thing,slowly heading out from the class except three people. Ragna yawned tiredly before start packing his thing and heading out, two figure approach to his sit and when he raised his head to see who is it,it was two woman from before.

'Hello,Ragna-san',Both of them said.

'Hello to you too',He said.

He took this chance to take a good look at crimson haired woman has a buxom figure,white skin and blue-green long crimson hair reaches long to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking from the hair also loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. The raven haired one also have a same figure as the crimson one except that unlike the crimson choice of hairstyle,her hair is tied in a long ponytail,reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands of hair sticking out from the top.

'No wonder both of you called the two great ladies of Kuoh academy,you are really beautiful as I heard from the rumours,'He blurts out,making the young ladies blush to ever hearing such compliment from the guy they barely knew.

'Wha...what are you saying,Ragna-san?',Rias asked,blush still visible on her face.

Ragna raised his eyebrow,confused before he realized what he just said. He rubbed his forehead then said,'I'm sorry,I'm just...thinking out loud'.

Raven haired woman giggle,'ara ara uhu uhu,I don't know you are that kind of guy,Ragna-san.

'I said I'm sorry right?...and what you mean by 'that kind of guy'?'

'well, the kind of guy who like to use a sweet word to seduce woman and use them to satisfy their sexual desire',both of them said.

Ragna fell silent for a moment before he burst out,'Hell no!'

The trio fell silent after Ragna's burst,after that they began to laugh. It was Ragna first stop laughing.

'Oh by the way,nice to meet you,miss...umm what your name again?'

Both of them blushed again and this is the second time they blush in front of the guy they just met.

'I'm sorry...my name is Rias...Rias Gremory and this is,'as she pointed at the other young woman,'Akeno Himejima...nice to meet you too,Ragna –san and you can call me Rias'.

'And you can call me Akeno'.Akeno said,bow her head toward him.

'Same for me...so what do you want from me?',Ragna asked.

'well,assuming you are new in this school,you don't have any friends here right?',Rias asked.

Ragna think for a moment,then nodded,so she continue...

'we can be your friend,well...what do you say?,Rias said, her,Akeno smile as well,waiting Ragna answer.

'sure,why not...after all,it would be a fool to reject be a friend to beautiful girls like you',Ragna said,smirking.

'You did that again,Ragna-san',Rias said,blushing.

'Ara ara uhu uhu,I guess you really are that kind of guy and I like it,'Akeno said,sadistic smile appear on her beautiful face.

Ragna giggle,'sorry...my bad...anyway it's getting late,I think you girls should be getting home right now or you guys have something to do here?'.

'Ah...yes we do,we are going to our club activities,Occult Research Club,would you like to join us?'Akeno asked.

'maybe next time...I got a work to do so...meet you tomorrow,Akeno and Rias',after Ragna told them,he already packing his bag and heading to the door.

'Okay then...meet you tomorrow ,Ragna-san,Akeno said.

They said their goodbye to each other before they start heading to their walking,Rias can't help but think about the new student,this of course noticed by her best friend. akeno giggle,seeing her best friend like that,she spoke,'That Ragna-san really bother you huh,Rias?'.

'Wha...what are you talking about,Akeno?'Rias blush,being found out by her best friend who just giggle seeing her like this simply sighed,then began to spoke,

'That guy...he's so mysterious and yet,looks so sad.'

'what make you think like that?',Akeno asked.

'I can see it in his eyes,the loneliness he carried with him like almost all in his life he felt like that and yet,he endure it by himself...I wonder what happen to him'.

Akeno fell silent after hearing her friend said about Ragna,then she said,

'Hopefully,we can be there for him...after all Ragna-san is our friend right,buchou?'.

'Yes,I hope so,Akeno'.As they keep talking,they already at their door of their club room.

Meanwhile,Ragna can be seen on the street alone walking to his home. He yawned tiredly,thinking after he come back to his home,he will take a very long,relaxing hot shower,cook some food and after some meal,he can lay down on his nice bed. Just thinking about that make he want to get to his home quickly.

While he still walking,he thought about his conversation with his classmates. He chuckled,thinking that it's been a long time to have a nice chat like that and can't help but to think about his other friends since he came to this world.'wonder what happen to them...is she still hate him?',he thought.

A loud scream calling for help interrupt Ragna's thought and he quickly rushed to the source of the voice.'It came from that alleyway',he slow his pace so he can sneak behind them without being noticed. He slowly sneak inside the dark alleyway and saw a few figure surrounded one figure. When he gets closer,all he saw was a group of male trying to rape the unconscious young girl. Decided to have a little fun,he step in.

'Hmm...guys,can I join in the fun too?',He said.

His voice interrupt the boys,shocked tosee someone behind them. someone of them who is bald and have a deep scar on his left cheek stare hard at Ragna who Ragna assume was their leader.'Yeah,you can...after we have our fun first'.They began to continue what they left before when one of them was knocked out. Shocked seeing one of them been knocked out,they look at the one who did that,it was the same guy.

'The hell are you doing?',their leader asked. All of his goon start surrounding Ragna,ready to pounce at him.

'Oh you mean this...I said I want join in the fun to kick your ass,you son of bitch!',he said.

'You will pay for this...boys,get him!',After he said that,his boys charged forward to Ragna,ready to beat him.

Ragna simply cracked his knuckes as the boys closed in on him.

After several minutes,all of the goon including their leader was on the ground,knocked out by Ragna. He simply sighed then he walks to the unconscious girl. she was teen like him,blonde hair and seems to be wearing the same high school outfit as him or what's left of it,her clothes have been ripped to shred by this goons. He removed his blazer then slung over her shoulder covering her body,he then proceed to wake her up.

When she first start to regain her consciousness,she saw a men in front of her and after blink her eyes several time,she began to remember why she was here in the first place and start screaming...again.

Seeing her screaming again,Ragna panicked and start thinking the best course of action to keep her quiet and he decided to comfort her.'hey...calm down...I'm not going to do anything bad to you...the pricks who want to do that to you has been beat down...see',as he pointed his finger to them so she can see it and to prove that he was not lying. After seeing herself,she nodded her head,believing Ragna. He sighed in relief then stand up,held her hand to help her stand up too.

The girl fell silent after what happen to her and to think that guy in front of her just save her and to make it more better,she even wear his blazer to cover her body. She blush,thinking that guy in front of her was her shining knight in armor who bravely saving the princess which is her. After recollect her thought then brave herself to thank to the man when suddenly the said man just simply walk past her . Don't know what to do,she just stand there before she heard the voice call her,'don't just stand there...come on'.

'where to?',she asked.

'Your home obviously...after what happen to you earlier,I have to take you to your home right?',after hear what he just said,she immediately try to refuse his help,'It's ok...you don't have..'before she can finish,he cut in,'bullshit...After what happen earlier,I have to make you OK so don't try to argue with me'.

The girl fell silent,shocked hearing Ragna said that and start walking while Ragna on her side back to her home. They don't have a conversation after that and kept it like this until they have reached their destination.

After safely reach to her home,they stop at the front of her house when Ragna decided that he should head back to his home as well when suddenly a voice stop him. He simply sighed and turn his back to face the owner of the voice. It was a girl he saved before.

Now standing before Ragna,she looks down for a moment to gather her thought and stare at Ragna straight on his eyes,she said,'Thanks for saving me...if you don't come...I don't know what they would do to me'.

After hearing her said that,he simply rubbed his hair and said,'It's fine...I was just...',before he can finish the word,she plant a kiss on his left cheek and start heading back to her home leaving him dumbfounded.

A moment passed,he touch his left cheek and sighed,decided to heading back to his home.

* * *

that it for the chapter...hope you guys enjoys it...

please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hye guys...it's me again...I'm kinda surprised to see this story receive some positive feedback. I really happy to see that and thanks to Tsunashi777 to propose some idea to me and SargentFalco to recommend me to get a beta reader and other readers for take liking of my story, I really appreciate it ... so I change a little bit of my story and without wasting any time, please enjoy...

P.s : Sorry to mention this earlier, this story take place after Blazblue: CentralFiction and season 1 of High School DxD

Disclaimer : I still do not own Blazblue and High School DxD

* * *

Meanwhile,back in the class,a certain red haired woman seems reading a profile of student while the other female pouring some hot tea for her. After taking a sip from her tea, She thanked her, her eyes still looking at the profile.

'Found something interesting?',Akeno asked.

'Unfortunately...none',Rias sigh as she put the folder she's been holding on the was a profile of Ragna. Akeno takes the folder to take a look at it. After read it, she puts the folder back on the desk. After a few thought, Akeno start to speak,

'It states here that Ragna was an orphan since child before been adopted by some lonely simple family. It was last year incident that his adopted parent died in car accident leaving him all alone again with their fortune on his name. It was because of that incident he transfer here because his late adopted parent stay on this neighborhood. That 's what been report on his profile'.

'It is...but don't you find it strange?...I mean the whole story about him been adopted like it was made up and he even don't use his adopted family name in his earlier introduction in our class. Is it because that he doesn't want to use it or he don't know his family name. So any information about his real family?',Rias asked.

'None...mostly all profile bout his life before recorded in that folder'. Akeno said as she look at her best friend who seems in deep thought. She decided to leave Rias alone so she excused herself and leaving the room.

After Akeno leaving Rias alone in the room, Rias sigh, decided that to take a fresh air as she walked to nearby window, glancing at the moon, shining brightly on this dark night while her mind still thinking the mysteries revolving around Ragna.

'Just who exactly are you, Ragna-san?',Rias thought.

On the next morning, A lone figure can be seen sleeping peacefully until an alarm decided to wake him up. He reach his hand to the clock to stop the alarm. Several minute later, he slowly raised from his bed. His messy white hair cover his face until he slicked his hair back. It was Ragna. Yawned tiredly, he reach his hand to take the clock to see the time. It was 5.00 a.m. Decided that he had enough rest, he walk to the bathroom to wash his face. After refreshing himself, he stretching for a bit then walk to his wardrobe to take his sweater.

After put it on, He began to workout. After finishing his daily workout, he glance at the clock again. It was 6.00 a.m. Decided that he had enough, he takes his towel and heading to the bathroom. After a long relaxing shower, he burst out from the bathroom. Still in the towel, he glance at clock again and it was 6.30 a.m. He walks to his wardrobe to change to his school uniform. After buttoning his last button of his white shirt, he realized that his blazer was gone. After trying to remember where he last put it, he remember that his blazer was on the girl he save last night. With a sigh, he heads to the kitchen to make a simple breakfast. After silently ate it, he thanked for the meal and he takes his bag and heading out. After lock it, he heads to the school.

He silently walks alone to school until his school slowly came on view. He also saw some of the same high school students heading to school as well. It was then that he saw lone female student seems waiting for someone in front of the gate. It was a girl from last night. She seems to noticed him as she walks straight to him. As she gets closer that Ragna saw that she been holding something. Now standing before him, she smiled at him,

'Good morning',she said.

'Good morning', he reply back. After that, they simply look at each other as the girl don't know what to say to him. Ragna simply look at her as she seems hesitate to talk to him. With a single sigh, he decide to talk first.

'So what do you want?',Ragna asked her. Shocked a little bit, she answer him.

'Oh...I just want to give this back to you,'after she said that,she hands him back his blazer. After receive it, he smile and thanks her.

'Thank you',Ragna said as he put it on his blazer and look at her and noticed that she still holding something other than his blazer.

She look down, blushed crept on her face, don't know how to talk to him. After gather her courage, she looks at him and give him a box wrapped in sheet.

'P... please take it', she finally said it as she looks at him and instantly look on the ground, blushing.

He looks at it for a moment then at the girl. Rubbing his hair, he want to refuse it when he heard some voices coming not far from him.

'Holy shit...'

'I can't believe it...'

'This is not fair...'

That's what he heard and when he glance at the one who said that, his eyes fell on the trio. There's nothing wrong about this trio except that they wear the same uniform as him indicate that they from this school as well. What pique his interest was the guy that stand between his other friends. His hair was spiky brown chocolate. What's more interesting about him that he seems possessing some tremendous power coming from his left arm and he seems oblivious about it.

'Interesting...', He thought.

'Umm...', That's when Ragna realize that she still waiting for him to take her box. With a sigh, he take it and ask what inside this box. She blush and without saying any word, she rush inside the school leaving Ragna alone with her box.

Seeing her leaving him, Ragna sigh and simply walks inside school. He briefly glanced at the trio then heading inside the school. He walks straight to his shoe locker to take his indoor shoes and when he closed his shoe locker, he didn't notice that two beautiful girl waiting for him. It was Akeno and Rias. It was Rias first start to talk,

'Good morning, Ragna-san'.

Hearing her, Ragna looks at Rias and realize that both of them wait for him. He reply back,

'Oh Rias and Akeno...Good morning to you too... are you girls waiting for me?', Ragna asked.

'Indeed... Would you like to walk together to our class?', Akeno asked.

'Sure', Ragna answer her.

The trio start walking,heading to their class. While walking, Ragna can't help but notice the eyes of male students who stare at him jealously. He chuckle, seeing such reaction. He not such a fool not knowing why they look at him like that. He was walking with two most beautiful girls of Kuoh Academy, Akeno on his left side while Rias on his right side.

Noticing him, Both of them look at him, ask him,

'What's so funny, Ragna-san?', Rias asked.

'Oh... it's just that all this boys here look at me like they want to eat me alive.'

'Why's that?', Akeno asked.

'Well... maybe because I walk together with you girls considering that you girls are two most beautiful girls of our school', Ragna answer her as he glance at both of the girls who slowly blush visible on their faces.

'You did that again, Ragna-san',Rias said.

'You really enjoy teasing us right, Ragna-san?',Akeno said as she kept smiling.

'Sorry sorry... just try lighten the mood', Ragna said.

As they kept continuing their conversation, they already arrive at their class. They walk to their seats and moment later, their teacher came in, asked to bring out their note for their class has started.

Several hours later, bell rang signaled that it's time for recess. Several students slowly heading out from the class. Rias and Akeno decided to invite Ragna to join them for lunch as they looks at him at his seat, he's already gone from the class. Thinking that it's pointless to search him, they decided to go their club room.

Meanwhile on the rooftop of the school, Ragna was seen sitting, enjoying the view while he carried the box that girl gave to him. He open it, revealing that it was a lunch box. Silently ate it, he's glancing at his surrounding until his eyes fell on certain building. He assume it was female changing room as he can see three male student peeping outside the building. Even though it's so far from here, he can see it clearly, it was the trio that he saw this morning. It seems that two boys over there enjoy the show while the brown haired insist his friends that he wants to watch too. A moments later, two boys runs from the building while that brown haired boy thinking that his turn to enjoy the view, a bunch of female student caught him. From afar, that brown haired been chased by a bunch of female student for peeping while his other friends has run far away from him. Ragna laugh, amused at the situation. That brown haired boy barely caught to his friends as they rest below the big tree. Still looking at them, Ragna glance at the building behind the trio and see Rias was watching the trio. Ragna smirk, whisper to himself,

'It seems that Gremory also sense his power as well... what she'll do about him I wonder?', as he kept looking at them, bell signaled again that recess time was over. Finishing his food, he thanked for his meal and start heading back to his class.

Several hours later, bell signaled that class is over for today. In the class, after forbid their goodbye to each other, Ragna heading out from the class when he's at the gate of the school, he noticed that a group of boys seems waiting for someone. When he gets closer, he recognize one of them who stand center between his boys. It was the prick that he beat last night. His face's in mess while his left arm's in bandage thanks to Ragna. Noticing Ragna, he shout at him,

'Hey jackass, we've been waiting so long for you, remember me... just because you beat me last night and think that you can get away just like that, I don't think so... so I bringing all of my men to beat you to pulp!'.

Ragna simply yawned tiredly, ignoring of what he just said to him as he put his bag and blazer on the ground then heading straight towards the group.

'Just bark and no bite... bring it on, you son of bitch!', he said it as he simply cracked his knuckles.

'Boys, get him!', after he said that, all of his boys charged at Ragna.

When he said that he wants to beat him to pulp, he thinks he can do it just because he brought all of his men to beat him. Boy was he wrong when the said man beat down one by one his men as he make his way straight to him,

'He's not a human... he's a monster',he thought as he make his way,try to run away from him. He glance at his back, thinking that he still fighting with his boys, he look horrified as the said man was gone from the view. Still looking at his back, he fell on the ground, bumping onto something. He raised his head to see who he bump to, he look horrified to see who it was. It was that silver haired man. He crawl on the floor, trying to run away from him again as the silver haired man reach his hand to his head and turn his head to face straight to his face. Ragna stare hard at him, said,

'Hear me this, bitch... for I will say this once. If any of you try to mess with me again, I swore to you that hell will remember what I will do to you, understand?', after Ragna said that, that bald man nodded in fear, understood what he's saying.

'Good, now... get the hell out of my sight', after Ragna said that, the bald man ran away follow by his boys. Ragna simply sighed as he walks back to retrieve his bag and blazer and start heading to his home.

All he don't know that his actions today attract many attention and this will cause him trouble in the near future.

* * *

So what do you guys think...please rate and review...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue and High School DxD**

* * *

Dimensional gap, gap that exists between the three worlds : earth, heaven and the underworld and also known as void world. It says that nothing can survive within the Dimensional Gap without magical protection. Anyone without such protection dies within a matter of seconds after being exposed to the ''nothingness'' within a gap. Even though it says that there's nothing can live inside this dimension, there are two living thing that can live here,in fact, this Dimensional Gap was their birthplace.

From afar, a giant red dragon can be seen flying in the Dimensional Gap. It was a massive red western Dragon with a horn on its snout and has a set of wings. It was known as Great Red, The True Dragon. It was known as the most strongest dragon that ever live and even surpasses Ophis, The Ouroboros Dragon, the other Dragon that resides in the Dimensional Gap. This two great dragons reside here for some time until Ophis decided to leave. Accompanied beside The Great Red was a single man who was sitting on a floating stone who seems in deep thought. He was a white spiky haired man and heterochromia: his left eye being green and his right being red. His clothing consists of a hybrid of modern, futuristic and old features. He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. He wears a black hakama and steel-toed red him, a large sword known as **Blood-Scythe** planting on the floating stone. This man was known as Ragna The Bloodedge, the most wanted criminal with an extraordinarily large bounty on his head. His crime was stand up against the most powerful government in earth , Novus Orbis Librarium or in short name ''NOL'' all by himself.

For all that doesn't know about this guy will think it's such a ridiculous for such man to stand up against the powerful government on to mention that he do it alone. Well say that to that man as he even been called as the most strongest man that ever live in the world by the leader of six heroes, Haku-men and not to mention that he easily destroyed each branch of NOL's headquarters and completely destroy it. Alone and single-handily. His action earns him a title that have been feared by all his enemy, **The Grimm Reaper**. Not to mention that he has a bounty that worth a small country. Right now this man seems lost in his thought and this of course noticed by the giant red dragon as the Great Red ask him,

''say Kuro, why don't you return back to human world?'',

''Huh?'',was all Ragna said as he thinks that he misheard what the Great Red said. Seeing Ragna's confused look, he ask again,

''Don't you want to return back to human world?''

''why the hell that I need to go back there and why you ask this to me anyway ?'',Ragna ask back.

''It could be fun well for you anyway and I have a task that only you can do it'',Great Red answer him.

''And that is?'', Ragna asked as he looks at Great Red. Usually Great Red doesn't need someone help cause he thought he can do everything all by himself and for him to ask Ragna for some help right now feels strange for Ragna.

''There's this certain young women that I want you to look for. Her name was Rias Gremory, sounds familiar to you?''

''As in Sirzechs Gremory, heir of Gremory Clan?''

''Indeed, but Sirzechs has claimed his place as four Great Satans, right now his younger sister take his place as heiress Gremory Clan and that's her that I want you to look for'', Ragna simply nodded hearing that. After a few thought, he ask again,

''why?'',as he looks at the giant red dragon.

''There's a new evil will arise and they aim for the young women. I want you to protect her if it comes to that. Knowing your strength, I know you can do it and the main reason I want you to do this task are Don't you think that you should stay where you belong , Kuro?'', Great Red ask back. Hearing that question, he looks shocked and after a moment, he looks down, whisper to himself,

''where you belong, huh?'', as his mind replay back his last moment in his world. He can remember seeing his brother's face as he planted his nox nyctores, Yukianesa into his heart. He can remember seeing Saya for the first time after Ragna finally beat Hades Izanami and freeing Saya from her. How happy he was to see that Saya has back and sad to see his sister's face, crying seeing him like this. He knew that it was his fate as **Destroyer of the World** and eventually he will met his end and he glad that it was Jin that ends his life. Closing his eyes, he thought that he finally can die in peace, that when he found himself in the boundary then later found himself in the Dimensional Gap, met those two Great Dragon. Since then, he spent his time with them until Ophis decided to leave the Dimensional Gap. Since he came here, he already accept his fate that he already dead and found himself a new life here but he's not a fool, he knew, deep inside his heart, he really miss his life in human world even though there's nothing, only despair he felt back there but there's also happiness he felt in his last breath. After a few thought, he makes his decision as he looks at Great Red,

''All right, I do it but on one condition'', as he said it, Great Red nodded, seeing his human friend finally make his decision.

''Name it'', Great red ask him.

Ragna simply raised his right hand to Great Red so he can see it,

''I want you to seal this right hand of mine'', Ragna told him.

There's nothing wrong about his right arm except that it contain a very powerful power that ever exist, the **Azure Grimoire**. It was also known as Blazblue. Despite being called a grimoire, its form is not that of a book, but rather a high-density mass of concentrated seithr. It states that that the azure itself is the most powerful source of energy in existence and by using the Blazblue, Ragna can pull it out the azure and use it can make him an unstoppable juggernaut .

Seeing this, Great Red ask him,

''why, isn't those right arm of your are source of your power?'',

''yes it is but remember once I said to you that this god damn right arm of mine only brings destruction and despair back there in my world and I don't want to let it happen again in this world and not to mention if this thing here go haywire, even I can't control it's power and you know what will happen... you fight with **it** before so I don't want to over-relied to it and if things get tough, I will use it to protect, not to destroy'', he answer him as he glanced at his right arm.

''Very well then, I will do as you say'', hearing his answer, he uses his power to seal his right arm. Red light magical circle envelope Ragna's right arm. After the light faded, Ragna glance at his right arm again and shocked seeing it. It was no longer a black glove with a red shell on his back hand, it was a normal human hand. Seeing Ragna's reaction, Great Red merely chuckle.

''Don't worry, your Grimoire still there, I merely turn it to look like a normal right arm so no one can know about it'', hearing the Great Red explanation, Ragna relaxed a bit then he looks at the Great Red again,

''So how can I find these girl anyway?'', Ragna ask him.

''Relax, my friend for I will explain it to you. Currently, this young women attending into this High school called Kuoh Academy. So I want you to attend there as well. I even has...'', Before Great Red can finish his explanation, Ragna butt in,

'' Wait, wait... I don't mind listening your crap and forgive me if I said this wrong but did you just mention about High school and you want me to attend there as well?'', Ragna ask Great Red to make sure that he misheard what the red giant dragon just said.

''Yes, I said it but...''

''The hell are you doing, Red!?, you want me to look for this women, I don't mind do it even if it's meant that you want me to babysit her and now you want me to attend to this shit called school and what next, you want me to attend there as student too?''

''yes, I want you to attend there as student, I even has make you attend in the same classroom with her as well. I also have prepare a place for you to stay''

''And you don't even ask me'', Ragna simply sigh, hearing what Great red just said. He can't refuse it now since he's already accept the job. 'So there's no going back now, I guess', Ragna thought.

''Since you already know what you're going to do'', when Great Red said it, he summon a spatial tear in front of Ragna.

''Get the hell out from my realm before I kick your ass!'', Great Red said to him.

Ragna merely chuckle hearing Great Red, ''yeah,yeah... whatever, you overgrown lizard'', as he lazily wave at the Great Red, ready to step inside the tear, the red giant dragon stops him,

''wait, Kuro... there's something I forgot to tell you and it's about your right arm'', Ragna stops, listening to his explanation.

''I put a very powerful magic seal to that arm but you can still use some of your power but to unseal that right arm, you have to chant these words clearly. Listen well for I will say this once, the chant to unseal that arm are : ... '',

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

A loud ringing booming Ragna's head. He slowly open his eyes and reach his hand to take the clock to turn off the alarm and see what time right now. It was 6.00 in the morning. Slowly shake his head, he glance at his 'normal' right arm.

''Tch, that lizard...'', Decided to skip his daily workout, he grabs his towel and heads to bathroom. After putting on his clothes, he walks to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Finishing his meal, he thanked for the food and start heading out.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

For the first time in Ragna's life since he came to this world, he felt his life suck. Why you ask. Well it's all started since he came here, he's already make a new friends to his subject. Just as he wanted. Then , when he's on the way back to his home, he saved a girl from the same high school as him from some punk. The next day, the same girl he saved yesterday gave him a lunch box to him who he reluctantly accept it. Then when he wants to go back to his home, the same punk brought all of his men just to beat him down who he easily beat down all of them alone. He knew there are some students left when he beat down that punk and he don't give a damn what they thought about him so why right now, when he open his shoe locker, there's a god damn pile of love letter inside his locker. He really don't get it, why they want to have that kind of relationship with him. He don't have a good look like his brother, Jin. He even don't know how to flirt like Kagura. He sigh, thinking that it's pointless to thought about it so he take his shoe and start heading to his class. Along his way, he met Akeno and after saying good morning to each other, they walking together to their class.

''Where's Rias?'', Ragna ask Akeno.

''Oh, she's already in the class'', Akeno answer him.

''I see...'', was all he said. They walk to their class silently until Akeno decided to speak,

''Ragna-san?'', Akeno tried to make a conversation to Ragna.

''Yeah, what is it, Akeno?'',

''Forgive me if I being rude to you but do you knew that group that attacked you yesterday?'', Akeno ask him.

''Nope... they just want to have a piece of me cause I beat them . Don't worry because they won't come to this school anymore. Is something the matter, Akeno?'', Ragna ask back, seeing that Akeno seems lost in her thought after listnening Ragna's explanation.

'' No, it's just that... I heard some rumour from this neighbourhood, there's a group of thug that like to kidnap and drag a girl who's heading back to her home alone from high school to dark alleyway and rape her and after they have their fun, they leave her alone like that. No one dare to make a mess with them and even police can't handle this group. Yesterday's incident, one of the girls from our school recognize that group and thankfully you there to end their reign'', After Akeno finish explaining, Ragna simply raised his right arm to rubbed his hair,

'So that's why...', Ragna thought, finally get it the reason why there's so many letter in his locker. He simply sigh as he din't notice that Akeno looks at him with a sadistic smile on her beautiful face.

''And I enjoy seeing you beat them, uhu uhu'', she whisper slowly.

''You say something, Akeno?'', Ragna ask thinking that he heard Akeno say something.

''Oh, it's nothing...'', as she giggle, try to denied that she said something earlier. Meanwhile, Ragna just stare at her before shrug it off.

''well, okay then..'', as they kept talking, they already has arrived at their classroom.

Inside the classroom, a certain red haired young beautiful women can be seen sitting on her sit in the class. She seems lost in her thought, thinking about her wedding arrangement that her family and Phenex family has arranged. She sigh, thinking about it. She don't want to get married right now, in fact, she don't want to get married to Riser, third son of Phenex clan. Seeing that this marriage is some kind of famiy tradition to preserve the original devil's bloodline, she can't object to it. So, she thinking another way to stops this marriage, the rating game. The main problem are Riser never lost in any rating game he a sound of door slide open, she open her eyes to see who has entered. It was Akeno and that mysterious white haired man, Ragna. Her blue eyes met his green,red eyes. Seeing his action yesterday, she knew that this man was not a normal human. She like to have this man as her peerage, maybe add him as her knight. 'maybe I have a chance to defeat Riser if I have this man as my knight', she thought. Right now this said man was walking to his sit and after says good morning to her, he sits down on his sit. Then, class started as usual.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Bell ringing, signalled that it time for recess. During a break, Akeno and Rias ask Ragna to join them for lunch which Ragna agreed to. On the hallway as they make their way to the lunch hall, they been approached by a young women. She was young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs. She glance at the group before slowly she glance at Ragna,

Ragna-san, I presume?'', she ask.

''Yeah, I'm Ragna, what do you want?'',

''I'm Tsubaki Shinra, vice president of student council. I'm been asked by my president to ask you to come with me to student council'',

''For what?'', Ragna ask her.

''it's best if you follow me to the student council to know the reason'', She answer him.

Ragna simply sigh as he looks back at Akeno and Rias,

''Sorry ladies, I can't join you for lunch, maybe next time...'', as he asked Tsubaki to lead the way leaving Akeno and Rias on the hallway.

''Any idea why Sona ask Ragna to come to student council?, Akeno ask Rias.

''I have no idea, perhaps she ask for his presence to ask for yesterday's incident'', as both of them walks to the lunch hall to grab their lunch.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Right now Ragna can be seen outside the student council room. He yawned tiredly as he's waiting Tsubaki to open the door. Right after Ragna walks inside the room, he glanced at his surrounding as he can see that the only person inside this room was himself, Tsubaki and the young women sitting behind the desk facing him. It was young women who he met first when he transfer here. Right after Ragna step inside the room,that young women began to spoke,

''Hello, Ragna-san, nice to meet you, I believe this our second time we met?'',

''Yeah, I believe this is our second time, so what do you want, Sona?''

Tsubaki shocked hearing Ragna call her prez her first name, Tsubaki tried to told him to respect her prez when her president stops her,

''It's okay, Tsubaki, well have a sit first, Ragna-san'', as Sona ask Ragna to sit in front of her as Ragna do as she said and Tsubaki walks to stand beside Sona.

As soon as Ragna has taken sit, Sona ask Tsubaki to prepare some tea for their guest. After taking a sip from her tea, Sona start to ask Ragna about yesterday's incident,

''I want to ask you about yesterday incident, Ragna-san'' as she looks at Ragna silently hearing her, she continue,

''Did you happen to know the group that attack you yesterday?''

After hearing her question, Ragna answer her,

''Tch...look here, Sona, that asshole just want to beat me because I stumbled upon them when they want to do something to that poor girl so I decided to beat them to pulp. They happen to know me because I'm wearing our school uniform. That's why they waiting for me yesterday and to answer your question, no... I don't know them.

''I see'',was all she said then after a moment, she continue,

''will they ever come to this school again, Ragna-san?''

''No, they won't... that I guarantee you and any question you want to ask me?''

''none,that's it that I want to ask you,Ragna-san'',hearing her, he thought that he can leave this room to grab some lunch when Sona stops him,

''wait, Ragna-san... there's something I would like you to do for me'', he sigh, seeing that this going nowhere so he decided to do what she want,

''so what you want me to do for you?'', seeing that he agree, she smile to him as she asked Tsubaki to bring a set of chess for her.

''would you like to play chess with me while I tell you the details?'' she ask him. Thinking for a moment, he nodded, agreed as a set of chess prepared for them.

''Please pick your pieces'', Sona tell him to choose the piece as she looks at him. From the first time they met, Sona knew that Ragna wasn't a normal human so she decided to check his background. After learn a little info about him, she conclude that he wasn't been transfer here, it's more like that this man wants to came here in the first place. So she use this chance to learn his character by playing chess with him since this is her specialty.

''I choose black,''

'' I take white then'', as she start moving her rook, starting the game. Seeing that she has start moving her rook, he too moves his rook,then Ragna start to spoke first,

'' So what you want me to do for you?'', He ask her.

''Before I told you, would you be so kind to tell me what you want with Rias Gremory, Ragna-san?'', right after she asked him that, she glance at him as she can see that Ragna's right eye twitch a bit, confirm that Ragna really came on this school on purpose and it related to Rias Gremory, her childhood friend and rival. Right after that, she can heard a chuckle and it came from man before her.

''You got me. As expected from Sona Shitori or should I call you Sona Sitri, heiress of Sitri Clan?'', as soon he finish said it, he smirk at her. A pure shock clearly shown at both women's faces as Tsubaki was first to recover from her shock and ready to attack him, she was stops again by Sona,

''It's okay, Tsubaki...''

''But he just...''

''I said it's fine'', Sona raised her tone to her , Tsubaki forgive herself for disobeying her order as she slowly retreated back to her position. Sona say sorry for her subordinate's behavior to Ragna which he shrug it off. Then the game start again as Sona move out her knight.

''I see that you knew my true identity... how?'', after she said that, she see that Ragna has move out his bishop to take out her knight.

''I know your sister'', was all he said. Hearing her sister been mentioned, Sona lost her calm composure before she recover from it. 'He knew my sister, just who is this man?'', she thought.

''Just cut to the chase, Sona... what you want from me?''

''Well then, I be honest to you, since the day when I've been asked by headmaster to take you to your class, I knew from the first glance that you not a normal human so I decided to learn more about you. From what I have learned so far, you been sent here by someone in searching for someone, correct?'', seeing he silent hearing her explanation, she continued,

''Then from my observation since you came here, it seems that this someone is Rias Gremory. There are two main reasons why I called you here, there is...,'' before she finish it, Ragna butt in,

''Let me guess, you wanna know the reason right?''

''Yes, if you would like to tell me'',

''well, sorry to disappoint you but the answer is no, I wouldn't tell you and the other reason?'',

''I would like you be one of my peerage.'', as soon she finish said it, Ragna close his eyes, thinking. He knew what she meant. Since the last Great War, devils have lost many of their kind so they kept looking for poor soul to resurrect as their kind. To make it more interesting, they have set up this so called rating game to measure their strength which will reflect their social standing in the Underworld. The reason she wants him is simple. Seeing how easily he beats those thugs, not to mention that she knew that he posses a very powerful energy coming from him even though she can trace only a little of it. He sigh, opening his eyes again, he looks at Sona,

''No, I don't want to, sorry'', he said to her.

''Then how about we make a deal'', she said to him, seeing his confused look, she continue,

''If I win, you will be one of my peerage and if I lose in this game of chess, you can walk out of here with your secret sealed within me'', she state her deal. Thinking for a moment, Ragna nodded, agreeing with those terms.

After both oof them agreed with their deal, they continue their game. Right now this game has turn more serious for both of them seeing that this game has a bet on it. After a while, it seems that victory has sides on Sona as all of Ragna's pieces has taken out by Sona leaving him piece of king, knight and bishop. Smile visible on Sona's beautiful face, thinking that she has won.

A few minutes later...

''Checkmate'', said Ragna to her as he slowly stand up to leaving the room and pure shocked Sona. Before he could exit, he stops and half turn to look at her, he said,

'' I hope you remember our deal'', as he open the door, leaving the room. Sona slowly recover from her shock as she stare at piece of chess that Ragna used to checkmate her. It was a knight piece. For the first time in Sona's entire life, she never been defeated in chest. Right now, she's been defeated and it was the mysterious white haired man, Ragna that defeat her.

''Ragna'', she muttered his name as smile slowly visible on her beautiful face.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Two weeks has passed since Ragna came here. It was lunch time right now and Ragna can be seen lay underneath a tree in the school grounds, silently enjoying the scenery. Since he came here, he began grow accustomed to his life in here. ' I guess this live I got here's not bad at all', he thought.

''Do you mind if I join you, Ragna-san?'', Ragna looked up to see Rias Gremory standing there. He couldn't help but admire her this two week, they have spending their time time together and they have grow close to each other. Seeing her standing there, he answer her,

''sure'', as soon as he said it, she took her sit beside Ragna as close as she could without invading his personal space. Then Ragna start to ask Rias,

''where's Akeno?'',

'' she said that she left something in our club room so she left to get it'', she answer him.

''I see'', was all he said. Ragna simply laying there while Rias sit beside him, enjoying the scenery when they heard a loud, shrill cry coming not far from them. That when he looked up to see three boys running from a horde of angry women.

''Tch... that boys again'', that scene wasn't new for him for that trio kept been chased by girls for peeping since he came here.' No wonder they been called the Perverted Trio', he thought.

When he wants to lay back, that when he saw that Rias still looks at the scene where that trio get caught by the females student and proceed to beat them up. Seeing that Rias still fixed her eyes to them, he asked,

''You knew those dudes anyway, Rias?''

''Ah, that would be Issei Hyoudou, Matsuda and Motohama. They been called as the Perverted Trio'', she explain to him. Then they heard a familiar voice calling them. When they looked to see who it was, it was Akeno waving at them. It seems that Akeno calls for them to head back to class as bell ringing signalled that break was over. Ragna stands up first then reach his hand to Rias to help her stand up. Seeing him reach his hand, she blush, hesistate to take his hand. 'what is wrong with me... he just want to help me, that's all', she thought. Then she take his hand and slowly stand up then walk towards Akeno as the trio heads back to class.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Right now Ragna can been seen walking alone on the street back to his home. He yawned tiredly as he din't notice there's a young women wearing a different high school uniform waiting for him. When he gets closer that young women began to spoke,

''umm, hello'', she said to him. Began to notice her, he realize that she talks to him so he replied back,

'' Hello, what you want from me?'', he ask her.

''Umm are you Ragna-kun?'', seeing that he nodded, she continue,

''My name is Yuuma Amano. I- I've always admired you, so... w-will you g-go out w-with me?'', she asked blushing.

''Huh?'', was all he said.

* * *

and that's the end for this chapter.

please rate and review.

while I'm still writting this fic, I've been thinkin that Ragna should have his harem in this world and the pairing are:

Rias Gremory

Akeno Himejima

Kuroka

Sona Sitri

so what do you think and if any you want to add another pairing for Ragna, please pm me


	4. Chapter 4

hye guys, it's me again, I'm sorry for the late update since i have a lot of work to do ( I hate work) and anyway I managed to finish this chapter so without wasting any time, please enjoy.

Disclaimer : still don't Blazblue and High School DxD

* * *

Blood. That the first thing he saw right now, his own blood covered in both of his hand. Right now he was lay on the floor covered in his own blood as he slowly raised his head up to see the one who did this to him, his supposed to be new 'girlfriend'. She not like kind-hearted girl he met before but more like a sadistic bitch that like to make people suffer as she laugh seeing him suffer like this. More blood pour out from his wound as he slowly lost his consciousness. 'why this kept happening to me again', he thought as His mind began to replay to where it all started. The day when he's been asked by this girl to go out with her one week ago.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

''w-will y-you go out with me?'', she said blushing.

''Huh?'', was all he said after he hear what the girl just said to him. She just asked him to go out with her. 'what the hell', that's what he thought right now. The idea he's been dating with someone was never crossed in his mind not until this girl right in front of him asked him that. He kept staring at her as she blushing waiting for his answer. After a while, he sigh, decided to ask her,

''why?''

''w-what do you mean, Ragna-kun?'', she ask back.

''Yeah, you say you want to go out with me so I want to know why and if I remember correctly, this is the first time we met so how do you know me anyway?''

''umm... 2 weeks ago, y-you have brought down a group of thugs at your school right?'', seeing him nodded at her question, she continue,

''Actually, I-I'm one of their victim. It all started that day when as usual, after I and my friends part our way to heads back to our home after school, out of nowhere, they came and drag me to dark alleyway and have their... fun of m-me...'', tears slowly fall from her face as the dark memories began to replay back in her mind. Ragna simply watch her cried as he don't know how to comfort her. Usually he will placed his hand on her shoulder and says that it will be fine but right now this girl in front of him was nothing but stranger to him. After a moment, that girl wipe her tears from her face as she looks back at Ragna,

''r-right after that, I told to my parent what happened to me and they shocked hearing that. Then, we go to police station to report and even police can't do nothing for them. My parent felt so sad that justice can't be brought to them while I wait and wait and wish that one day someone will take them down a-and...''

''I came and finish them off'', he finish it.

''y-yes and when I find out about you, I was so eager to see you and want to thank you but I was afraid to met you so I kept looking at you from afar this two week a-and this two week I kept watching you I... '', she clench her fist, trying to say the word,

''I-I've f-fall in love with you, Ragna-kun'', she finally said it.

Ragna just sigh hearing her confession. The thought of her go out with him just because he knocked out some doucebag. Yeah, like hell he want that although he thinks that those doucebag deserve a little more than just some beat up but for now he guess that's enough for them. After all, like he will ever see them again. Right before him, this young girl still waiting for his answer and Ragna decided to get this over with.

''Look here, miss... I'm happy that you felt like that to me but I don't think I kinda want that kind of relationship with you, don't take offense but a good girl like you deserve a better man so I'm sorry , miss'', Ragna said to her. Hearing his answer, she just wears a sad smile on her face, expect that Ragna will say that. After a moment, Yuuma open her mouth again,

''Then, w-will you be my friend, Ragna-kun?'', she ask him. Startled by her question, he thought about it. 'better be friend than going out with her', he thought. He looks at her with a small smile on his face,

''yeah, sure'', as soon she hear it, she wears a biggest smile on her face.

All they don't know that all of their conversation been heard by a petite white haired girl who seems enjoying eating her favorite ice cream.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Since this week, Ragna and Yuuma has grow close to each other as they will met after school as they will walk together back to their home. Usually Yuuma will start the conversation while Ragna responded with a simple nod and asking some question. Not to mention that all girls from Kuoh Academy stare at them jealously, thinking that both of them are going out together. A lot of whisper can be heard from them,

''No way...''

''It's not fair...''

''ahh... Ragna-sama''

''I wish I was her...''

Ragna on the other hand, simply sigh hearing that. Since the incident he beat those thugs, this girls have called Ragna as the **White Haired Devil of Kuoh Academy** , opposite of the other handsome devil, the Prince of Kuoh Academy, Yuuto Kiba. Speaking about him, Ragna remember his encounter with him. It was during a break, Ragna was laying underneath tree alone taking a nap when he can see not far from here, a single man been surrounded by girls who he politely talks with them. His name was Yuuto Kiba if he remembered correctly as he heard some rumour about him. He has a gold blonde hair and grey eyes. This man reminded Ragna of his brother, Jin as he remembered his last conversation with Makoto about Jin was a pretty boy back at the academy. Ragna merely chuckled remembered that Makoto got beaten by Tsubaki later after been caught talking behind Jin. It seems that Yuuto Kiba noticed Ragna as he smile at Ragna. Ragna simply looks at him as he wants to lay back to continue his nap when his eyes fell on the Perverted Trio who stare at Yuuto Kiba jealously. Although Ragna was far from them, he can heard the Perverted Trio talking about how it's not fair that Yuuto Kiba had many girls drool over him. Hearing them, Ragna simply smirk and whispers to himself,

''If you boys change that attitude of yours, maybe there's a girl that may take a like at you'', as he simply went back to his napping.

''umm, Ragna-kun?'', hearing Yuuma's voice wake Ragna from his thought as he looks at the said girl beside him,

''Yeah, what is it, Yuuma?''

''umm, a-are you free t-this weekend?'', she ask him as small blush appears on her beautiful face.

''this weekend?, hmm let's see...'' as he thought about it. Except that he wakes up early doing his daily routines, he was free for a day. After a moment, he answer her,

''yeah, I guess I'm free for a day'', she smie hearing that. Thinking this was her chance to have a date with him, she ask him,

''T-then w-wil you like to go out with me this weekend?'',

''where?'', he ask her.

''t-to the town, since that you just came here, m-maybe I can show you around'', she closed her eyes, hoping that Ragna will accept it while Ragna simply watch her as he thought about her invitation.

'hmm, she's got a point, I'm still new in this town and if I go out with her, she can show me around', after makes his decision, he nodded at her, agreed to go out with her. Seeing he agreed, she is so happy to hear that from him. As they kept walking, Yuuma bids goodbye to Ragna as she's already reach to her house. After makes a promise that they will met at park this Sunday on 9.00 a.m, Ragna takes his leaves too after bids his goodbye to her as well. All he doesn't know that Yuuma watch him leaving with an evil smile on her face.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

At the park, a lone man can be seen sitting alone on one of the bench, enjoying the scenery before him. He seems waiting for someone as he looks around him. This man was Ragna as he's yawn tiredly waiting for his date, Yuuma. He's wearing a simple red shirt and black jeans. He also wearing black shoes. As usual, Ragna always wake up early doing his daily routines and after finishing his routines, he decided to go to the park early and after takes a light shower and ate some breakfast, he heads to the park. A moment passed, a single lone women can be seen heading to the park and right after she arrive, she glance around looking for someone. Seeing that it was Yuuma, Ragna raised his hand so she can see him. As she can see Ragna wave at her, she walks towards him while Ragna takes a look at her. She's wearing a simple white dress with a black skirt. Nonetheless, she looks beautiful wearing that. Now in front of Ragna, Ragna told her to sit beside him as Yuuma do as been told and smile at him before she speak,

''Good morning, Ragna-kun'', she said.

''Good morning'', he replied back.

'' I see you came earlier, Ragna-kun'',

''yeah, got nothin to do anyway so I came earlier'',

''I-I see...'', after that, silent fill them as Ragna and Yuuma simply enjoying the scenery before them until Yuuma decided to broke the silence,

''t-then shall we g-go?''

''Yeah, let's go'', as both of them get up from their sit and heading to the town. They silently walking to the town. From afar, a lot of people can be seen on the street walking in the town. Ragna sigh seeing this. He won't say it out loud but he actually don't like a crowded place. Been raised in church with his siblings, he can't help but to think that he can't adapt himself to this shit. Not to mention that bastard Terumi decided to show up in his life and wreck his life and kidnap Saya, all he can think in his mind was getting his revenge on that bastard and save his younger sister back in his world so he's always alone in his road of vengeance but somehow seeing how peaceful this place was compared to his, he can't help but to think that he actually like this world but he can't let his guard down. After all, he's been tasked by that red lizard to protect Rias Gremory from evil eventhough she's a devil herself. Lost in his thought, he don't realize that he's been dragged by Yuuma to the nearby store. Hearing some kind of music playing in the store, Ragna realize where he's now as he looks around him. It was a clothes store as he can see that Yuuma standing there to pick some clothes. It seems that she has pick several shirt to try as she walks to Ragna wearing her biggest smile on her beautiful face as she drags Ragna to changing room so he can try her choice of shirt. Ragna on the other hand, just sigh and do as she told as he takes the shirts to the changing room. After what could be forever for Ragna, Yuuma decided to pick one of it that suit to Ragna and take the shirt to the counter. Ragna sigh tiredly, thinking that it's finally over and that when his eyes glance at the acessories before him. It was a silver bracelet. Looks at it for a moment, he ask the clerk before him to purchase it. Later, he walks to Yuuma as he hands the bracelet to her. She was so shock and happy to receive it as she raised her right hand, show the bracelet to him. She wears a biggest smile on her face while Ragna simply smile back at her. Later, both of them walks together to find a cafe to grab some lunch. That when Ragna saw a familiar face across the road. It was Issei Hyodou as he was stand right there waiting for someone when suddenly a young women walks towards him as she hands a some kind of flyer to him. Right after he takes it, she takes her leave and later two members of Perverted Trio show up and met with Issei hyodouu as they later walks away from the road. Ragna looks at them for a moment before he sped up to catch up to Yuuma who's calling for him. Later both of them can be seen in the cafe sitting on their chosen sit waiting for their order. Ragna order a juice while Yuuma order a sundae as she enjoys her time eating it. Seeing her enjoy it, Ragna drinks his juice and smile at her and that when his eyes fell on her enormous breast. Feeling disgusted with himself for staring her breast while Yuuma enjoys her sweet sundae, he averted his gaze from her while the said women simply stare at him, enjoying her sundae.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

It's getting dark when Yuuma and Ragna went back to the park after they spends time together in the town. Yuuma jogs happily with both of her hand on her back while Ragna slowly walks behind her holds the bag. Ragna just sigh, seeing the bag he's holding. It contain the shirt she bought for him earlier in the store. He's don't mind wearing the shirt she picked for him but to buy it for him too,that he can't accept it. Being alone almost all in his life and right now been treated by a young girl right in front of him right now, he felt strange. He knew Yuuma just wants to repay him for what he has done to that doucebag but he guess that's fine for him. After all, he too buy something for her and it looks good on her too. After a while they kept walking, Yuuma stops in front of the fountain placed at the center of the park makes Ragna stops himself as well. For a moment she just standing there until she turn her back fully to face Ragna.

''I'm so happy today, Ragna-kun'', she said to him with a big smile on her face.

''yeah, I can see that'', he replied.

''Do you enjoy it too, Ragna-kun?'', she ask him.

''well I hate to admit it but yeah, I enjoy spending time together with you, Yuuma'', he answer her with a small smile on his face makes Yuuma blush listening what Ragna just said to her as she looks down on the floor. After a moment , she ask him as her eyes still on the floor,

''t-then, will you hear my request, Ragna-kun?'',

Oblivious what she wants him to do for her, he answer her, ''yeah, sure'', as soon as he replied to her, Yuuma walks towards him as she getting close to him as she whisper into his ear,

''Will you die for me, Ragna-kun?'', as soon he heard it, shock clearly shown on Ragna's face before he recover from it and instantly he ask her,

''The hell...'', before he can finish the word, he felt a slight pain coming from his chest as he slowly looks at his chest. There, a big hole on his chest can be seen as blood pour out from it. What's more surprising that his chest been impaled by some sort of red light light in form of spear and the one who impale him was Yuuma. Still shocked for what happen to him right now, Yuuma takes this chance as she planted more deeper her light spear into his chest. Ragna on the other hand, cough out blood from his mouth as he's feeling strength lost on his leg, he fell on the ground as he saw Yuuma wears an evil smile on her beautiful face. His view starts to blur as more blood coming out from his mouth and chest but he still hears what Yuuma said to him,

''I've had fun, Ragna-kun ... just for a while and to have gone on a date with hot guy like you, I will treasure what you brought for me so that's why...'', as soon as she said it, she summon one more her light spear, '' **Please Die''** , as soon she finish said it, she plant it at Ragna's chest again, ending his life. Right after her light spear make contact with his chest, Ragna cough out more blood from his mouth and he slowly moves his right hand, touching his chest before the said hand fell on the ground, dead. Seeing his lifeless body lay on the ground with her two light spear still on his chest, she said to him,

''Don't blame me for your death, Ragna-kun... for I just follow my master's order'', as soon she finish said it,she's turning her back as she wants to takes her leave when suddenly she heard a chuckle. Turning her back again, she widen her eyes, shock seeing what before her. There it was who supposed to be a dead man lay on the ground drowned by his own blood, chuckling and now this said man arise, dusting himself off like there's nothing happened to him with two light spear **STILL** on his chest. After a moment, Ragna opened his mouth,

''well, Yuuma... I gotta say that I'm impressed, you really got me back there'', still dusting himself off while Yuuma on the other hand, backed away in fear, still can't believe what she saw right now. She was pretty sure that her attack earlier pointed directly at his heart and he should die because of it so why right now this man act like there's nothing happen to him. Braving herself, she urges herself to open her mouth,

''h-how c-can you s-still ...'', before she can say any word, Ragna butt in,

''alive? Yeah... I know I should be dead right now after you 'kill' me but here I am, alive and kicking'', he said to her, smirking. As soon as he finish said it, he slowy raised his raised his right hand to his chest where two light spear still there as he easily pull it out. After he pulls it out, he crushed it easily with his barehand. More blood pour out from his chest but he don't give a damn about that while Yuuma felt horified seeing it. What more shocking about it that what used to be a hole on his chest, **Gone**. Right after he pulls it out,a big hole on his chest regenerate itself instantly and only a big hole on his shirt are still there.

Yuuma on the other hand, felt so scare for the first time in her life. No matter how strong Ragna is, he should be dead right now as his main organ has been impaled by her light spear and not any human can survive that attack and healing itself and not any Sacred Gear can instanty heal it user like that **unless** he's not a human. Braving herself again, she ask him,

''y-you are not a human are you? What are you?,''

''oh, that's kinda rude to ask me like that, Yuuma cause I'm a human'', he answer her. Before she ask again, Ragna decided to talk,

''now that you have done talking, I'll be the one to talking right now so why the hell that fallen angel had decided to kil me right now!? ''

Again Yuuma shocked. This man knew her true identity but the question is how. Seeing her confused mixed shocked face, he decided to answer her,

''since the day I beat those thugs, I knew that I've been watched and when you decided to show up, I can't believe it that fallen angel had taken interest in me so I decided to play along and for you to do that far to kill me, I believe I need an answer for that so...'', as he takes first step towards Yuuma while she tried stay away from this monster, Ragna open his mouth again,

'' Since we had spend a very good time together this week, Yuuma . I've decided to give you two option. Option A : you'll gonna tell me everything about who's your master and why he sent you to kill me and I will let you go. Just like that.''

Again Yuuma shocked hearing it. This man who she just 'kill' earlier give her an option. Thinking for a moment, She knew that she will regret later for asking this but still she wants to know.

''what's the option B?''

''well the option B is... I'll **make** you!'', he said as he stare hard at her.

Yuuma was speechless. Whether she chose to tell Ragna or not, the result still the same. She will be killed. If she choose to tell Ragna, she will be killed by her master for this and if she choose not to, this man of course will do everything to make her spit it out after what she had done to him, this man will never let her go just like that. Thinking for a moment, she decided to not to tell him so she opens her mouth,

''n-no, I wouln't tell you'', seeing that Yuuma had given an answer for his question, Ragna simply cracked his knuckles,

''Okay then, I'll make you tell me everything'', as soon he said it, he lunged forward at Yuuma while Yuuma changed to her true form and open her wings, she fly upward and barely managed to evade Ragna's punch and Ragna's attack completely destroys the fountain behind her. Seeing how easily he destroyed the fountain with his barehand, she decided to retreat,

'This is too bad, I shall fall back and inform master about this, wait what!?', her thought about her escape was gone when she looks down to see Ragna, he was gone. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her,

''looking for me?'', the voice said.

When she turns around to looks at the owner of the voice, Ragna landed a roundhouse kick on her back, sending her back on the ground. The impact from the kick leave a small crater on the ground with Yuuma on the center. Landing safely on the ground, Ragna makes his way towards Yuuma. Yuuma on the other hand, cough out blood from her mouth. That attack earlier has broke her left rib and she can't move. Her view starts to blur as she can see that Ragna walks towards her. Sending her last glance towards Ragna, she pass out. Meanwhile, as Ragna slowly approach Yuuma, she's already pass out. The said man simply sigh,

''I guess I put to much strength on my kick back there, well then, time to take her back and...'', before he can finish his word, he sense the same energy as Yuuma coming not far from them. Even though it's very weak, he can sense another familiar energy too. That when he realize that not only he's been targeted. Immediately, he rush to the scene leaving Yuuma alone, hoping that he can make it to there,

'not only me, but **him** too, what the hell is happening here?'

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, at the same time Ragna's been attacked, a certain brown haired boy can be seen walking alone on the street holding something. It seems that he was happy to get it as he raised it up to see it clearly. This boy was none other than Issei Hyodouu as he was happy that he got what he always waiting for. The new dvd release of Momo new's work, Kamen Rider Momo. Hell knows how long he wait for this. Today was the first day of dvd release and he can't miss it so he drags Matsuda and Motohama along with him to get it first. Along the way, Matsuda fell sick and Motohama had to brought him to nearby clinic leaving Issei alone wainting in line for the dvd. Lucky for him, he got the last one of the dvd. He pulls out his phone from his pocket to call them only to know that Matsuda's sick gotten worse and Motohama had to brought him back to his home. Issei simply sigh and seeing that day has gotten dark, he's heading back to his home. Still looking at the dvd that he just brought, he thought that he should head to Matsuda first to check him and well, watch the dvd with him and Motohama. Just thinking about it, his dirty perverted face clearly on his face and he don't realize that person before him as he stumbled upon him. Fell on the ground, Issei apologize to that person for he don't look at the road. Raised his head to see the one he stumbled to, he was a man wearing a violet trench coat, white dress shirt, black dress paints and a fedora on his head. Looking at Issei, that man simply smile and said,

''no-no, I should apologize to you for this'', as soon as he said it, two black raven wings appear behind him and a blue light spear appear on his right hand. A pure shock clearly shown on Issei's face and before he can say another word, the said man has thrust his light spear into Issei. Blood pour out from Issei's mouth while that man takes this chance to end his life as he thrust more deeper into Issei. Seeing Issei barely move as more blood pour out from his wound and his mouth, that man turns his back, decided to leave after finishing his mission. Iseei on the other hand, start losing his consciouness as his view starts to blur and seeing his hands covered by his own blood, he began to remembered **her.** That beautiful women with a red hair just like his blood right now. seeing that this is his last breath, he slowly closed his eyes. His last view before he closed his eyes was a white haired man came and lunged at that man.

* * *

and yeah about Ragna's harem, I've decided to add another girs in his harem. they are :

Rossweise

Ophis

Raynare

* * *

And about Ragna survive against Raynare's attack, yeah I know that there's no way Ragna can survive that attack I mean come on, a normal human been stabbed at heart twice and don't die after that but this is Ragna we talking about. Remember last scene after Ragna's rampage in ChronoPhantasma, Rachel told Tsubaki that she's one of the few that can kill Ragna because she possesing Izayoi, nox nyctores that can kill an immortal and Ragna's conversation with Rachel in bbcs2 about Ragna is the virus of the world and Jin is the antibody meaning Jin also one of the few that can kill him so basically my theory are Ragna can't be killed unless by one of the few I've mentioned above.

* * *

well, that's it for this chapter. hope you guys enjoy it. any suggestions to improve this story, please pm me

and again sorry for my poor English.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's note :_ hye guys, it's me again, first of all, I want to say that I'm sorry for the late update. this chapter should be done before the night of New Year but a lot of stuff happen and I have to postpone it. fortunately, I managed to finish this chapter. fuh, I'm so glad. this chapter is the longest chapter I ever write. I hope you satisfied with it. and so, without wasting more time, please enjoy...**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Blazblue or High School DxD.**

* * *

Chapter 05: The confrontation

''Are you the one who did this to him?'', came out of nowhere, a young white haired man came, asking him.

'' And who might you be if you don't mind I asking?'', Dohnaseek ask back, turns his head slowly to see the one who's asking him.

''No need to because I came to kill you'', soon after he finish his word, instantly he rushes at Dohnaseek tried to punch him which he barely evade it as he fly upwards. Seeing his back was wide open, Dohnaseek rocketed himself towards him as his light spear manisfested on his right arm, ready to pierce him. Just in time before his light spear make contact with that stranger's body, he side step, letting Dohnaseek passing through him as that stranger hold his head and plant it deep to the ground. The force was so strong that when his head make contact with the ground, the impact causes a small crate but Dohnaseek was not weak. He was one of finest warrior of Fallen Angel. He managed to get back after suffered the damage. His face was a mess and can't see well due to the damage. After blinking a few times, he managed to see the one he face with.

''It is you. I see Raynare has failed her mission'', he said to that stranger which he recognized him as Ragna, the one his master taken an interest to. Ragna doesn't replied to him. Only him takes his stance ready to attack Dohnaseek again. 'This is bad', Dohnaseek thought. He barely can move and this man ready to attack again. He has no choice. He has to retreat for now to tend to his wounds. Now he just have to wait for the right time to retreat. His plans was to wait Ragna to lunged at him so he can evade it and he can takes that chance to retreat. That was his plan for a few seconds ago. Only to see that Ragna vanished from his sight after he set up his plan. Suddenly, Ragna appear again in front of him sending him an uppercut to his gut. Ragna mutters a word where only Dohnaseek can hear it,

''Hell's...'', his hand engulfed in dark red flame and when his fist now engulfed with dark red flame make contact with Dohnaseek's gut, the flame burst out, sending Dohnaseek flying in the air. Dohnaseek in the other hand, cough out blood after Ragna's fist attack land on him and when his eyes search where Ragna is, he's already gone. Then he turns his head, to see that Ragna are on the air, just above him. Letting the gravity guide him, Ragna ready to lands his last hit as his right hand again engulfed with dark red flame. This time, more darker flame coming from his hand and it takes a form of some kind of head of pupiless beast. Dohnaseek on the other hand, can't make a single move as Ragna's attack had him immobilize and the momentum from his fist not stopping at all and he just blown straight to him. Then with a battle cry, Ragna lands his last attack at Dohnaseek as he shout,

''Fang'', then it hits him. Right at his chest. No. More like through his chest and he can felt it. Then again with a battle cry, Ragna sends him back to the ground. A big crate formed after Dohnaseek land on the ground and the impact of it leaving a big cloud of dust and debris everywhere. Right after Ragna lands on the ground, Dohnaseek already dead. Then he makes his way towards Issei after he's finishing Dohnaseek off.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Is this the end?... the end of my life, it's can't be true, right?... what am I saying? I am going to die anyway... and to die in such a ridiculous way that is, I guess this is the end for me but wait...',felt that someone try to wake him up, he slowly opening his eyes again, the same white haired man he saw before he closed his eyes right now bent his left knee beside him, looking at him. Even though he can't see his face clearly, he recognized this guy from his hair colour. He was Ragna, his senpai from the same high school. 'what's he doing right here and what happen to the other guy?', he thought. Just then he saw Ragna moves his hand to his clothes, searching for something. Feels something in his left pocket of his jean, he draw out, reveal the flyer he got from that girl earlier. ' what he want to do with that? he thought again. Looks at it for a moment, he takes Issei's right hand to hold the flyer. After that, he looks at Issei again and say something to him. Issei, on the other hand, can't hear clearly what he said due to his injured state.

'Meet me... after school... tomorrow, I'll explain everything?... what he meant by that... huh?', Issei looks at Ragna again, only to see that he was gone. Thinking that his mind playing trick with him, he closed his eyes again, spend his remaining time left with him where his mind began to replay his last encounter with that red haired beautiful girl,

'I led such a boring life... If I'm reborn again, I... if I was going to die, I would've to die... on that beautiful girl's chest', right after that, a big red light magical circle appear before him. Emerge from it was a group of people wearing a familiar outfit. Issei can't see clearly due to the red light and his wound but he can see the one with the red hair. It was her, the same girl he kept thinking. Looks at Issei, she smile and said to him,

''Live only for me'', right after she said it, black bat wings emerge behind her as she kept her smile at him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning, Ragna can be seen on the street walking alone to the school. He yawned tiredly as he kept walking to school. Simply raised his right hand to his chest, he touches where he's been impaled last night. Even though that pathetic attack can't kill him but still it hurts like hell and talk about last night, what the hell is happening here. First, he's been attacked by his date then that pervert brown haired brat too. After sense the same magical energy as Yuuma, he rushes to scene hope he can make it only to knew that he was late. Feeling anger build inside him, he rush to the one who attack that brat and in one swift action, he finish him. After killing him, he rushes to that brat to check him only to know that his condition is gotten worse and he can't save him when suddenly he felt another familiar energy coming from him. Checking him, he felt something from the pocket of his jean, he draws out, reveal the flyer he saw that girl gave it to this brat earlier. Looking at the flyer, he recognized the emblem written in that flyer. It was from Gremory Clan. Looking at it for a moment, he takes Issei's right hand to hold the flyer and said to him that he will explain everything to him after school tomorrow. Immediately he leaves him knowing that Rias Gremory no doubt will resurrect him as one of her peerages, he rushes back to the park to find Yuuma. Right after he arrive, Yuuma was nowhere to be seen. With that injuries, there's no way she can run away except that one of her comrades had save her. Cursing, he decided to retreat for now and thinking what are they plotting and back to where he is right now. He had no fucking idea what their motives are. Sighing, he decided to set aside this problem for now as there are other problems he had to deal with right now and this problem are just right before him. Right before him at the front gate of the school, three boys were known as Perverted Trio arguing among themselves. From afar, he can hear what are they talking about,

''you can't be serious, guys, I'm with you guys yesterday on the town, remember?'', Issei asked, tried to convince his two best friends.

''No, dude,... you said it that you can't come cause you sick. I and Matsuda here are waiting in line for this DvD and guess what, dude?... we got it!'', as he happily held it to show to Issei. Behind him, Matsuda was so excited too. It was DvD of Kamen Rider Momo as the cover of DvD shows Momo in Kamen Rider costume been groped at the breast from behind by some kind of monster. The cover is kinda disturbing and the fact that Motohama held it high enough at the front gate of the school where all of the students can see it too. A lot of whispers can be heard such as,

'' what a creep...''

'' let's stay away from them...''

''someone please call the police...''

And the fact that both of them can't hear it cause they're so excited to show what they had got to Issei. Issei, on the other hand, can't believe it what he saw. There it was, the DvD that he bought last night at the hand of his best friend.

'what is happening here?', he thought. It couldn't be a dream as the event of last night still fresh in his mind. Ragna, on the other hand, amused at the situation. The fact that it was Issei who bought that DvD and three of them going out together to bought that DvD but both of them denied it and to make it more interesting, both of them claim that they are who bought it while Issei lay on the bed, sick like they said. This is so damn interesting.

'Must be Gremory's doing', he thought. And that remind Ragna about it this morning as he was at the front of Yuuma's house where he ring the bell of her house and the one who answer it was her 'parent'. He politely said that he was Yuuma's friend and want to walk together with her to school this morning. Their answer was shocking Ragna even though he don't show it. There is no young girl named Yuuma Kousaka living here. Quickly apologizing to them, he quickly leaves the place to head to school. Right after he leave her 'house', Ragna knew one thing for sure.

' They had planned this shit and I want to know why', he thought.

Ragna sighs thinking about it. For now, he will deal the problem before him as he walks towards the trio as he purposely bumped his shoulder to Issei. Right after Ragna makes a body contact to Issei, he whispers slowly so only Issei can hear it what he said,

''meet me after school...'', he said the word. Issei widens his eyes upon hearing it. Right after that, he glances at the one who said it. It was Ragna, the same guy he met last night before he 'died'. ' so it wasn't a dream at all', Issei thought. Yes, this man really came to save him last night seeing how he repeated what he just said last night. Issei opens his mouth to call him only to close it again. If that event last night wasn't a dream, then he can't let his best friends get involved into this. He had to deal this problem alone. Seeing that Ragna purposely bumped into Issei, Motohama and Matsuda angrily shout at Ragna,

''Hey, watch it!'',

''Yeah, watch it!'',

And their shouting been answered by Ragna's hard stare. Looking how freaking they are after been stare by him, he turn his head back and walking into the school. Seeing Ragna heading into the school, both of them sighed in relief as they turn their head to Issei,

''hey, you okay, Issei?'', Matsuda asked.

''Yeah, I'm fine...'', Issei said, tried to convince his friend that he's fine even though he doesn't. After confirm himself of what happen to him last night, of course, he's not fine but still he had to know. What are those thing that attack him and why Ragna save him. The ringing of school bell interrupts Issei's thought as Motohama and Matsuda drag him to the class saying that they will be late to class.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

Rias Gremory was what you call a 'dream girl' that every guy in the world wants to lay their eyes for. Not only she was so beautiful, she also got a perfect body that every guy dream of. She also very smart and attend to the very prestigious high school, Kuoh Academy but who knows that this little miss here had her own secret that no one but a few knew about it. She was a devil. Not only kind of normal devil, she was a high-ranking devil. Not to mention that she was an heiress of Gremory clan, one of the noble family of the devil in the underworld. She also been called a genius as she is one of the 'Rookies Four' but that doesn't matter to her right now as she can be seen in the class, frustrated. Behind her, Akeno simply smiles seeing her king. Akeno knew why she act like that. The last night incident leaves a big puzzle for her king to solve.

Rias simply massage her temple as a headache getting on her. No matter how hard she think about it, she can't figure what happen last night and that remind Rias about this rumour she heard before. A few months ago, she heard a rumour that there are a mysterious group had running amok, hunting the user of sacred gear but shrug it off thinking that it was just a rumour but 2 weeks ago, the incident Ragna beat those thugs, she felt that another party had made their appearance and seems taken an interest to Ragna. Then she sent Koneko to spy on Ragna if this group try to make their move to Ragna and as she predicted, a young girl named Yuuma Kousaka show up and tried to ask Ragna go out with her. Unfortunately for her, Ragna don't interest in having any relationship and that makes Rias sad hearing that. Wait. What just she thinking. Rias shook her head try to forget what she just thought right now. The thought that she wants to go out with Ragna. She only knew this guy this two week for god sake. Then again, there's something that she like about Ragna and that is how he treat her 'normally'. When she said 'normally' means that Ragna is not that kind of men she met before. That kind of men she met before act like she was a damsel in distress and they are the brave knights that will come to save her. Even her useless fiance, Riser Phenex act like she was a price that he will claim but not Ragna. He treats her and Akeno same like he treats other people considering that she and Akeno are two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy. Yes, there is sometimes that he behave rudely to her and sometimes he throws an insult to her and Akeno but still it's all her and Akeno fault after all as they tried to seduce Ragna which Ragna said as she quote: stay the hell away from me. She merely chuckled remembered that. Then, came out of nowhere, a voice came out distract her from her thought,

''The hell you laugh about, Rias?'', that voice asked.

''Huh?'', was all she said after she recover from her thought and shocked to see the one who said it. There he was, the man she kept thinking about, standing before her with his left eyebrow raised. His face clearly shown that he confused mixed curious seeing her. The minute he came in the class, she looks in pain as she slowly massages her temple then a moment later, she seems lost in her thought suddenly came out of nowhere, she let out a small laugh from her beautiful mouth. Not that he don't like seeing her laugh but there's something stir inside him as he decided to tease her so he steps in to ask her and boy, was he glad to do that. The look of Her face was so priceless and only he and he alone can see it right now. How big her beautiful blue eyes shocking see him and how she later instinctively twirling her bang as she will look anywhere but him with a tinge of blush appears on her beautiful face, the same colour with beautiful red hair of her. He had said it before and he still gonna said it, she's so god damn beautiful. Seeing how she stutter just makes Ragna smirk. 'this so damn hilarious', he thought.

''n-nothing'', she said, eyes closed, embarrassed that she cannot keep her voice steady. Take a glimpse at Ragna, she widens her eyes. Ragna was just a few inches from her face where he still wear his smirk, open his mouth again,

''Is that so?'', again he asked, not believe what she just said. Decided to tease her even more, he close his face to her where only an inches that their nose will touch. Rias on the other hand so embarrassed that she can't look at him. Just behind her, Akeno giggle amused looking at the scene before her. Even since she first knew Rias, this is the first time she sees Rias act like this. It's not like Rias never dealt with men before, it's just that Ragna is very different men she ever dealt with. Decided to save her from her own embarrassment, she opens her mouth,

''Good morning, Ragna-san'', she said.

'' Good morning'', he replied back, his eyes still on Rias. Seeing that he wouldn't get his answer from her, he sigh, decided to leave to his desk not before he whisper into her ear,

'' or are you keep thinking about me?'', right after he said it, he leave to his desk and right after he takes his seat, he turns his head just in time to see Rias's blushing even deeper after hearing what he just said. His smirk just getting bigger, seeing her act. Then bell ringing signalled that the first class has started.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

During the class, all student in the class felt sleepy seeing how boring the subject is but even so, they had to study it. After all, they want to get a good grade so they had to study it to pass the exam. Ragna was bored like hell since he not very fond of learning. Yawned tiredly, he turns his head to look at outside the window. Using his arm as a support, he leans his head onto his palm of the hand. Just right beside him, Rias secretly glanced at him. The event last night still play on her mind and it got something to do with this man, she sure of it. After she found out that a young girl named Yuuma Kousaka was a fallen angel, she was too late. If only she can warn Ragna about her. No. It's not what she thinking on her mind. She's thinking that maybe she can use this chance for her own good. If the rumour were true, then that without a doubt, Ragna were going to be killed last night knowing that Yuuma had set up a date with Ragna to lure him and she can came to him and seal a contract with him, make him as one of her peerages and talk about adding a new one, she already got one last night. Hyodouu Issei. Since the day she set her eyes on him, she knew about his hidden energy which he oblivious to it and not only her who knew about it. It is the same mysterious group too and that keep bothered her. It's like that Ragna and Issei is already been targeted since the beginning. She shook her head. 'there's no way, isn't?', she thought. She closed her eyes, tried to forget it and glance at Ragna again. This man who she barely knew was a mysterious she can't solve. The last night event which she predicted that Ragna was going to be killed by his date, only to see that he's sitting beside her, fine. Healthy and no scrath at all. Not to mention that in the same night, the fallen angel who's been tasked to kill Issei lay on the ground with Issei, lifeless. If what she guess was true, then Ragna was the one who kill the one who 'killed' Issei last night and causes the damages in the park last night too. Not to forget the damages at Issei 'dead' place. ' maybe he's already awakened his sacred gear', she thought. Little did she know that Ragna possesses something more dangerous than Sacred Gear that can bring the world into destruction.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

The class has over and it's already time for a break. In the hall, Ragna, Akeno and Rias can be seen walking. They had decided to have a lunch together. While walking, Ragna simply raised his right hand to cover his mouth as he yawned tiredly. Right beside him, Akeno giggle, looking at him. Seeing her laugh, Ragna ask her,

'' The hell you laugh about, Akeno?'', he asks her. The said women simply smile before she answers him,

'' Your face. Is that class really bored for you, Ragna-san?'', she asks back, her smile never leaves her. Hearing her question, Ragna simply rubbed his face, answer her with a single sigh,

''That class bored like hell and we had to stay in the class for fucking two hours for that bullshit and don't tell me that you two don't felt what I felt'', his frown face clearly shown that he really don't fucking like the subject. If he had to choose to fight against the Librarium and to study the subject for next fucking two hours, he rather chooses the former. Again he sighs, thinking about it and Rias and Akeno simply giggle, seeing him. It was Rias who open her mouth,

''It is, Ragna-san but nonetheless we had to study it to pass the exam. You want to get a good grade right, Ragna-san?'', she said while smile at him.

''Yeah right, I rather die!'', right after Ragna said it, the trio burst out laughing. Right after their little conversation, they resume walking. Along the way, Rias kept thinking it and even during the class that this is the right time to confront Ragna. The best way to knew what happens last night is to ask the one who knew about it, right. The time was perfect. She only needs to ask Ragna if he frees tonight so she can ask him to come to her club room. Opening her mouth to ask him only for Ragna to ask first,

'' say, you two, are you free tonight?'', he asks. Rias shock hearing him. It feels like Ragna was reading her mind. Asking the same question as her. After a moment of silence, she answers him,

'' I believe we do, why do you ask, Ragna-san?'', she asks back.

'' yeah, it's just that I want to ask you, girls, to come to my place after school. There's something that I want to talk with you'', he answers her.

'' It's fine with us but we had our club activities later so we might get late, Ragna-san. Furthermore, we don't know where you live, Ragna-san'', it was Akeno who said it.

'' It's okay as long as you can come. Oh, please bring all of your club members as well. I believe one of them know where my place is. You can ask her. She 's the little petite one with the short white hair'', right after he said it, two girls stop their at their track after hearing him. Pure shock clearly showed on their face. 'he knew about her', both of them thought. If he knew about Koneko, then there's a chance he knew about her identity too. 'this is bad', Rias thought.

Ragna who keep walking later noticed that two girls beside him are not walking beside him. Stop in his track, he turns his head calling for them. Later Rias and Akeno walk beside Ragna after hearing him. Rias, on the other hand, keep glancing at Ragna after his invitation. One thought keeps playing in her mind.

'Just who is this man?', she thought.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

The last bell ringing signalled that school have over for today. In the class, a certain brown haired boy hurriedly packing his thing into his bag. He seems to be in a hurry. After finish packing, he stands up from his seat, ready to get out from the class only to stop by his two best friends.

'' why the rush, Issei?'', Motohama ask.

'' yeah, we're going to watch Kamen rider Momo together at my place, remember?'', Matsuda reminds Issei. Issei on the other hand, nervous as he doesn't know what to tell to them.

'' Yeah, guys... about that...hmm you see... maybe next time, I got something to do so later guys, just right after he said it, he rush to the door, leaving the class. That two boys simply watch Issei leave, confused.

'' Just what is wrong with him?'', Motohama asks Matsuda. Matsuda simply shook his head.

''no clue. By the way, let's head to my place already, I can't wait to watch it'',

'' so do I'', said Motohama as he draws out the DvD from his bag. Their perverted smile appears on their face, watching the DvD cover. Few girls who still in the class look at them disgustedly, stay away from them.

Meanwhile, after he barely escapes from his best friends, Issei slide open the door, rush out from the class only to stop at his track after he heard some voice calling out to him. Turn his head to that voice, he saw that Ragna already waiting for him outside the class. That man lay his back on the wall, crossed his arm. Gestures with his head to follow him, Issei start follow him from his back. They kept walking until they already out from the school. Issei who walk behind Ragna seems so freaked out. It's not weird for him to felt like that. He's going to know what actually happen last night after all. Of course, he will freak out and the man in front of him not make him feel relieve at all. Even since the case he beat those thugs, it clears as day that this man is dangerous. That day, after the incident, he tells himself that he is not gonna involve himself with that guy but right now he just walking just right behind him. Trying to ease his nervousness, he opens his mouth to start the conversation,

''umm... where are we going actually, senpai?'', he asks.

'' to my place'', he said, without looking at Issei. Then it fell silent again like before. Issei brave himself, try to ask more,

''A-about... last night...'', before he can say it, Ragna butt in,

''Yeah about that, don't worry... they'll explain everything'', he said again, without looking at Issei.

''They?'', Issei next question remains unanswered as they already reach their destination. After unlocking the door, Ragna let himself in as Issei follow behind him. After putting it off their shoes, Ragna led Issei to his living room, tell him to make himself comfortable,

''make yourself at home, I'll be right back,'' after he said it, he leave Issei alone to make some tea. Issei, on the other hand, makes himself more comfortable, takes this chance to survey his house. It's so plain yet simple. As if that this house have no people. A moment later, Ragna brought a cup of tea to Issei which he gratefully takes it. After takes a sip from his tea, he thanks, Ragna which he simply shrugs as he returns back to the kitchen. A few minutes passed, Issei seems so nervous every single minute. Ragna was nowhere to be seen and he was left alone in Ragna's living room. Suddenly, Ragna's doorbell can be heard ringing. Wonder who have come to this house, Issei want to ask Ragna about it, Ragna's voice from the kitchen interrupt him from asking,

''Can you answer the door, please?'', he said. Issei, on the other hand, does as he said as he went to the door to answer it. After opening it, what he see before him shocking him. It was all member of Occult Research Club. Just like he was, they too shocked seeing him except that Koneko simply looks at him uninteresting while licking her ice cream. Just one thought in their mind and that is,

'Just what is the meaning of this?'

Just then, Ragna's voice can be heard, interrupt their thought,

''Glad you can come. I hope you don't mind I invite another guest. Please come in'', he said. After hearing him, Issei let them in and lead them into Ragna's living room. After settling them in Ragna's living room, Issei asks them if they would like to have a tea which they gratefully accept it. Issei excused himself as he wants to take the tea only to stops himself. Even all member of ORC stares at Issei confusedly. Then, they know why. The scent of very good smell coming just from Ragna currently in, his kitchen. Instantly, all member of ORC including Issei goes to where the smell comes from and yes, their shocking face plus with their mouth hanging open clearly shown that they never ever imagine it. Even Koneko who knows has a stone face widens her eyes upon seeing it. Ragna. Was. Cooking. He seems to enjoy it too. Ragna who seems oblivious that he's been watch, hummed a song while he put some herbs into his dishes. Simply raise his saddle to has a taste of his dishes, he put a little smile on his face, satisfied with his dishes. Right after that, he felt that someone was watching him, he turns his head slightly to see all member of ORC including Issei stare at him. Raise his left eyebrow in confusion, Ragna ask them,

'' The hell you stare at?''

Hearing Ragna, all of them back to their senses, embarrassing for their actions. It was Akeno who speak first,

''No... it's just that well, as you can see, we just shock seeing you cooking, Ragna-san'',

'' The hell that suppose to mean?''

'' Sorry but seeing you can cook was the last thing we thought you can do, Ragna-san'', Rias said it, try to explain it to Ragna. Looks at them for a moment, Ragna sighs before resume what he's doing,

" Tch, whatever, dinner almost ready so please have a sit while I prepare it''

Then they do as he said as they take their seat at Ragna's dinner room which is separated by the counter. Issei who feel guilt after he stare at Ragna, asks Ragna if he can do something to help him which is Ragna accept it as he asks Issei to takes the plates in his cabinet. Yuuto Kiba help as well as he takes the plates from Issei as he prepares it on the table. Right after that, Ragna came with his dishes, curry.

'' I hope you don't mind curry'', Ragna said.

After preparing it, Ragna turns to his refrigerator to take a pitcher of water and put it on the table. After that, he takes his seat. Then they all start eating their meal. All member including Issei take their first bite on their meal, widen their eyes again. This is the third they do that. The first was Ragna's invitation for some reason as Issei and All member of ORC met today at Ragna's place. Second was to know that White Haired Devil Of Kuoh Academy can cook and third was that their meal that was cooked by Ragna. It was so damn delicious. It couldn't compare what they had for lunch before even thought it just a simple curry. None of word coming from them as they enjoy on their meal. Koneko, who's been silent from the beginning, raise her empty plate, said to Ragna,

''more'', she said it. Ragna takes her plate and put more of his curry into her plate while the others look at her. Then, all of them laugh seeing her. The taste of Ragna's meal really has a big effect on that petite girl.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'' It's so delicious, Ragna-san'',

'' where you learn to cook?'',

'' Is there any more?'',

After they finish their meal, all of them have move to the living room. Ragna on the other hand, feel annoying as he's been bombarded a question after a little meal he prepared for them. It's just a curry anyway. Why they have to fuss about it anyway. Then again, it's not a big deal for him anyway. Back in his world, after learning that he can cook, his new-found comrades too bombarded him a lot of question same like them right now. He sigh, looks at them.

'' look, I'm happy you like my meal but it's not a big deal. It's just a curry. You too can do it'',

'' yes but your curry is completely different from any curry I have taste. It comes to me that you are a great cook even though it's just a curry you made I mean It's so delicious, Ragna-san... even Koneko like it too'', Yuuto Kiba said it. Koneko, upon hearing her name been mentioned, nodded agreeing what Kiba had said to Ragna. After all, she's the one who completely finishes Ragna's dishes. Ragna simply rubbed his hair, upon hearing a compliment from Kiba.

'' Just where you learn to cook, Ragna-san?'', Rias ask.

'' Nah... I learned it myself. Enjoy doing it actually. Think of it as my hobby'',

'' For a hobby, you pretty good at it, Ragna-san'', Akeno decided to speak, wearing her eyes closed smile on her face. Sometimes Ragna get chill everytime he looks at her. He doesn't know why but her smile reminds him of Hazama, another Terumi's name goes by while he is in NOL. Pretty sure that she have some kind of sadist personality same as Terumi. He note himself in the future, never get this women nerve.

''Yeah, well.. thanks anyway'',

And their light conversation end with that and now for the real deal. The reason Ragna invite all of them in his place right now. Cough a little bit, Ragna decided to speak,

'' probbaly, all of you wonder why I invite all of you here. The reason is the incident that happen last night. So, without any further, Issei...''

Hearing his name been mentioned, all eyes fell upon him and to make it worse, he felt more freak out than before. ''y-yes...?''

''please tell all of us what happen last night?'', hearing the question, he felt hesistate to tell them. The whole incident that happen to him just sound crazy to tell. Sound as crazy it was but for him, it's real.

'' A-are you sure?'',

''yes'', and so after take a deep breath, he looks at all of them, decided to tell all of them. Right from the start. It's all started when he goes to the town to buy DvD kamen Rider MoMo with his best friends. Unfortunately, both of them can't join him due to Matsuda gotten sick. And so, after a long waiting, he's finally get the DvD. Then after know that Matsuda already at home with Motohama accompany him, he's getting home alone. During the way, he stumbled upon some stranger. Then came out of nowhere, black raven wings came out from behind him and instantly, he used this some kind of light, pierce him and when he knew his life coming to an end, his last view before he died was that Ragna came, lunged at that stranger. End of story. Ragna who hear all of Issei's story simply nodded, trying to register what he just said into his mind. After a while, he open his mouth again, asking him,

'' Do you remember anything after that?'',

''no, after that, all but blur to me'', after explaining to Ragna, he looks at Ragna, demand an answer.

'' I see'', was all he mutters from his mouth. Then, he looks at Issei again. With a deep breath, he said,

'' you see, Issei... back when you said that I came to save you, it was true but unfortunately, when I came to you, your condition has gotten worse and what I'm going to tell you that last night you... you already 'dead', he finish his word. No words coming out from his mouth after that. Even the others as well. Only silence filled the room.

Issei barely breath upon hearing what Ragna just said to him. So it is true. He really is dead. Those feelings he had before he died. So it wasn't a dream at all. He can felt it. The feeling of his hot blood on his hand. His own blood. He's getting cold after that and his body won't make a single move no matter how hard he tried to move it. He closed his eyes. He know how bad his injuries back then. He know. He felt it. There's no way he can survive that attack even though Ragna can make it in time and send him to hospital. Then, one thought ticking in his mind,

' How I still alive?', he thought.

He open his eyes. He touch his body. Cold. He touch his chest. He feel his own heart beating. How could he felt so cold yet his heart beating. Fast. Isn't his body should feel warm. Again with a deep breath, he's asking Ragna again,

'' Then what I am right now?'', his eyes on Ragna again, the eyes that demands a truth. He ask what he really is than who he is. No wonder why he asks that kind of question. He felt it this morning. That his body no longer his. He felt that his body was owned by someone. Ragna who's been silent for a while, turns his head towards Rias.

'' I believe this question should be answered by you, Rias'', he said to her. Rias after hearing what Ragna just said to her, fell silent. After a long silence, she stand up. All of member of ORC do as well. Slowly turns her head towards Issei, she said,

'' I believe we own an explanation to you, Issei-kun'', just right after she said it, a black bat wings emerge from her back. Even all of member of ORC as well. Right after that, she opens her mouth again,

'' You are a devil. Devil from my clan. I'm the one who resurrected you as my kind, Issei-kun'',

'' But there's no way...'', before Issei can finish his word when suddenly behind him, the same bat black wings emerge as well. He's so startled as he stand up to take a close look at it. Yes. He had the same wings. After looks at his wings, he looks at Rias again,

'' Then how do you resurrect me?'',

'' Remember the flyer you get from the girl last night?'', as she draw out the same flyer as he got from that girl.

'' Yeah, what of it?''

'' The instant you die, this summoned me'', after she said to him then it hit him.

' That's right. Back then I remembered Rias senpai red hair'', he thought after he realized what she meant.

''And the one who attack you last night called as Fallen Angel'', Rias explain it to Issei which he nodded, hearing it.

Ragna who's been silenced for a while looks at the event before him. Not like he interested knowing that he's already knows Rias true identity but he had to stay quiet for now. It takes some time for Issei to accept what he really is right now. Seeing Issei right now, he can't help but remind himself that he too suffered the same fate as Issei. Unlike Issei who's been killed by fallen angel for unknown reason, he knew that his fate already been decided. He sigh, thinking about it. After a while he's waiting, he decided to speak as he cough to catch everyone attention.

'' Yeah, now we know why you alive and shit so please everyone have a sit so we can talk about what exactly happen last night'', and sit they all do. With a single sigh, Ragna speak again,

'' To be exact, Issei... you are not the only one who's been targeted last night. You and I are been targeted for unknown reason'',

'' So you gather all of us here to discuss about this?'', Rias ask.

'' yeah, last night after my fight with Yuuma, I discover that this group are not randomly attacking people, this group has their leader. This group act as their master order them to. I believe that they has taken an interest on me during the day I beat those thugs and so they been targeted me. For Issei, I don't know why the hell they targeted him'',

'' I believe it has something to do with his Sacred Gear'', Akeno open her mouth, give one of her opinion. Ragna on the other hand, simply raised his left eyebrow upon learning what she just said. ' Sacred Gear, huh?', he thought.

'' yes, I believe it is. There are a rumor I heard before that there are this group that targeted the user of Sacred Gear. No one know where they come from. Only to know that they targeted the Sacred Gear'', Rias said.

'' And now that you know that this group was a fallen angel, shouldn't you do something about it, Rias seeing that this is your teritory they in it?'', Ragna ask her. Rias shocked hearing it but doesn't shows it. This guy knows everything about her while she know nothing about him.

''They like a shadow. No one know where they're hiding, Ragna-san'', Rias said to Ragna which he so frustrated hearing it. This go nowhere. At least if they had some clue or whatever shit they planned. Again he sigh, thinking about it. That when he realize that all eyes fell on him and he knew why. Rias next question prove that he was correct about it.

'' Who exactly are you, Ragna-san?'',

Shit. That hit the fan. He knew this day will come. It doesn't matter to him anyway. He just have to tell them who he is and why he here. End of story. The main problem is that he won't tell them and he has his reason.

''Not now, Rias. This isn't the time. I'll tell you later after this whole Fallen Angel shit is done. For now, all of you should getting home I mean it's late right now and we has school tomorrow to attend. I guess this the end for our discussion for now'', Ragna said, tried to avoid her question.

'' Then, we shall get going if you don't want to discuss about your identity, Ragna-san'', as Rias stand up follow by all member of ORC including Issei, ready to leave. Ragna on the last stand up follow them to his door. One by one bids their goodbye to him leaving Rias and Akeno who still left in his house. After both of them bids their goodbye as well, Ragna who still at the door, watch them leaving. After closing his door, he glance at his clock which is shown that it's already 11.00 p.m. heading to his kitchen, he washes the plates. Right after he finish washing, he heads to his refrigerator, takes his pitcher of water and pour the water into his glass. After drinking it, he heads to his bathroom to brush his teeth and after that, he walks to his bedroom, calling it a day. After all, tomorrow is gonna be a long day for him.

* * *

And that's it for the chapter so please rate and review.

 **Kid :** thanks for liking my story. here the new chapter that you been waiting for.

 **marconator360 :** Thanks for the review. here the new chapter you been waiting for.

 **ad :** Thanks. I really appreciate it.

 **SargentFalco :** thanks man. I really appreciate it. yeah, you right man. Ragna is a tough son of an itch. it was Raynare who's unlucky to have him as her opponent.

 **PersonaQeminod1 :** Thanks. glad that someone managed to find out about the similarities between Black Beast and 666. about Ragna goes full Grimm reaper, hmm yeah, he will be. I will make it happen. Just wait and see.

and again, thanks

p.s : I don't know if you guys ever notice it but the nick name I gave to Ragna as White Haired Devil Of Kuoh Academy is kinda similar to nick name of Gintoki Sakata as ShiroYasha ( White Demon). I know it sound different but it's same for me. Ironically about this character that are both of them are been voiced by Tomokazu Sugita.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author Note : hye guys, it's me again. well, I know I say this this many times but still I gonna say it again : I'm sorry for the late update. I know you all waiting for the new chapter but it's hard for a past few months, I got a lot of work and some family problems and I hope you guys can understand it. so what can I say about this new chapter is that I decided to add a little story about how Ragna get dumped into the world of DxD so what I gonna say that this is got nothing to do with the new series of Blazblue Central Fiction. it's just my own theory to make my story interesting and maybe you all wondering why I change the rate of my fic. it's because this new chapter contain very unpleasant scene so I had to change it. so that's what I want to say to you guys and so without wasting more time, pleeeeeeaase enjoy..._**

 ** _Disclaimer : I do not own any of it, just the tittle._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 06: The Invitation**_

Some time ago, in deep underground of the hierarchical city, Kagutsuchi. There was a secret. A big secret is hidden inside it. No one knew about it. The secret that Novis Orbis Librarium keeps all this time. The existence of the boundary. The boundary was a unique space-time dimension where Inside the boundary filled with this some kind of substance called as seithr, the source of energy that every single human use in this world for their own need. What is seithr exactly?. The answer is that it is the substance that this entire world made of. Over 90 years ago, humankind tried to find this gateway called the boundary and after a long search, they successfully find the boundary and little they know that a price they had to pay for finding it. The price for such knowledge is the extinction of half-world population. From the boundary, there was a beast. A beast that causes damages to the worlds and the extinction of the half-world population. No one knew where it came from. Only to know that It first emerge out in the Japan. When the beast causes havoc into the world, humankind sent a nuclear weapon to kill the beast. And despair fell upon humankind that day. This nuclear weapon that humankind been proud of as it said can blow entire country do **nothing** to the beast. Instead, the beast causes more damages and satisfies it's hunger by feed every single human soul on earth. On That day, humankind call that beast as the _**Black Beast**_. Somehow when hope keeps fading away from humankind, come the six brave warriors. They call themselves as the _**Six Heroes**_. This six brave warrior stand against the beast and call humankind to stand and fight back with them together. They did it. The Six Heroes managed to call humankind to stay and fight with them against the beast and humankind forms an organization called as Novis Orbis Librarium to assist the _**Six Heroes**_ but that wasn't enough to defeat the beast. In the time of crisis, a brave warrior called as _**Bloodedge**_ show up and stand up against the beast alone in hope to find the way to defeat the beast. He succesfully managed to make the beast go in a dormant state in one year resulting his life to do so. This one year, the Six Heroes and NOL managed to find a way to defeat the Black Beast and that is _**Ars Magus**_ , the combination of science technology and magic. After long years of fight against the beast, the _**Six Heroes**_ finally did it. They successfully defeat the beast and little did they know that there is price for defeating the beast. After been defeating, the _**Black Beast**_ release some kind of substance from it's body and engulfed the world with it. This substance is some kind of toxic as any life forms that touch by it fell sick and die. This substance later will be known as Seithr. Humankind upon learning the dangerous of this substance can be, find the safest place among the mountains which is known later as Hierarchical City. Peace has finally been restored but not for long. History repeats itself again as there are still a bunch of people still researching about this boundary. What mystery that this boundary has that this bunch of people still want with it. That's another story that will unfold later.

Now, inside this secret underground, there's a hall. A grand one. This hall thick with seithr as it is deep inside the hierarchical city of Kagutsuchi. In this hall, there's man in a red jacket walking in it. This man was known as Ragna The Bloodedge, the most wanted criminal in history. He seems walking straight forward as that passage lead him to the boundary. This man had come once to this place before and now he came back for the same reason. To destroy the passageway called as the boundary. As Ragna keep walking, there's someone who keeps watching him after he set his foot in this hall. Wearing his signature grin, he burst out from his hide as he launches himself towards Ragna sending a kick towards on the other hand, sense his incoming attack as he jumps back to dodge the attack. The attack, however, hit on the ground as the impact create a big crate on the ground after the stranger misses his attack. A big cloud of dust and debris surround both of them but that not stopping the stranger to attack again as he lunges at Ragna as he again sends a flying kick at him. Seeing his incoming attack again, the man in the red block it with his right hand creating a gust of wind shown how strong that kick it is as that impact from the kick cleanse cloud of dust and debris that surrounding both of them reveal the man who attacks Ragna. His face can't be seen clearly due to his hooded yellow trench coat cover his face but underneath the hood, his grin never leaves his face. Putting more strength on his right hand,Ragna push the man in yellow coat back. After push him back Ragna can see the one who attack him. His face not shown it but inside him, he so shocks to see the man in the yellow coat. He supposed to be dead. How the hell he's still alive. He thought about it. He gritted his teeth, clearly pissed off upon seeing the man in a yellow coat while he still grinning like crazy. None of them make their move. They just waiting. Waiting for the right moment to attack.

 _ **The Wheel Of Fate Is Turning**_

 _ **Rebel 1**_

 _ **Action!**_

 _ **(Battle Theme: Third Generation Dragon Slayer Ost {Fairy Tail Theme})**_

It was a man in a yellow coat who makes the first move as he lunged at Ragna while Ragna simply reaches his left hand on the hilt of his sword, ready for the man in yellow to attack him. In the blink of an eye, he's already in front of Ragna as he draw his weapon, butterfly knives. He attempts to cut his gut as he swings his knife horizontally. He grinned like crazy upon seeing he managed to slash him but only his afterimage as Ragna already vanish from where he stand. Then behind him, a man in red appear again as he held his big sword high enough, slash him vertically. Seeing his incoming attack, the man in yellow dodge it by side step letting the attack hit the ground. The big crater formed after the attack land on the ground. Seeing his side was wide open, the man in yellow coat sends a kick again as he channeled his energy through his kick as it engulfs with a dark green flame that takes the form of a head of a serpent. Ragna, however, upon seeing his incoming attack, counter it with his fist as he too channeled his energy into his fist as it engulfs with a dark red flame that takes the form a head of a beast. Just as the same time before their attack collides, both of the fighter shouts,

'' _ **Force Eater!''**_ ,

'' _ **Soul Eater!''**_

And their attack collides with each other. The impact, however, creates a big shockwave that shines through the area later causes big damages to the area. Both of the fighters however still not budge from where they stand as the battle itself now turn to the battle of the power as both of the fighters keep channeling their energy through their attack. As they keep channeling their energy, a dark globe forming around them which is big enough to cover the area where they struggle against themselves as the globe itself contain their dark energy. As the globe keep getting bigger due to their battle of power, both of the fighter still not budge from their stand until the globe itself can't contain anymore their power causes a dark explosion through the area. The explosion was so great that both of the great warriors can't stand against it as the explosion blast them away to the wall. The battle settle for now as both of the great warrior have to recover from their little impact. It was the man in yellow first get out from the wall after the impact. Dusting himself off like there's nothing happen to him after the impact, he laughs maniacally as there no sound only his laugh fill in this grand hall. While laughing, he starts to speak,

'' Hahahahahha! This is so fucking rich. After fucking waiting in this hell hole for a long time, I think I could fall sleep in here till dead but what can I say, your little sister asks me to do it. After all, she's the imperator, right?... hahaha hahaha'', he laughs again while Ragna scowl at him,

'' The hell you doing here, Terumi!? you suppose to be dead!'', a man in yellow now known as Terumi stop laughing as he rests both his hand into his pocket of trouser, his grin never leaving his face, said,

'' oho oho you just break my heart for saying that. Aren't we suppose to be a good buddy? Hahahaha You know I can always come back. You know what I am. I'm a ghost and ghost suppose to be already ' _ **dead'**_ right? hahahahahaha'', he laugh again, more louder. His action causes Ragna jumps at him in anger as he shouts a battle cry, he slashes his giant sword downward at him which is Terumi block it with his butterfly knives. Seeing this chance, Terumi with his smirk never leaving his face, kick him in the gut, led Ragna immobilize against that attack. Seeing this chance, Terumi continues his assault as he sends him a knee strike follow up with a jumping upward flicking kick followed by a dropping heel kick. Then he launches a sweeping inward leading kick makeRagna lose his balance as he fell to the ground, face first. Again Terumi continues his assault by stomping Ragna's head several times before he kicks him away. Then before Ragna can recover from that attack, Terumi attack again by dash forward at him in high speed and flings him into the air with his drive before dragging him back to the ground. The assault continues as Terumi activate his Distortion Drive, tend to finish his opponent off as he shouts,

'' _ **Serpent Laceration"**_

Right after he shout, he axe-kick Ragna then proceed by stomping on him several times then sweep him off the ground and finish it with a backward kick. Follow up with his attack was a dark green head of serpent where it hissed at his opponent, blast Ragna away. The impact from Terumi's Drive blasts Ragna at the pillars that stands in this hall. One by one pillars destroyed after Ragna collides against it until he stops after he crashes against the wall. A large crate forms itself after he crashes into it. Ragna cough out blood while he still stuck into the wall. He grunted in pain.

''That bastard...'', he whispers to himself.

That attack however not end like that as Terumi running towards Ragna, intend to attack again. While running, he opens his mouth, taunting him,

'' Hahahahaha Rags, this is so fucking boring! Come on! Bring me more!''

As Terumi keep running, a cloud of debris and dust are blocking his view due to the impact earlier but that not slow Terumi down to attack him. Suddenly, a loud of shout can be heard and it coming from where Ragna currently is,

'' _ **Dead Spike''**_

Right after he shout, a dark red head of beast large enough that overwhelm Terumi coming towards him. A loud of roar can be heard from that beast as it opens it mouth wide enough to devour Terumi wholly. Terumi upon seeing the incoming attack jumps into the air to evade it. That when Terumi make a fatal mistake because when he raised his head, Ragna already in the air with his blade change to scythe form, ready to attack him. With a shout, Ragna slashes him,

'' _ **Blood Scythe''**_

The attack hit Terumi as he fell back on the ground. Ragna who safely lands on the ground tend not giving Terumi a chance to recover as he continue his assault as he dashes forward towards him as he slashes his sword upwards follow up with a dark red claw, sweep Terumi off the ground then he slash again in reverse grip vertically follow up with a low turning sweep kick making Terumi fall on the ground, face first. Then Ragna continues again by picking Terumi up as he said to Terumi,

'' _ **Not Over Yet''**_

Then he punches him in the gut where he crumple to the ground. Ragna continues again by launch once again his move, _**Dead Spike**_ towards Terumi which is launch Terumi off the ground after getting hit by that move. Seeing this chance, Ragna dash forward as he uppercut him off the air and he jumps as well as he slashes vertically follow up with a slash upwards with a dark red energy follow after it. Now high on the air, Ragna point his blade towards Terumi as he shouts,

'' _ **Belial Edge''**_

Then he thrust his sword towards Terumi as he diving himself with Terumi onto the ground. Then after he lands on the ground, Ragna attack again as he lifts his sword in a reverse grip and slams it back down again. Then Ragna tends to finish his opponent off by activating his Distortion Drive as he shouts,

'' _ **Carnage Scissor''**_

He dashes forward in high speed with his sword in reverse grip and slash at Terumi then he turns around and release a big dark wave of energy towards him, blast Terumi away. A large red orb came out from Terumi and instantly it goes to seems to feel more better after that red orb transfer to him. Again this grand hall fill with the cloud of debris and dust. After a moment, a loud of laugh can be heard again follow up with a voice,

''Hahahaha this is it! this is what I waiting for! This ultimate dance that no one but you can perform it with me! Come on! Entertain me more, Ragna The Bloodedge, hahahahahaha!''

Then silence fill the area again after his last laugh and it chill Ragna out as he's waiting for Terumi next move. Suddenly, a strange green chain with a metal head of serpent attach to it appear from the cloud of debris and dust and it goes straight towards Ragna. Ragna upon seeing that, block it with his Blood Scythe and that was his fatal mistake as that strange head of serpent opens it's mouth and gritted it teeth onto his sword and forcefully pulls Ragna towards where it came. From the cloud of debris and dust, Terumi waiting for him with his crazy grin plastered on his face. With a scowl on his face, Ragna ready his attack as he channeled his energy into his right fist as his fist again engulf with a dark red flame. With a shout, Ragna punch at him,

'' _ **Hell's Fang''**_

The dark red flame that engulf his fist now takes a form of head of the beast that opens it's mouth to devour Terumi wholly. Terumi upon seeing that attack simply grin letting the attack hit him. When that attack hit him, suddenly he vanish from Ragna's sight and what replace him later was the same strange green chain that coils around Ragna. Then Terumi appear again behind Ragna as he open his arms wide, comands that chain to grip Ragna more tighter. With his crazy laugh, Terumi shout,

'' _ **Venomous Bite''**_

He swings his arms forward in x-slash position making the chain that grip Ragna more tighter and in a flash of green light, Terumi obliterated him. Thinking that he finish Ragna off, He continue to laugh until he heard a shout coming behind him,

'' _ **Inferno Divider''**_

Just behind him, Ragna emerge out from the green light with his sword slash upwards follow up with a dark red flame that engulf the sword. Terumi upon seeing it, intend not giving Ragna chance to recover as he activate his drive to attack him. With a shout, Terumi activate his drive,

'' _ **Gleaming Fang''**_

Terumi engulf himself with a dark green flame that takes form of head of the serpent and charges forward at Ragna in high speed. Ragna upon seeing it, counter it with his drive as he shout,

'' _ **Carnage Scissor''**_

Both of the great fighter clash creating a shockwave that iluminate this grand hall again. After that light subsided, both of the great warrior can be seen again, their back facing against each other. None said the word and not even one of them make a move. They just stay like that until Ragna makes his move by backfist him which Terumi counter it with his kick. Their attack clash again and the impact from the attack blow Terumi off the air while Ragna sink deeper into the ground. Seeing Terumi on the air, Ragna with a battle cry jumps as well to attack him while Terumi ready his knifes, waiting for him. Both of them clash again and in blink of an eye, both of them dissapear from the sight and only sound of metal clashing can be heard in this grand hall. Both of the fighter however can't be seen due to their speed and what can be seen was their afterimage who can be seen clash against themself everytime they appear again. After what it seems forever, both of them appear again on the air with their weapon ready to attack. With a battle cry, both of them clash again and after their last clash, both of them jumps away from each other to catch their breath. Both of the fighter look at each other until they heard a loud of noises coming from the passageway that lead to the boundary. It was Terumi who start to speak after heard that noise,

''Hahahahahaha! It's already started! Soon this world will filled with nothing but despair! Hahahahaha''

''Tch... what the hell you planning now, Terumi !?'' Ragna with a scowl on his face, ask him.

''Ohh... you'll know about it if you make it there in time but I don't think you will hahahahahaha''

Right after he heard what he said, Ragna gritted his teeth in anger. He don't have time for this. Is what Terumi said is true then what the imperator is planning surely gonna drag this world into chaos and he can't let that happen. Bringing his Blood Scythe to his side, he chanelled his energy into his blade, changing it form into scythe mode. Then a strange emblem appear behind Ragna as he holds his scythe tighter, ready to attack. With a hard stare on Terumi, Ragna shout,

'' Let's end this, Terumi!''

Terumi response was laughing hard while covering his face. Suddenly, a strange emblem appear behind Terumi too as he raising his right hand summoning a strange dark green light that take a form of javelin. Spinning it several times, he held it with both of his hands and brings it to his side. With a crazy grin on his face, he shout,

''Just what I had in my mind!''

Both of the warrior stare at each other before in a flash of light, both of them dash forward and swinging their weapon at the same time, clashing again creating a big shockwave that again illuminate this grand hall and follow after it was a mass of destruction after their clash. The result of the battle was still unknown as the destruction caused by the great fighters fell in this hall.

 _ **(End Of the Theme)**_

 **XxxxxX**

In this room where no light shine in it, there's a figure who suddeny wakes up from his deep sleep. He seems just wake up from his nightmare as he breathe hard after wakes up from it. Simply rubbed his face with his right hand, the figure looks at his right hand before he clench it hard. That dream again. He thought. Recently, he had that dream and it felt that dream just mean something. Something bigger. Shake his head off thinking that it just a dream that he rather forget and that when he looks at himself. He was sweating everywhere and he knew why. That dream wasn't a dream he had before. It was nightmare. That was a hard battle he had before his last fight with Saya and he barely win that fight against Terumi. Reaching his hand to take some water from the table but due to the darkness inside this room, he has to reach everywhere to get it. That when he touch something, something soft. Intrigued of what it is, he touch it again, more harder. And came with it was a moan. A soft moan.

'What the hell?', he thought.

Using his left hand to reach to his lamp while his right still touching that 'soft' thing, he finally find the lamp and turn it on and how big Ragna eyes was after he turn on the lamp. There she was, Rias laying on his bed, naked. Maybe you guys wondering why he knew it. It because that 'soft' thing he touch actually was her breast. Shocked at what he saw and touch, he backs a little and that when his left hand touch something soft. Again. Turning his head slowly, his eyes fell on the laying Akeno on his bed, naked. And yeah, that soft thing he touch was Akeno breast. A soft moan can be heard from her and immediately he backs his hand away from her breast. Now standing in front of his own bed, his face clearly shown that he pissed off to see this girls. They try to drive him to nuts. First, they tried to seduce him with their beautiful face and body. Now they dare to sleep on his bed. His fucking own bed. Ragna the Bloodedge was known for many thing and on of it is that he always knows how to control the situation no matter how hard is it but now he lost it. He looks at them, sleeping peacefully on his bed. His only option is to wake up the girls which is that the best option bcause they sneak inside his house and dare to sleep onto his bed or his option B which is he had to sleep on his sofa. It still dark and he had to catch some sleep. So he went to the girls to wake them up. With a simple shake on her shoulder, Ragna tried to wake Rias up which is fail so he went up to wake Akeno up which is the result is still the same. This girls sleep like rock. Instead, when he try to wake them up, he heard some mumbles from them,

'' Ahh... Ragna-san, don't... not so hard''

''Ragna-san, please... punish me more'',

Right after he heard that, he looks at them strangely. In his head, there's only one thought that keep playing in his mind,

'What the fuck are they dreaming about?', he thought.

After a long of silence, he sigh of defeat, seeing there's no point waking the girls up so he had to take the couch then. Simply retrieving his pillow, he went to his sofa. This girls will answer to him of how and why they sneak inside his house on the next morning. After settle himself on his sofa, he close his eyes slowly, let the sleep take over him. He had no dream after that night.

 **XxxxxX**

The next morning, after a yawn, Ragna wake up early in the morning. Being the light sleeper he was, he can wake up easily. With a yawn again, he stretch a little bit before he himself heads to the kitchen. After washing his face at the sink in his kitchen, he went to his refrigerator. Feeling a little refresh after washing his face, he takes the ingredients he needed and after close the refrigerator, he went up to make some breakfast. After finishing up, he prepare the table and after that, he went to his bedroom to wake his 'guests' up. Opening his bedroom door, he head inside to see that his 'guests' still sleeping. It's still early after all. Slowly head to his bed, he slowly shake Rias to wake her up then he proceed too wake Akeno up. The girls slowly open their eyes and with a yawn, they wake up. Both of them yawn again and both of them strecth their hands up letting the blanket that cover their body slowly fell from their body. Ragna upon seeing that great view, turns his head, blushing. Without turning, he said to the girls that breakfast was ready. After he said that, he leaves his bed, letting the girls to put their clothes on. Several minutes later, Ragna and the girls can be seen in his dining room. Ragna facepalm upon seeing them arrive at his dining room. Yes, they have put on the clothes which is he glad they did that but still it irritate him. First, they use his fucking own clothes to put on then secondly, they only and only wearing his shirts. Both of them wearing his black shirts but due to his size of shirts bigger than their body, it covers the rest of their body till their thighs. For that Ragna grateful but still Ragna can't let his guard down. Eventhough they have put some clothes on but the view is still tempting. The view of their beautiful thighs is so tempting that Ragna can't help his man instints but to looks at it. One thought playing in his mind wondering about what colour of their underwear they wearing or are they really wearing it. Then he snaps himself after thinking about that. Shooking his head off, try to get that dirty thought off his mind then he heard a giggle. Turning to the girls who obviously the one who giggle at him, he ask them,

''The hell you laugh about?''

''your face, Ragna-san. Do you enjoy the show?'', Akeno asking back, hinting enough to let Ragna know that they caught him watching. Ragna upon hearing it, simply grab his breakfast, completely ignoring them.

''Tch''

The girls giggle again after seeing him grab his breakfast. They too grab their breakfast. None of them say a word after taking their breakfast. After a long of silence, Ragna open his mouth, asking them,

''so comfy enough sleeping on my bed?''

''Yes, it is'', Rias answer him easily.

So how the hell do you get in?'', he ask again.

''By using teleportation magic'', Akeno answer him.

Ragan facepalm after hearing her answer. They using a teleportation magic just so they can sneak inside his house and sleeping on his bed. What the hell. He thought. He ask them again,

''why?'',

''oh, we just want to know you better so we came here because as people once say to get to know people, we need to close ourself to them'', Rias answer him.

''by sleeping on my bed with me, naked?'', Ragna ask.

''Yes'', Both of them answer in unison.

Again Ragna facepalm. What kind of shit answer is that. He thought. He sigh at this. Finishing his breakfast, he glance at the girls warning them,

''This should be the last time for you two to do that, get it?''

''yes'', again they answer in unison, smilling at him. For that Ragna grateful after hearing their answer. Little did he know that behind that smile they put on their beautiful face, they are planning something more evil for him.

''Ok then''

After several minutes, Ragna finishes his breakfast first and proceed to the sink to clean his plate while the girls still eating their breakfast. After finishing up, he head to the girls back and said to the girls that he wants to take a bath, leaving the girls in his dining room. Right after he leaves, the girls wear a seductive smile after hearing what he said.

Ragna only with a towel that cover his lower part, can be seen inside his bathroom. Not showering yet. His mind still on the nightmare last night. After the last battle with Terumi, he managed to beat him and kill him. He still remembered that day when he points his Blood Scythe to his heart while Terumi lay on the ground, lifeless.

 **XxxxxX**

''Any last word?'', Ragna ask as he pointing his blade close enough so Terumi don't dare to make any move. Suddenly, a loud of laughter coming from the lifeless Terumi. Still laughing, Terumi said,

''Yeah, please tell to your sister that I say hi, hahahahahaha'', right after he say that, Ragna thrust his blade deeply into his body angrily. A lot of blood came out from Terumi's mouth but his grin never leave him. After cough out blood again, Terumi said to Ragna,

'' Don't think that this is over, Rags for I will back again and when that time come, it'll be your last, Ragna The Bloodedge, hahahahahahaha!'', his laugh continue until his last breath. Slowly closed his eyes, Yuuki Terumi, The Corrupted Hero, has left this world and until his last breath, his grin still plastered on his face. Draw his blade out from his body, he swings his blade, cleanse his blade from Terumi's blood then he puts his blade on his back. Turning himself, he slowly leaves the area then he stops again, half turn at Terumi's corpse, whisper,

''Stop laughing'', right after he said it, he rushes to the boundary to stop the imperator's planning.

 **XxxxxX**

'What the hell he mean by that?', he thought.

After a long of silence, he shook his head off thinking it's pointless to think about it right now. He then proceed himself to wash himself before heading into tub. Washing his head first, he let the water fall on his head while he rubbed it. While Ragna busy himself by washing himself, he don't notice that his bathroom door slowly slide open and behind that door was Akeno and Rias with a towel that cover their body. Slowly they sneak inside while Ragna washing himself. Nodded to each other, both of the girl let the towel fell from their body and slowly make their way toward Ragna who still busy himself. Taking this chance, both of them bump their breast against Ragna's back who tense upon making contact with it. Slowly turning his head, he glance at the girls behind him, naked. Again. A mixed of feelings of anger, embarrasement and shock can be seen from Ragna's face. A moment later, a loud of shout can be heard inside the bathroom,

'' What the fuck are you doing here!?''

Their only response was smile at him. An innocent smile. It was Akeno who open her mouth with her closed eyes smile on her face,

''we want to wash your back, Ragna-san''

''why?'', he ask.

''As a thank you for letting us stay at your house for a night''

''The hell I want that?'', Ragna said, tried to get far from them.

''It's ok, Ragna-san. Just relax and we take care all of it right, Rias?'' Akeno said it as she came closer to Ragna.

''yeah, we're gonna make you enjoy this, Ragna-san'', it was Rias who said, seductively.

Suddenly, a loud of bam can be heard after bathroom door been closed, leaving the girls in the bathroom. Right after that, a shout can be heard and it was Ragna who shout it,

''Hell no!''

Right after he shout, both of the girl looked at each other before they giggle at each other. Ragna is so childish. They thought.

 **XxxxxX**

After what could been forever for Ragna after he ask as nicely as possible to the girls to put their uniform on **NOT** in front of him, he push them into his room to give them space for they to changing. Ragna in his uniform, waiting for them at his living room. He's sitting on his couch, waiting for them. While waiting for them, Ragna takes this chance to think about the event that happen recently. The event he's been set up by Yuuma and later she tried to kill him then that brat been attacked too. Not to mention the rumour that Rias had said before. If the rumour were true, then there's something that they tried to do. If he had to guess, this thing they planning surely a big mess for all. If this is the evil that The big Red had been talk about, he surely gonna get it done with it as he promised to him. Hearing a soft footstep, he open his eyes to see that Rias and Akeno, fully clothes ready to go. After lock his door, the trio head to the school together. Along the way, one by one members of ORC join them to the school then last but not least, Issei show up and join them as the group walk together to the school. As they keep walking, the view of the school is close and along the way, Ragna can't help but glance at the same high school students who keep glancing at him and the group. Ragna was walking at the center while the others walk right beside him. One could tell that it is like Ragna was leading the group while the group keep following him. He sigh thinking about it. Now in front of the gate of high school, several murmurs can be heard after Ragna and the group show up such as,

'It can't be...'

'Ragna-sama in ORC club?'

'Ahhh... Ragna-sama and Yuuto-sama...'

And that one of the many murmurs he heard from the girls. Of course he just sigh hearing all of it. Then he remembered conversation he had this morning during his breakfast,

 **XxxxxX**

''Join you as members of ORC?'', he ask Rias. His face clearly shown that he curious about this invitation.

''Yes, I would like you to join us'', she confirm it after drinking her cofee.

Raised his left eyebrow, he ask her, ''why?''

''You haven't join any club right?, how about join our club?'', she ask him back which Ragna simply looked at her before grab back his breakfast.

'She got a point. I never join any club ever since I came here', it's true. Ever since he came here, he haven't join any club. It's not like he want it though because he came here for a mission, not for fun. After make his decision, he looked at Rias, ready for his answer,

''No, I don't want to, thanks for the invitation though''

''It's okay, it's not like I want to force you...'', she said it, expected that Ragna will refuse it. This is not the right time. When that time come, she will ask again and Ragna will accept it, she will make sure of it.

 **XxxxxX**

His mind still tought about it until school bell ringing, shook him off from his thought. Ringing of the bell meaning the first class gonna get started and he will be late. Fasten his pace, he head straight to his class, ignoring the murmurs from the girls.

 **XxxxxX**

Bell ringing again and it's time for a break. Ragna,Rias and Akeno agreed to grab a lunch together (they forced him actually) only to see that Ragna can't go because Sona herself show up and ask Ragna to come with her to student council room. Ragna can't refuse her invitation because she's the president and Akeno and Rias don't ask much for her reason. Leaving the girls, he went with Sona to the student council room. The girls on the other hand, decided to go to their clubroom instead.

Later, Ragna can be seen in the student council room sitting with Sona with a set of chest already prepare on the table. It seems that they are not alone. Unlike before, Sona been accompanied by her vice-president but now there're a few students that can be seen standing just right behind Sona with her vice-president. Must be her peerage. Ragna thought. Right after Ragna takes a seat, a cup of tea arrive and after takes a sip of his tea, he muttered a thank at Tsubaki which is Tsubaki nodded after hearing it. A cup of tea prepared for Sona too and after takes a sip of her tea, she dismisses Tsubaki and looks back at Ragna. It was Ragna who break the silence,

''So what you want with me again?'', he asks her, crossing his arm.

''oh yes, there's something that I would like to discuss with you'',

''And that is?'', he asks her, raised his left eyebrow.

'' why don't we discuss that while we play a set of game?'', she said while gestured to him a set of chest that already prepared on the table.

Ragna looks at her for a while before he nodded, agreed to play with her. It was Sona who first start the game by moving her rook. After placing her rook, she opens her mouth,

'' I heard about what happened to you'',

''Is that so?'' he said, not surprised that she know.

''Yes'',

''And how much you heard about it?'',

''Not much, just you been attacked by your date and somehow survive her attack and you managed to kill the one who 'killed' Hyodou Issei'', she answers him.

'' you sure heard enough''

''not entirely...'' she said.

Right after she said it, Ragna looks at her who sipping her hot tea. He's not a fool not knowing what she meant. That she too wants to know his true identity. He had to admit that she is good and if he's not careful enough, eventually she will know his true identity. Focussing back on his game, he opens his mouth,

''so this is what you want to discuss with me about?''

''not exactly''

''Then...'', before he can ask again, Sona cut in,

''It's about the incident, Ragna-san'',

Right after he heard what she said, Ragna looks at her confusely. Looking at his confused face, Sona continue again,

''As you already know, the one who attack you was from fallen angel fraction. The one who attack you was called as Raynare and the one that you killed was called as Dohnaseek. Both of them was a great warior from their fraction and during the last great war, both of them had killed many of our kind and one of the few that survived the great war but lot of us died in the war so all three fractions decided to end this war by signing a ceasefire. After a ceasefire been made by the three of the fractions, few of us can't accept the decision so they flew away''

''And what this had to do with the incident?'', Ragna ask. With her smile never leave her face, she ask him back,

''I believe you already heard the rumour from Rias right?'',

''Yeah, the rumour about the certain Sacred Gear user been attacked by a mysterious group who turn out was the same group that tried to take me down. So now you know that this is mysterious group was from fallen angel fraction, don't you think that you should do something about it, Sona?''

''Unfortunately I won't...'', she answer him.

''What the f...'', before he can finish the word, Sona butt in,

''Don't you find it strange, Ragna-san about this rumour?'', seeing him silent hearing her, she continue,

''Why they targeted the Sacred Gear user in the first place and in this place?'',

'' maybe they just wanted to kill them just for fun'', Ragna reluctantly replied.

'' Yes, at first I would say that but after you showed up, they actively attacked the users of Sacred Gear in this teritory on this two week however unlike Hyodouu Issei who you came in time to save him, all of the Sacred Gear users that they all attacked been missing until now except...'', before she continue, Ragna cut in,

''You mean there's another survivor?'',

''Indeed... Saji'', right after she said it, one of her peerage step forward after his name been mentioned by Sona. He was a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He wears a standard Kuoh academy school uniform, albeit without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up. With a bow, he said,

''Genshirou Saji, nice to meet you, Ragna-san'', Ragna only response was nodded at him before he looks at Sona again,

''Is this the one you said before?'', Ragna ask Sona which Sona nodded, confirm it. Then she opens her mouth,

'' Saji, I believe you should explain this to Ragna-san'',

He bows again after hearing her then he looks at Ragna, ready to explain. His story start as usual after school, he went straight back to his home only that day he went home late because he got to finish and submit his homework. Along his way, he stumbles upon someone. Quickly apologizing to him, he rush to get to his home only to be stopped by that man who he stumbled upon. He can't recognized his face because it was already dark when he went there but still he knew that he was a priest because he can still see that man wears a robe of priest eventhough it was dark that day. Before he can say a word to him, that man wears a wicked smile on his face and suddenly he draw something from his robe which it turns out was some kind of weapon. Before he can react to it, that stranger already impaled with his weapon and end his life and before that stranger can claim his corpse, Sona came in time to save him and revive him as her pawn. With a bow again, he end his story. After he explained everything to Ragna, Sona dismisses Saji as he retreat back to his position then she turns her head to Ragna,

'' so what do you think, Ragna-san?'',

''From what I can say, it must be one of this group. Maybe he disguised or something'',

'' Actually, you're half right about that because the one who attacked Saji was actually a human'',

''What!?'', Ragna said out loud, can't believe what she said. Her only response was nodded, confirm what she just said earlier before she continue,

''Like I said before, this group were actively do the killing after you show up so I decided to investigate this and to discover what their motives are. After I start investigating, I discover that this group was not randomly attacking the user, in fact they actually targeted them. It harder for me to search them because they like a snake, always waiting their victim to take a move before they devour them so after a long of deduction and calculations I made, I predicted that their next victim was Saji so I wait for them to show up so I can ambush them. As I predicted, they really show up and that when it caught me off guard when I see the one who show up. Freed Sellzen, that his name if I remembered correctly. He was a demon exorcist that been trained in Vatican and was considered to be genius exorcist at the age of 13. However, for unknown reason, he's been listed as the wanted criminal at the Vatican and since then, he became a stray exorcist. After a few years, he back again and...'',

''and you met him that night'', Ragna finish.

''Yes and because his appearance on that night, Saji has lost his life and it's my fault that he lost it. To repay to what I have done to him, I revive him as my pawn'', Sona finish her explanation. Behind her, Saji clench his fist, hard, tried to contain his anger. Freed Sellzen. He will make sure that he deserved the same thing he do to him, he thought.

Ragna on the other hand, simply rubbed his face after hearing her explanation. When he think that this problem is solved already, a new one arise. The question is that what their motive. Why they collected bodies of the user of Sacred Gear. After a moment, he ask Sona again,

''I believe that the last time you met that guy?'',

''Yes'', she answer.

He sigh after hearing her answer. This is going nowhere, he thought. Game of chest has long been forgotten. Suddenly, the sound of bell ringing can be heard means that break have over and it's time for a new class to start. Hearing it, Ragna sigh and excused himself to went back to his class. Standing up from his chair which Sona did the same, Ragna says his sorry for cannot continue their game of chess then he went to the door. Right after he hold the door knob to open the door, Sona stops him,

''Wait, Ragna-san'',

''Yeah?'', he said, half turn at her.

''Can I ask of you a favour?'',

''And why should I help you?'', Ragna ask back.

''As a favour for giving you an information that you looking for, don't you think that it appropriate for you to do the same thing for me?'', she said, smilling.

''Tch, fine... what you want me to do?'',

''Ohh, I will inform you when I need it, it's a pleasure to meet you and see you again, Ragna-san'', she said.

Ragna simply nodded after hearing her and he opens the door and let himself out from that room.

 **XxxxX**

The last bell ringing, ending the class for today. Akeno and Rias whom already finish packing their thing and decided to ask Ragna to walk together with them only to see that Ragna already left from the class. Both of them look at each other before they giggle. It seems that they are planning something and it involve Ragna in it. The scene change to Ragna as we can see Ragna is walking alone on the street, heading back to his home. Along the way, he remebered that he had to buy a groceries. Simply rubbing his hair, he head to a nearby mini mart placed in this neighbourhood.

'' It's 380 yen, sir'', the clerk said. Right after he said it, Ragna hands him the money which is the clerk take it and give him a change back,

'' Here's your change, sir, thank you and please come again'', right after he gave the change, Ragna takes it and heads out from that mini mart. Now that he had done purchasing the groceries, he's heading back to his home. Along the way to his home, Ragna sense something and that when he realized that he's been followed. With a scowl on his face, he realized that this someone that followed him has the same magical energy as Yuuma. Now he knows what to do, he changes his path, heading to another spot.

 **XxxxX**

Right now Ragna can be seen at the same park he and Yuuma last 'date'. It seems that the park itself has back to normal if he remembered the damages he caused to the park. Thinking that this must be Gremory's work, he shrugs it off. No wonder there's no news on tv about this. Standing in here for a while, Ragna shout,

'' Just get the hell out, I know you in there!'',

Just right after he shout, a figure emerge out from the trees that surrounding in this park reveal out a young women with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. She wears a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt. The button on the top of her trenchcoat left open, giving a view at her breasts and cleavage. She also wears a gold necklace around her neck. Seeing her show up, Ragna simply crossed his arms, staring at her. Right after she show up, she opens her mouth,

'' I mean no harm, Ragna The Bloodedge'', right after she said it, Ragna's right eye twitch a little bit. No wonder why he does that. Ever since he came here, there's only a few that knew his surname unless...

'That freak...', he thought.

'' So what you want with me?'', he ask, crossing his arms. His plastic fill with his groceries left hanging on his fingers.

'' I came here on my master's behalf. He wants to talk with you..'', she answer him.

''Then where the hell is he?'', he ask again which causes the women gritted her teeth in anger.

'how dare he talk to master like that', she thought. After tried to reason with herself that her master want him unharmed, she said,

''please wait a sec, Ragna The Bloodedge'', right after she said it, she slowly raised her right hand high enough so Ragna can see it then she opened her palm, a spark of dark flame engulf on her palm and right after that a voice can be heard from it. A dark chuckle can be heard from it. From the sound it made, clearly that the sound who made that sound was a male. Then that voice start to speak,

''Ahh... finally... it's my pleasure to able to meet you, Mr. Grim Reaper'', the voice said.

''so... you're her master?'', he ask, staring at the flame.

''Ohh yes I am and so Dohnaseek and Raynare, both whom you beated. I must say after seeing your performance, I'm truly believed that it is you'', that voice answer him.

A frown formed on Ragna's face. A performance he said. Is this some kind of talent show for him to test if he is worth for him. If so, then he is so fucked up because he dealt with the Grimm Reaper himself and he soon shall know what happens when he tried to pissed him off. After a moment, Ragna opens his mouth again,

''Then what the hell you want with me and that brat?'', he ask,

''Who?, ohh, you mean the one that Dohnaseek been tasked to killed?'',

''Yes!'', Ragna answer him, clearly angry from the sound he made.

''Ohh, that boy means nothing to me, he's just another spark that I ignited to heat the upcoming of war but you, Ragna The Bloodedge, you that I wanted'',

'War?', Ragna thought. What he tried to planning. He left the thought for later as he had the most important thing to ask.

''What you want with me?'',

''Join us. With you on our side, we shall bring a true light to this world. With your power, we shall show to the world that nothing can stop us and as a reward, I give you everything, money, power, women. You name it.'', the voice offer to Ragna who's been silent hearing him. Thinking that he managed to seduce Ragna to like what he offered, he let out a dark laugh which last several seconds after Ragna opens his mouth, answering him,

''Not interested'' he said while letting a yawn. He had to admit that his speech earlier makes him feel sleepy.

''What!?'', the voice said, clearly unpleased hearing what Ragna just said to him.

''I said before, Not. Interested.'',

''How dare you defy me! You shall know that no one dare to defy me. Kill him takes his Sacred Gear, Kalawarner!'', the voice ordered and right after that, the dark flame distinguished itself.

''As your wish, my master'', that women said who known as Kalawarner. Right after that, she change her form and summon her light spear, taking her stance ready to attack while Ragna simply yawn upon watching her.

After a yawn, Ragna ask her, '' so you think you can bring me down hmm?'',

'' No, After what you have done to Raynare and Dohnaseek, me alone cannot bring you down so...'', right after she said, she snapped her finger, several magical circle appear behind her then came out from it was several men or rather, fallen angel.

''I bring more to bring you down'',

'' Tch, here I thought that I would be bored here. Well, what you waiting for?, let's get this party started'', he said, leaving his groceries on the ground then slowly walked toward them while cracked his knuckles.

''Get him!'', Kalawarner command them.

 _ **The wheel Of Fate Is turning**_

 _ **Rebel 1**_

 _ **Action!**_

 _ **(Battle theme : One Punch Man Ost : Unbeatable)**_

After hearing her, five of them lunged forward at Ragna and each of them throw a punch at Ragna which is Ragna dodge every single of it. Then one of them summon his light spear and swing at Ragna which Ragna dodge it by ducking. Then Ragna takes this chance by sweeping his leg, making him flew off the air. Then Ragna continue again as he launch a punch at his face before he fall on the ground and his punch connected to his face and blow his face into the ground. After taken him down, Ragna turns around to face the others,

''One down, Four to go'', he said.

Seeing their comrade been taken down, four of them lunged at Ragna in anger. With their light spear in their hand, four of them swing their light spear at Ragna which is Ragna again dodge it easily. Seeing that none of their attack hitting Ragna, four of them change their plan by surrounding Ragna to block Ragna's escape. Then with a battle cry, four of them swing their light spear at Ragna. Seeing that he has nowhere to dodge it, he had no choice but to block it with his bare hands. Four of them shocked seeing how easily Ragna block their attack with his bare hands. Seeing this, Ragna takes this chance by pushing their light spear away making them lose their balance after it. Seeing that they were wide open, Ragna takes this chance by sweeping their legs off making them flew off the air. Again Ragna continue his assault as he ready his punch. With a battle cry, he punch four of them, blast them away to the trees. After Ragna finish them off, two of them sneak behind Ragna, swing their spear downward at Ragna. Ragna who already knew it, counter their attack by held their weapon off with his barehands. Both of them shocked seeing what happen before them. Seeing this, Ragna forcefully pulls them in front of him and before they fell on the ground, he hold their heads and plant their heads into the ground.

'' Now six down'', he said.

Then before Ragna, two of them lunged towards Ragna and before they can land their attack at Ragna, in blink of an eye Ragna already in front of them and before they can react to it, Ragna punch them at their gut. None of them make a move after been punched by Ragna and after a while, Ragna slowly pulls his hands and when he do that, both of his opponents slowly fell on the ground, face first.

'' And that should be the end of them. Now then...'', after thinking that he finish them off, he slowly walks towards Kalawarner who keep her smile waiting for him. Seeing her smile, Ragna think something was off and that when he feels something and he raised his head to see that a figure bigger than him tried to smash him into the ground. Seeing this, Ragna dodge it by backflip, letting the ground take the hit. A small crate formed after the impact leaving the cloud of dust and debris everywhere. Right after he dodge it, Ragna stand guard, ready for whatever he against right with now. Now stand on his guard, Ragna looked at whatever he against with, the area still fill with cloud of dust but but he can still see the one who attack him. The figure is bigger than him that's for sure and his size is almost the size of Iron Tager, The Red Devil. After the impact he made, the figure shout, cleanse the cloud of dust that fill this area. It was a male who has a muscles bulging out from each and every corner. His attire consisted of the same attire as the group of Ragna just defeated excepted that there's a lot of heavy chain with a magical word wrapped around him. The man himself struggle to break free from the chain. Just then he heard a voice from Kalawarner,

'' I'm sorry for the destruction he made, he always do that. Ohh again I'm sorry for not introduce him,his name is Teras. He was a monster from our fraction so we had to seal him. If he ever been released, he will kill all within his range without a mercy. It takes 50 of us to seal him but to use him against you, I think it worth it.''

Ragna who's been silent hearing her explanation simply rubbed his hair, said,

''Then the hell you waiting for?, let's see if this beast of yours can kill me'',

Just right after he said, Kalawarner release the seal and instantly the heavy chain that coils around Teras loose itself, releasing the man. After been released, instantly that man lunged forward at Ragna with a battle cry, land a punch at Ragna. Ragna upon seeing it, jumps back to dodge it. That man however, after missed his attack, continue his assault as he sends a barrage of fists to Ragna. Ragna upon seeing it, again dodge it easily and this causes that man angrier seeing that none of his attack hit Ragna. Suddenly, Teras change his plan as he land a punch into the ground creating a small eartquake to the ground. Unexpected of his action, Ragna lose his balance and that when Teras takes this chance as he jumps forward and launching a punch at Ragna. Due to the earthquake Teras made, Ragna can't dodge that punch as that punch land straight at him. The moment that punch move towards Ragna, there's only one word that Ragna can say in this situation,

''Shit'', he said.

Right after he said it, That punch land on his face, blast him into the ground. Seeing this, Teras continue hi assault as he sends a barrage of fists at Ragna which Ragna receive every single of it. Kalawarner who's been watching from the start, pleased with what she see before her. It's true that she horrified seeing how easily Ragna takes down all of her henchmen. She knew about Ragna's strength so that's why she prepared her secret weapon. Suddenly, Teras stops his attack as he tried to takes his breath back after wasting his energy beating Ragna down. Seeing his lifeless body, Teras let out a dark laugh, satisfied seeing this. After a moment, Teras stopped laughing and slowly he turns around, looking for his new victim, Kalawarner who's horiffied seeing this. Every step he makes towards Kalawarner, she takes her step back. With a fear plastered on her face, she said to him,

''Stop!, Teras, I'm the one who releasing you, in master name, I commend you to stop!

Her order however been completely ignored by Teras as he makes his way towards Kalawarner. Seeing that her first option to stop him failed, she raised her right hand while her mouth chant a magical seal and as soon as she finish chantting, she moves her hand towards Teras when suddenly three pillars of magical light appear just right where Teras standing then she closed her palm commend that three light combine together, binding Teras. Just right after she seal him, Kalawarner let out a heavy breath with a few sweats can be seen on her face. No wonder she's like that. That seal require a lot of mana and she think it's worth it. Now that she has finish what her master order, all she need to do was to retrieve Ragna's body and deliver it to her master and that when she heard a sound like something was break. Slowly turns her head, she looks at her magical seal that binds Teras slowly crack itself. Suddenly, a loud of roar can be heard inside that seal then a small crack earlier kept getting bigger and then it's completely broken. A complete shock and fear can be seen clearly on Kalawarner's face.

''It c-can't be...'', she said.

Teras wears an evil smile after he complety destroyed that magical seal while Kalawarner look horrified. With her left mana, she summons a magical lightning to paralyse him which it worked after that lighning hit him but that not last for long as instead of paralyse him, it getting him angry as he jumps towards Kalawarner as he hold both of his hand and slam it both towards Kalawarner with a battle cry. Kalawarner on the other hand, can't react to it as she already use all of her mana and barely can't move her body as she saw that Teras already above her. Seeing that her fate already been decided, she closed her eyes, expecting the incoming attack hitting her which is it don't. Instead, she heard a voice said,

''Hey, you okay?'', the voice said.

Shocked hearing it, she slowly opened her eyes and what she see was beyond her. Ragna is still alive and what's more, he block Teras's attack with his right hand while looked at her. Shock still consume her face as she slowly let her body fell on the ground as her feet can't contain any energy to stand on the ground but her shockness show Ragna enough that she was okay. Slowly turns his head, he forcefully push Teras away.

''I must say, your attack earlier has caused me pain not that it hurts much. Now then, it's time to repay what you did to me'', he said as he cracked his knuckles while Teras simply let out a roar, not really afraid of what he said.

''Okay then'', after he said it, Ragna takes his stance, ready to attack while Teras stand on his guard, waiting for Ragna. Suddenly in blink of an eye, Ragna already in front of Teras and that caught him off guard. Seeing this, Ragna with his right fist ready, he channeled his energy into his fist making it engulf in dark flame and then with a battle cry, Ragna punch Teras, hard. Silent filled the area and none of them make a move and after a moment, Ragna slowly pulls his hand back and he slowly turns around, leaving Teras and make his way towards Kalawarner. Right after Ragna turns around, Teras who's not move after been punch, slowly raised his right hand high enough, ready to slam it towards Ragna when he suddenly felt something strange just right beneath him. Suddenly, at the ground where Teras set his foot are shaken and that when a head of the beast emerge out from that ground and let out a roar as it open it's mouth to devour Teras. That head of beast are big enough as it completely devour Teras wholly as Teras screams in pain while Ragna slowly walks towards Kalawarner. For Kalawarner who's seen all of this, it is truly terrified her. She swears that she can see Ragna's red eye gleaming darkly when he makes his way towards her.

 _ **(End Of the Theme)**_

'He's a monster', she thought fearfully.

Just like before, Kalawarner expected the same fate that will fell on her so she prepared herself for this. For her master sake. Seeing Ragna slowly stop in front of her, in slow motion, she saw Ragna move his right hand which she expected that Ragna want to finish her off only to see that Ragna offer her a hand up. Of course Ragna's action shock Kalawarner. Time went slowly for Kalawarner for her to register what just happen before her. That Ragna just offer a hand to help her up. After what it seems forever for both of them, Kalawarner took his hand as he pulls her up. None say a word after Ragna pulls her up as they simply looked at each other.

Seeing that she don't have any injuries on her body, Ragna turns around, leaving her. Suddenly, Kalawarner stops him,

''Wait!'', she said.

Ragna stops at his track after hearing her. Without turning back, he ask,

''What?'',

''why?'', she ask while she looks down on the ground.

Her question make Ragna half-turns at her. Seeing that her question remain unanswered by Ragna, Kalawarner ask again,

''Why don't you finish me?'', hearing her question, Ragna looks at her for a moment before he walks to take back his groceries.

Again Kalawarner ask, now looks at him with her eyes clearly shown that she was furious,

''Is it because I'm a woman that you had to spare me huh, Ragna The Bloodedge?!'', again he don't answer her and again she ask,

''I'm one of the great knight that serve my master and for you, my enemy to spare me. It's ridiclious!''

''I demand an answer, Ragna The Bloodedge!'',

''Because you're an idiot!'', Ragna burst out, shocking Kalawarner. After his burst, Ragna continue,

'' You said before that you're one of the knight that serve your master but when that 'thing', as he said, he point his finger at Teras or what left of him, ''tried to end your life, what you do? You do nothing!, Yeah you will said that as long as your mission which is to end my life is success, it's okay to sacrifice your life for your master's sake, heh from what I can tell you, I call it bullshit!'',

''Then why you bother save me?!, I don't need your help and if it's my fate to die here, so be it!,

''Your eyes'', right after Ragna answer her, she fell silent. That statement from Ragna shut her up.

'' The looks from your eyes said otherwise. It says that someone please come to save you and so I came to save you'',

Clench her fist, hard, she said, ''I don't ask you to save me'',

''And I save you because I want to. I don't need your permission or whatesoever''

''You made a terrible mistake, Ragna The Blooededge. I will finish my mission right here, right now!'',

''Pretty loyal of you ehh?, then what you waiting for?, I was wide open here so take this chance to finish me off'', Ragna taunt her which it worked as she simply stare hard at Ragna with both her fist clench hard, tried to contain her anger. Ragna on the other hand, simply smirk, knowing that she can't do nothing to him. Seeing that Kalawarner looks down on the ground, speechless after what hearing what he said, he step forward, intend to leave this place and her when suddenly she stops him again,

''W-wait...'', she said which Ragna turns his head to looks at her,

When Ragna turns his head to looks at her, Kalawarner still looks on the ground, her body is a little bit shaking as if she tried to say something to Ragna but struggle to say it and it amuses Ragna. After a moment, Kalawarner gather her strength with her body still shaking, she said,

''T-thanks f-for s-saving me'', she said it. Blush slowly appear on her face as she say the word.

Ragna on the other hand, simply raised his right eyebrow upon seeing her. A moment before, she was so furious because Ragna save her and right now she thanked him for saving her. Surely this amuses him as he finally open his mouth, replied to her,

''don't mention it'', right after he said it, he turns to leave when she stop him again,

''A-And this is the first and last time I thank to you because the next time we meet, it will be your end, Ragna The Blooededge'',

''ohhh, then I shall wait to see that day come'', he said with a smirk before he makes his way, leaving the park and Kalawarner.

Right after Ragna leave the park, Kalawarner still looks at the direction Ragna take to leave the park before she shook her head, not believing what her mind told her,

'It can't be... he just save me a-and that's all, it's no like I l-like him or whatever', she mutters to herself.

After recover herself, she looks around her and of course all her servants including Teras still on this park, lifeless. She sigh seeing this.

'Master is not gonna like this', she thought.

* * *

Annnnd that the end of this chapter so what d you think. please leave a review.

so I've been wondering should I add Kalawarner into Ragna's harem? p.m me if you want to add her

and p.m me if you want me to add another girls.

so then, till next time


	7. Chapter 7

Well, hello reader, long time no update...'laughs nervously', Anyways, it's good to see you all again, I mean it's been a while after the last time I update so I hope you all just fine. There's a reason of why this late update and I will list all of it. First, my laptop was down and it got repaired. Second, I just bought my ps4 and I was so hyped that I was so totally into it until I I get my laptop back and I remembered about this fic so for all of you that waited for this fic, I'm really sorry and don't worry, I will try to update this fic often and without wasting more time, please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 07: The Unexpected

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!", a loud of shout can be heard on the street in the neighborhood where a young man with spiky white hair which the one who's shouting, breaking the silence of the night. The fact that he shouts where there are people on the same street, attract their attention.

"Why he's shouting, mom?" the boy ask her mother while he point his finger to the said man.

"shhh, kyousuke, don't point your finger at that man", said the mother as she hurriedly drag her son away from that street, afraid that man do something harm to them.

The mother action however unnoticed by the young man as his mind was clouded with the most stupid he ever did: he let his only clue for the case he's been investigated Free.

"Why the fuck I just let her go? This could be the only chance that I can end this shit quickly", he mutters to himself.

A moment of silence later, he let out a sigh before he raised his head to see the full moon shine brightly in this peaceful night.

"That bunny leach probably say something to piss me off if she ever knew about this", again he mutters to himself before he unknowingly let out a small smile on his face, thinking his last memory bickering with Rachel Alucard.

Another sigh let out from his mouth before he starts his journey back to his home.

XxxxxX

[Ragna POV]

-Ahhh-

The sound of my sigh I just let out right after I open the door of my house. Right after I open the door, all I can see inside my house was pitch black due to the lack of light and it's already late when I return. Turn on the light, I proceed to take off my shoes and put it back in my shoe rack. Along with the groceries held in my hand, I let myself into my living room. Put the groceries onto my coffee table, I let myself fall onto my couch. After that, I kept starring on the ceiling until another sigh let out from my mouth. That women's master word linger in my mind,

'He's just another spark I ignited for the upcoming war',

War. What that freak want when he said that.

Is it another Great War he tried to start?

What is it he tries to archive by starting the war? If he tried to start another Great War, is it means that he has his own army?

If is what Sona said is true then how the hell he can assemble his own army? Is the disappearance of the Sacred Gear users has something to do with his army?

Ahh fuck it.

This lead more questions than answers.

Red... What kind of mess you just dragged me to?

Thinking that it's pointless to think some answers, I tried to close my eyes to rest a bit. After all, today was one of hell day.

-Growl-

Until the sound of my stomach decided to wake me up and remind me that I haven't eaten dinner yet.

Another sigh again, I lazily let myself up from my couch and brought along the groceries that I bought to my kitchen and proceed to put it into my refrigerator. After finish put all the groceries, I once again lost in my thought as I tried to think dishes that could satisfy my hunger.

As I kept thinking, my mind wander back to the last weekend where I, bored as hell don't know how to spend my day in my house. And so, I settle myself on my couch; watch whatever channel to ease my boredom. As I kept change the channel, suddenly my finger stop change the channel while my eyes fixed on the screen. It's an anime.

It's not like I like to watch an anime I mean hell I wasn't even watch any show even in my old life.

This anime however, pique my interest because it is about cooking. That anime name was Shokugeki no... Hmmm I don't remember the name but whatever... What I can say about that anime was the ingredients he used to enhance the umami of his dishes. It sure was so damn delicious because people who eat the protagonist's dishes have some kind of effect like their clothes was shred into pieces upon savoring the taste of his dishes. I let out a small laugh because how ridiculous that effect is but somehow I can understand it. It's not every day we can see that such ingredients can be used in some dishes. Even I, who enjoy cooking can't think that much to make dishes.

Maybe because of that anime, I now know what dishes should satisfy my hunger as I ready myself to make the dishes.

-One hour later-

Mmm...I let a satisfied smile after I taste test of my dish and just what I expected, delicious but I wonder myself if I overdid it because the dishes I just make was the beef stew and the dishes itself can feed 7-8 people. Maybe because I was so hungry that I overdid it but I get the feeling that it more than that.

Tch, whatever... For now I will take a hot bath before I can savor the dishes that I just make exclusively for me.

XxxxxX

Ohhh...nothing can beat hot bath when we had a bad day especially today. During this time, I can relax without worried about anything. As I just lean on in my bath tub, I let out a sigh, completely satisfied with the temperature of my hot bath. After 10 or 15 minutes later, I let myself out from the heaven of my hot bath and let myself into my room. After a good 5 minutes to change myself into a comfortable clothes, I decided that it is time to enjoy my dinner. After a few steps I take to descend the stairs to my dinner hall, suddenly I felt something that I haven't felt so long since I was 'dead' in my old world. It was my instinct. Thanks to my master, Jubei, Heroes of the six, my battle prowess have greatly increase thanks to his teaching, well because of him too that I earned my nickname, The Grimm Reaper, the most wanted criminal in NOL that ever live well considering that I have a bounty that high enough to buy a small country but that's not the point here. My point here is that due to my master's teachings, my fifth sense was heavily increased especially my sixth sense which is my instinct which is I felt grateful for have it because of it, I managed to evade many possibility that lead me to my end which is this instinct of mine started when I was younger and still under training with my master, I still remember that moment when I for the first time tried to use Ars Magus but failed to do so and this of course entertain that bunny leech as she throws an insult to me as she tried to piss me off and this of course entertain that bunny leech as she throws an insult to me as she tried to piss me off and when I were busy throwing an insult towards Rachel, my master suddenly shout at me, said head up. Confused on what he said, I turn around only to saw a flying block of tree strapped in rope make exclusively for my training heading my way and of course I failed to dodge the incoming attack What happens next was my attempt to skip my training as I still kept my eyes closed tried to act that I was fainted and tried to fool my master but in that moment I failed to do so because something stop me from that. It was my instinct I believe that tell me something that definitely not good will happen to me if I tried to do that but this opportunities to skip master's training came at last so I can't let it go just like that. And so my hellish journey began after I believed that I have made the right decision, I found myself awake in the ship on the endless sea with Nu and the unexpected The Red Devil, Iron Tager and the more surprising, Rachel Alucard also aboard in this ship. What happen next was a brief explanation from Nu, bunny leech and Iron Tager about how we get here and why. Of course I was so scar... shocked when I heard all of that. The fact that I was dead and currently right now we in what was people said 'after life'. When I tried to take a deep breath and relax and pretend that I am not a ghost, Nu kept pushing me to talk to her. Of course, why would I talk to her I mean it's not that I scared of her because she's a ghost RIGHT? so she try another way which it worked because the next thing I know, my ship was been attacked. Rachel told to us that there's another ship that attacked us and point it to where it is... hmmm I'm not sure if I see correctly, currently the ship that attacked us was Nirvana herself that struggled to keep afloat on the water while Arakune was been pressed into service as the ship sails and on the deck of the ship, there's a number of people that looked at me with murderous intent. I wonder what the hell that I do that I have to deserve this. Suddenly Rachel ask Iron Tager after she confirm that she had found it. Iron Tager tried to confirm it by using his Telescopic eyes, and indeed the treasure was there, aboard in that ship. So I ask about this treasure and Nu blabbering about the Sacred Treasure, The Crimson Grimoire and it was so rare that we should steal it. what the hell you think I am, a pirates?. well it's not a bad idea but that's not the point here. So I ask her again of why should I steal it. This time Iron Tager tried to convince me to steal it as he said that if we lose this battle, the Crimson Grimoire will forever gone in our grasp. Again I said to them that why the hell should I fight and no, I will not fight for whatever the hell this treasure. Of course Rachel knew how to switch me on when she whispered to my ear that if I don't fight, the GHOSTS will eat me. It's not like I was so scared I mean it's normal if we fight back when there's a ghosts tried to eat you RIGHT? so I tried to use my Blazblue to end this fight once and for all but Rachel beat me to the head, told me that I shouldn't be reckless but our ship was been attacked again and their ship were closing in and this leaves me no choice as the only chance that we can win this fight was ram our ship towards them. So as Rachel's plan, I uses the Blazblue to move this ship as I roar a charge while my brother, Jin do the same. The only sound that can be heard in this sea was our roars as our ship closing in. In that moment, our ship met with a mighty crash. Fortunately, our ship suffered a minor damage I guess if I say so on my ship part but Jin's ship on the other hand, Nirvana has suffered a broken face probably due to the impact with Carl had a mental breakdown when he see it. so I ask Jin what the hell was going on and he told me that I tried to steal their Sacred Treasure. So I ask him what the hell of this so called Sacred Treasure then he showed me the Crimson Grimoire. There it was, The treasure itself cluttered on the deck, the beautiful ruby that can said be found in this sea. It was a freaking Tuna. I thought that I just lost my mind but Nu, Iron Tager even Rachel confirm that it is indeed the treasure itself, the freaking tuna. Then, an argument happen between my crew and Jin's crew, all want nothing but the tuna then suddenly the bunny leech came with an idea, a proposal she said. Jin decided to listen to her proposal and that when shit happens. The bunny leech decided that she want to makes a trade between the tuna and...ME. Of course Jin immediately agreed then an exchange between the tuna and me started and now I safely aboard in Jin's ship with his crew and Jin decided to experiment me. The experience was so horrible that I have wake up from my sleep and then everything became clear. It was a fucking nightmare. I realized one thing after I experienced that. It was always to relies to my instincts. Since then I always relies to my instincts whenever I tried to make a hard decision so why in earth that all of ORC members in my dining room, expected me as if I just serve them a dinner. As if they know that I just make a large portion of dinner that I usually made for myself then I realized one thing. Now I wonder why I cooked more than usual. It was my instinct that tell me to cook more.

XxxxxX

{Normal POV}

"So..." Ragna take his time to examining the ORC group before he continue,

"What the hell all of you doing here?"

"We had an urgent meeting to discuss", it was Rias who answer him.

"And why is it had to be my house?", Ragna ask again, this time, irritated upon hearing Rias answer from before.

"well your house is near and the truth is we were hungry actually especially Koneko", she answer him while her finger point at Koneko who maintain her stone face but her lip let out a small smile considering that she once again finish the stew and she completely satisfied with the dishes.

"I don't recall being your servant, Rias", Ragna said, sarcastically.

"But you do serve well although you weren't, Ragna-san", Rias answer, smiling.

"And how so?"

"You serve us a dinner even though we don't know you would do that much to us, Ragna-san so we here would like to thank you", Rias answer, smile never leave her face.

No. If you ever want to thank to, you should thank to my instinct for the dinner and yeah... Fuck my instinct.

Of course Ragna don't say it out loud.

However Rias explanation still continues...

"And this morning too, you provide me and Akeno a warm breakfast and also let us into your warm bat.., before Rias can finish her word, Ragna cut in,

"Ok, ok I got it", Ragna said while his cheek blush a bit, remember the embarrassing moment with both of the ladies.

'I swear to the god that this ladies going to kill me one day', Ragna thought while the ladies let out a giggle upon seeing Ragna's face.

Shook his head as he tried to forget that moment, Ragna continue,

"If I had to guess, this meeting must have something to do with me",

"Well, you actually was correct even though it was just a guess", this time, Akeno who answer him.

"Then make it quick, I don't have time for this",

"Yes, we would but first, we would like to congratulate to Issei for becoming our new member",

ORC member give applause to Issei which Issei quickly respond by stand up and give a bow and said that he will do his best.

And then Rias continue her speech about devil's origin and how the event of the Great War unfold and why they recruit devils among human which Ragna already knew all about it but decided to just hear it until she explain the main reason of why they were here in the first place which she did mention that it had something to do with him.

''so you first task is make a contract with any human in this town'',

''by doing that, any humans that seal a contract with a devil can greaten the power of the devil'',

''And to do so, you have to fulfill whatever their wish for and when they satisfied with your service, use this'', as she said it, a card appear between her fingers and quickly she turns the card so Issei can see front of the card which surprised Issei as a flash of memories play inside Issei's head as he remembered the day he get the same card from that young women.

''Is that….'', before he can finish his word, Rias cut in,

''Yes, Issei, this is the same card you got that day'',

''But how?'',

''that young women was a devil in my family clan''

''I-I see'',

''with this, you can seal a contract with that human'', she reach the card so Issei can take it but before Issei can take it, Rias suddenly pulls it back and this of course make Issei moves closer to take the card.

Before he can reach it to take it though, Rias moves closer to Issei and whisper in his left ear,

"and if you do good in your job, I will grant any wish you want, Issei",

"a-any wish I-I want?", Issei stammered.

"Yes, I can provide you anything you want,Issei", Whispered Rias to Issei in sultry tone make Issei's perverted side more disgusting than before. Soon Rias takes her sit on the couch, leaving Issei who still dreaming in his perverted world. All who he could think about was touching his buchou's big juicy breast and makes her moan in ectasy. Just think about that makes Issei laugh in pervertly. All of them seems to ignored Issei as they already knew about Issei perverted side and Rias take this advantage to encourage Issei to do his job more efficiently except there's one person in this room right now can't see it that way.

"The hell you just say to him?", Ask Ragna to Rias after have to witness that disgusted side of Issei.

"hmm... oh nothing. It's just a word of courage to raise his spirit and some reward if he do well in his job",

"yeah, I can see it worked for him", said Ragna, sarcatically.

"yes, indeed", Rias said as she smiles at Issei who still in his dream world but later her eyes fell on Ragna as she with her smile on her beautiful face said,

"or do you prefer the same reward just like Issei, Ragna-san? because I'll gladly give you too", Rias teases Ragna.

"Hell no!", Ragna half shout at Rias, to think that she just imply that he want the same reward as that brat, angered him. This of course makes Rias giggle, see Ragna's reaction.

After a few moment later, Ragna clears his throat, this of course earn him an attention from The Orc group including Issei who just recovered from his dream world.

"now that all of this is settled, why don't you just make a straight point of why this meeting actually held, Rias?",

"yes, Ragna-san, I believe this is the time I tell you about this meeting", Rias takes her moment before she opens her mouth again,

"I believe that you once again make a contact with a Fallen Angel, am I correct, Ragna-san?",

"yeah I have, I already take care of it so what about it?",

Rias don't immediately answered but take her moment to memorise of what Ragna just said to her. Then she looked at Ragna again,

"Apparently you are not the only one that they targeted",

"what the hell?", Ragna said, slightly shocked upon hear what Rias just said.

"Apparently there's two people that Fallen Angel targeted, they are..."

"you, Ragna-san...and the other one... Hyodouu Issei",

XxxxX

The next day, Ragna can be seen walking alone on the street, on his way to the school. His face showed bored expression as he raised his right arm to cover his mouth while he yawned. Last night sure exhaust Ragna as he can't get some sleep because of the last night incident. Right after ORC left from his house, his mind was clouded from the last night event.

'Two attack at the same night and it's me and that brat again….'

'At least I knew the reason of why they attack me but… what about that Issei kid... what reason they keep assault him?'

'Are they desperate enough to kill him or… they already knew about the True Form of that brat Sacred Gear?', then Ragna remembered last night event when Issei in front of all people in his house, shows his Sacred Gear. It was Akeno who explain what the Sacred Gear is but Ragna unconvinced about it. It as if that there's something more than that. Something more dangerous.

'If they knew about it that could explain why they keep assault Issei but why bother kill him because if they tried to extract the Sacred Gear from Issei, they need him alive because the Sacred Gear itself only react through the will of the user means that if the User are dead, the Sacred Gear itself are useless unless….', Ragna looks at his right arm which after he clench it into a fist and unclench it for several times, he raised his hand high enough to block the sunlight to look closer at it.

While Ragna remain like that, behind him, a familiar face spotted Ragna on the street and decided to approach him,

''Ragna senpai'', upon hearing his name been mentioned, Ragna moves his eyes towards the source of the voice.

There he was, the guy that relatable of this incident, the guy's that Ragna tried to find the connection with the incident which he himself oblivious about it,

Hyodouu Issei.

''Good morning'', he said, smile on his face.

''yo'', Ragna's only reply.

''you seems lost in your thought, senpai, is something wrong?'', Issei ask, concerned.

''Nah, it's nothing, just got something on my mind, it's not a big deal anyway'', Ragna answer him while he again yawned while cover his mouth with his right hand.

''not enough sleep?'',

''yeah, if it isn't because of your prez and your vice, I would have slept enough''.

It is true. Last night, Rias and Akeno once again tried to sneak inside Ragna's house to sleep with him again which is they failed to do so because Ragna already knew about their plan and he already expected them when they came inside his bedroom using their teleportation magic. What happen next was a long of lecture from Ragna to the girls. Like a good father that scolds his daughters to teach them some good manners, the daughters namely Rias and Akeno, on their knees with their eyes looks at nothing but their knees, silently hearing some good lectures from the father, namely Ragna. When Akeno tried to object, Ragna cut her in, said that they have no right to say anything when obviously they have done the wrong. So after a good hour of lecture, Ragna let them off, said to them to never sneak inside his house again. To make sure they really went to their home and not inside one of his room, he even sent them off by using his teleportation magic.

Ragna can only sigh when he remembered incident last night. Issei on the other hand, rubbed the back of his head while he laughs, awkwardly.

''umm… I'm so sorry for their action, Ragna senpai'',

''nah, it's fine, it's not your fault anyway'',

And so they resumed walk to the school. During the walk to the school, both of them remained silent as both of them don't intend to start a conversation. For Ragna, he completely fine with it but Issei on the other hand, seems a little off. His behavior is like a child that wants to ask his father to play but afraid he will get scolded. Issei wants to talk to Ragna about something but struggles to do so but Ragna knew that so he decided to ask Issei,

''So, Issei….'', Ragna takes his time to attract Issei attention, ''you got something to talk about?'',

Ragna sudden question shocked Issei before he ask, ''w-what do you mean, senpai?'',

Ragna suddenly stops in his track make Issei stops as well. Slowly he turns around to face Issei directly and took his time to look at Issei before he says,

''Just straight to the point, Issei. I know you want to have a word with me'',

Again Ragna shocked Issei as he caught what Issei tried to hide. Looking at the floor with his hair cover his face, clearly hide any emotion from his face. For a moment he stay like that until a single sentence came out from his mouth,

''can we talk somewhere else?'',

Ragna looks at him for a moment before he answers him. What happens next was a silent walk lead by Issei followed by Ragna to where Issei wants to have a private talk with Ragna. After a few minutes, both of them were in the park where despite it still early in the morning, there are a few people in this park. After find a near bench where it face the vending machine, both of them settle in there. Issei still look on the floor when he take his sit while Ragna on the other hand, yawned again while waiting for Issei to start the conversation.

They stay silent for a few minutes before Issei opens his mouth,

''This is so unfair'', his first word came out from his mouth make Ragna raised his left eyebrow, confused in his word but he kept silent, know that Issei still want to continue,

''I mean….been resurrected as a devil? That kind of bullshit if you ask me or any normal people around here and among of all people, why it had to be me? I mean I'm just average normal people you can find around here or why not someone like Yuuto Kiba? I mean I know that he's already a devil but…'', Issei let out a sigh before he continues again,

'' I want a normal life where I can go to the school with my friends, enjoy my time with my youth, find a girlfriend, married to her, live the rest of my life with her till I die but it doesn't matter now when there's a clan as Fallen Angel targeted me because I have this Sacred Gear'', Ragna thought that Issei already finish his word if he doesn't hear the next word from Issei because he said it in low voice,

'and I haven't touched boobs yet', soon after silence fell on both of them when suddenly Ragna let out a sigh before he done something unexpected: bump his fist onto Issei's head.

The said man held his head with both of his hand, tried to ease the pain that Ragna just inflicted to him before he said,

''what the hell is that?'',

''that is for what you said earlier, pervert'', Issei looks down, having caught off by Ragna of what he whisper before he heard Ragna continue again,

''and for all you said about have a normal life'', the moment Ragna said that, Issei widens his eyes and looks at Ragna, tried to ask Ragna for what he meant by that before Ragna cut him,

''Look, Issei…. When Sacred Gear was planted into you since your birth, that is the moment when you won't have any this 'normal life' you mentioned earlier and it is only matter of time before you were targeted by fallen angel or devil fraction. Fate can be cruel and you are one of them that have suffered it but it doesn't mean that you have to accept it'', Ragna seems lost in his thought before he continue again,

''not everyone get a second chance and you are one of the rare that got it and whether you knew about this or not, Rias Gremory resurrected you as one of her peerage for a reason and whether she chose you because she wants to use you or she have other motives who knows but know this, Issei….'', soon he said it, Ragna looks at Issei, resolve on his eyes,

''Like I said earlier, not everyone got a second chance and you should be grateful about it so cherish it even it means that you was a tool for Rias gremory but that doesn't mean that she owns you. Yeah she owns your body but not your soul. You are still you and you got better damn remember it!''.

Ragna's word register inside his mind as soon as Issei widens his eyes then his eyes fell back on the ground as Ragna's word kept playing in his mind.

'Senpai was right. I should not be sad about this, like Senpai said earlier, not everyone get a second chance and maybe this new chance I just got right now was a change of fate that maybe lead me to a greater life. Maybe this time I can fulfill my dream to become a harem king and buchou just made a promise that she will grant me any wish I want if I do a good job in my work. Maybe this was not bad at all."

Issei let out a big smile after he found a new resolve of this new chance of life he got when suddenly he stand up and with a dramatic pose like some kind of shounen anime, he declared,

"That's it, I will become a harem king!", he shouted with all of his heart and this of course earn him an attention from all of the people in this park which the effect of his declaration had different effect on the people here. The old folks ignored him as they continued their talks again while the mothers hurriedly drag their son from the playground while whispers among others about Issei and of course Issei doesn't care about all of that after his declaration.

Ragna simply rubbed his temple upon saw the declaration of Issei and what effect towards the people in this park then he let out a chuckle after heard his declaration,

'Harem King?, well that's kind of weird dream he tried to accomplish but still...', he looked at Issei for a moment before he shifted his eyes back to the ground, 'at least he has his reason to live right now I mean not everyone can recover that easily just like Issei... and not like me'.

It's true. It takes years for Ragna before he can recover from the trauma he had been through on that horrible day. His years of peaceful life in church vanished in a seconds just like that all because of that man. Thanks to his master, Jubei and Rachel Alucard, he finally gained hope and a reason to live and that is have his revenge against the man who did this to him but that didn't help him in a bit as his master, Jubei and even Rachel warn him to never engage in a battle with Terumi but he shrugged it off all because his mind was clouded with nothing but vengeance. When finally he face Terumi in battle, he realize how worthless he is compared to Terumi's prowess in battle but it doesn't matter to Ragna if Terumi is the creator of the Blazblue, he will never back down without a fight. In the heat of the battle, he finally able to beat Terumi in battle but in the cost of one life.

He will never forget her. Lambda. It's because of her sacrifice, he managed to beat Terumi by activate the true Power of Blazblue. It take one life for he realize how foolish he is. It because he was consumed with his vengeance, he let that poor girl die.

Ragna let out a big sigh after remembered that day.

What done has to be done and now he will cherish his given new life for the sake of freedom and not of vengeance anymore.

As Ragna kept his head with his thought, Issei on the other hand, has recovered from his motivation and upon saw the troubled look of Ragna, he can't help but ask,

"Senpai, are you all right?", Issei ask, worried.

Issei sudden question break Ragna from his thought and Ragna tried to ease Issei's worries by say that he's fine but his throat felt dry so after he clear his throat, he replied,

''I'm fine'', he said after he clears his throat for the second time. Issei don't bought of what Ragna just said so he ask again,

''Are you sure?'',

''Yeah, just my throat felt a little dry, that's all'', upon heard Ragna's answer, Issei's face shifted into a happy one as he know what to do.

''Ah, you must be thirsty. Wait here. I buy some.'', he said which Ragna tried to decline but his throat again interrupt him as he cough again to clears his throat. When Ragna finally regained his voice to speak, Issei already on his way to the vending machine,

''It's ok... I'm fine.'',

''It's ok. my treat'', Issei said, his whole body face directly at Ragna while he walks to the vending machine with a big smile on his face. Little did he know that he failed to notice a figure behind him and in that moment, Issei and the figure stumbled upon and the figure fell on the floor. Realized that this was his mistake, Issei turn around so he can face the figure and apologize but something stop him and this of course noticed by Ragna as he raised himself up from the bench and see what occurred that make Issei suddenly stiffened like that and his suspicions was true. lying on the floor was a young girl in a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip. Due to the white veil that cover half of her face, Ragna can't see clearly her face but for some reason she kinda remind him of someone. Turns his head back at Issei again, Ragna confused of why Issei hasn't help her up yet then his eyes fell on the same young nun again, he knew why. The way she fell earlier with both of her legs raised shaped in M, Issei and Ragna can clearly see the panties of the young nun. Ragna simply rubbed his temples upon knew of why Issei react like that then he attempt to wake Issei up from his state, he smack his hand behind Issei's back as Issei yelp in pain.

''The hell you space out, brat?'', Ragna ask even though he knew what Issei thought about.

''A-ah, it's nothing,ahahaha'', Issei laugh nervously tried then he remembered that the young nun still on the floor so he hurriedly to her.

''Hey, miss are you okay?'', Issei hurriedly to the young nun to offer his hand to nun to help her up. The young nun takes his hand as Issei help her up. As the young nun dust herself off from the imaginary dust, Ragna takes this chance to take a closer look on her.

''The young nun,probably same age as Issei and probably not from here', Ragna thought as he examine her nun outfit but due to the white veil that covers her face, Ragna can't see her face clearly.

Somehow she really remind him of someone of he know but he can't tell who.

''Thanks for helping me!'', she said with a smile on her face.

''Nah, it's fine...'', before Issei can finish his word though, came out of nowhere, a strong gust of wind blew towards them and this caused the white veil that cover the young nun's face blew off, reveal her full face to Ragna and Issei. In that moment, both of them wore a different reaction on their face. to Issei, she was a cute young girl she just met and and was his ideal girl but to Ragna, she was a picture of memory that long forgotten that flash in Ragna's memory. Ragna had wish that he'll forget his past life but it seems it'll never let Ragna go just like that.

Because to Ragna, she was remind of Ragna to someone that he once hold dearest most.

''S-Saya...'', was Ragna said.

Both of young nun and Issei shocked upon witness the unexpected action of Ragna but Issei was shocked the most because ever since Ragna came here, not once he saw that look of Ragna.

It was a mixed of emotion Issei noticed. He noticed every emotion that present on Ragna's face but what shows really the most was sadness. What happens in Ragna's past that he shows that kind of emotion towards this girl, Issei wondered.

Before Issei can question Ragna though, the young nun who's been quiet suddenly break the silence.

''Umm...'', Ragna break free from his state after been interrupted by her voice then immediately Ragna wore his stoic face again then before they realize, Ragna already walks away from them, leaving them speechless. When Issei finally realize what just occurred, he tried to call Ragna but he's already gone from their sight.

As Issei conflict himself whether he should go to Ragna or leave him be, the nun again interrupt Issei from thinking.

''Ummm...'', the nun tried to gained Issei attention but her tone now filled with sad, thinking that she probably upset the other guy that just leaves suddenly. Sensing this, Issei tried to assure the nun that everything was fine,

''hey...it's fine. That man not leaving because he hate you... maybe the way he looks at you remind him of someone he once know. Don't worry, he maybe look like that but he's actually a nice guy'',

The nun seems a little bit relieved after heard Issei's explanation as she let out a small smile to Issei. Issei looked stunned after witness that beautiful sight but later he recover as he ask her,

''So what brings you here miss...?'', soon she heard the question, she bows her head a little, embarrassed to do what she wants to do earlier.

''ahh...m-my name's Asia Argento. I-I wonder i-if you could perhaps show me the way to the church in this town?'', she finally said it with her head bows again, ask for Issei's help.

That lasts for a few moments before Issei replied to her, ''Sure'',

Heard Issei's answer, she raised her head, widens her eyes as she can't believe of what she just heard. Suddenly a big smile flash on Asia's face and this of course caught Issei's off guard.

'She's really cute', Issei thought.

''Oh Dear Lord, thank you very much, mister'',

''It's fine. I'm Hyodouu Issei. Just call me Issei. This way, miss...''

''c-call me Asia, Issei-san'',

''Ok Asia is it then'', he said as he flash smile on her as she blush a little bit. Issei start walks to the location of the church with her on his side as both of them happily chat with each other.

XxxxX

The last bell ring, ending the school hours. Soon after the school hall crowded with students which few rather return to their home after school, other wanted to hang out with their cliques at some famous café and some goes to their club. Among of the students, one particular student stood out a lot because most of the students stop what are they doing and do one thing, look at him or more like, glare at him. Well, the male students do that but the female students on the other hand, stare at that student with awe and lust. That particular student was none other than Ragna as he is walking to his shoe locker, ignoring the stares he got.

Now in front of his shoe locker, Ragna open his shoes locker which Ragna frown upon seeing what inside it. The locker was full with pile of love letter which haven't decrease after that incident. Letting out a tired sigh, Ragna tried to reach to his shoe but due to the massive of the letter, it blocked Ragna view to grab it and so in his attempt to take out his shoes, some of the letters fell on the ground which Ragna let out a growl upon seeing the mess he just made.

Seeing there's no other option except collect the letters back, Ragna lowers himself to take the letters back, that when he see that. It was one of the letters that fell because of his recklessness but what attracts his attention was the stamp that used to seal the envelope of the letter. It was Gremory's seal. Looks at it for a moment, Ragna decided to open the envelope and see what scheme that Rias set up for him this time. It says…..

The end of the West of the town.

I'll waiting for you there,

Love,

Rias Gremory

Another sigh let out from Ragna's mouth after he read the letter. Looks like he got something to do first before he can go home.

It's already dark when Ragna arrive at his destination since it is so far away and Ragna decided to just walk to there. Arrived at his destination, Ragna takes his time to examine his destination. It was an abandoned old building. Ragna slightly raised his left eyebrow, curious of why he has to be here but he guesses he knew why. See that he's already arrive before Rias, he decided to wait for her but he doesn't has to wait for long as he already can heard a sound came from the forest. Soon after, the source of the noise show up and it was the group of ORC however they still didn't notice Ragna as they busy discuss about something which Ragna caught a glimpse of their conversation,

''Originally they are slaves of the devil'',

''like us?'',

''yes but there's a clan who betrayed their master and live how they please''

''they are the stray devil'',

''I see'',

''Apparently he used this place to lure his victims and eat them'',

''e-eat them?'',

''Indeed, Issei, so it is our duty to vanquish this stray devil so he will do no harm to humans.''

''yes, buchou!'',

'Ahh, as I thought. A stray devil appears in this town and she wants to destroy it but it doesn't make sense, why she wants me here? She and her peerage are strong enough to defeat him', thought Ragna after he caught the conversation of the group.

As Ragna lost in his thought, the group finally noticed Ragna and approaches him.

''Ragna-san'', it was Rias who called out for him which broke Ragna from his thought.

''Yo'', he replied back.

''You early'',

''Nah, just got here the same time you all does'',

''I believe you know why you are here?'',

''Yeah, you all spoke about it earlier and I happen to hear a glimpse of it'',

''And I wonder why I had to be here considering that it is not of my concern'',

''That is not actually true, Ragna-san'', hearing this, Ragna raised his left eyebrow before ask,

''What do you mean?'',

''well, why don't we show you why your presence are required, Ragna –san'', Rias said, gestured to Ragna to follow them into the old building.

At first Ragna just looks at Rias, tried to search any meaning in Rias's word. After a moment of silent, Ragna agree,

''Fair enough'',

And so all of them make their way into the old building.

All of them entered the old building as Issei looks at his right and left, curious of what this stray devil they will face and Ragna on the other hand, yawned again for the fifth time, his face clearly shown that he really don't want to be here. Along the way, Rias without glance, ask Issei,

''Issei'',

''y-yes, buchou'',

''do you know about chess?'',

''Chess? You mean the board game?'',

''Yes. As master, I am the king, additionally there is the queen, the knights, the rooks, the bishops and the pawns. A special devil can give special powers to her various pieces'',

''special powers?'', Issei ask.

''We call this technique 'evil piece' '',

''why you do that?'', Issei ask again which Rias ignored it,

''Anyway, tonight, take a close look at how devils fight'', Ragna who's been silent all this time suddenly opens his mouth'',

''is this what you want to show me, Rias? If so then you just waste my time for being here'', upon hear what Ragna said, Rias looks at him, smile on her face.

''Of course not considering that you knew about my true identity, I conclude that you knew about this technique too but….'', as she trailed off, her face became serious instantly, ''the thing I want to show you was beyond that and I hope you can solve it, Ragna-san'', Ragna looks at her for a moment after hear what she said and with a sigh, he said,

''Yeah, yeah, just get done with it'', Rias let out a smile after hear that Ragna agree to help her. Little did Ragna know, Rias was planning for something and it begins tonight.

Soon after their little conversation, a voice can be heard in this old building, caused all of them stand on their guard except Issei who looks clueless upon danger that coming.

''hmm, what's this?'',

''I smell something foul… but I also smell something delicious'',

''Are you sweet….or are you bitter?'', soon after she said it, she make her entrance as she show up from one of the pillars, naked.

''tits'', the one only male that can said it with a pervert face, Issei as he completely treasure the magnificent view before him. This of course don't last long when someone decided to stop it by bump his fist onto Issei's head. Issei on the other hand can only held his head with both of his head to touch where it hurts and looks to who could have done that. The culprit was none other than Ragna as he curls his fist and held it high as he tried to punch Issei again.

''concentrate, you idiot'', he said.

''o-okay'', as Issei finally regain his composures thanks to Ragna, Rias step in and say to the stray devil,

''stray devil, Vice… you have abandoned your master and let your powers run rampant. You will now face judgment for your sins. In the name of Gremory Nobility…. '', as she said, Rias point her finger at Vice, finish her word, ''I will destroy you!'',

Vice looks at Rias with uninterested eyes before she say, ''oh, what an impudent brat you are. Shall I dye all of you in bright red, just like that hair of yours?'', soon she finishes her word, she shamelessly play with her breast before let out a seductive smile.

''that is the line of a desperate small fry'', Rias counter her.

Issei after finally focus back to the situation, looks at Vice, 'so this is stray devil?', before his face reverts back to his pervert mode.

''…. She just looks like a slutty exhibitionist to me'', Ragna on the other hand, can only sigh upon seeing Issei. His mind only thinking of how he can change this brat.

Soon after Issei said what in his mind, the stray devil decided to humor Issei as she raised her legs high enough to Issei see but instead a long beautiful legs belong to a very sexy women turns out it was a legs of monster with a fur cover her lower part. Behind her back, her tail of the head of snake decided to show up and hissed at them. Issei gasped in shock while Kiba explain him calmly,

''Didn't I tell you?''

''that her heart and body are both monster'', Issei half believed after witness what before him, but still,

''Her tits are so nice….what a waste'', he said before his eyes as he saw a magical circle appear on her nipples and soon her nipples became hard after the magical circle stop circle around it.

''that's a magical symbol'', was Issei said before the stray devil suddenly make her move as she pinched both of her nipples and what came after it was magical beam fired from her nipples towards them.

Seeing the sudden attack, Issei failed to respond himself to dodges. This of course noticed by Rias as she tried to drag Issei to dodge the beam but she was late for a second as Ragna make his move by grab the collar of Issei's shirt and throw Issei towards Kiba which he catch Issei while at the same time Ragna just timely dodge the beam by sidestep, let the floor and the wall behind him take the hit.

''Ok, yeah, she's definitely monster'', Now Issei believe that she really monster. Ragna shook his head, don't believe what he just heard from what Issei just said, shout at him,

''concentrate and don't let your guard down, you idiot!'',

''y-yes, senpai'', seeing that both of them unharmed, Rias without hesitate, uses her technique, evil piece,

''Yuuto'', she says to him which he respond as he summon his sword and in a flash, he disappeared.

''w-wow'', what Issei can said.

''He's too fast for you to see him….Yuuto's position is knight…. His specialty is speed'', as she said it, suddenly Kiba appear before the stray devil and in a flash, two of her arms was cut off clean by his sword. Two of Vice's monster arms fell on the ground while she grunted in pain then Koneko suddenly step in and face directly the stray devil.

''watch out, Koneko-chan'', Issei said, worried.

See that little girl have some guts to face her, Vice screamed in anger as she suddenly do something unexpected, her monster body transform which her abdomen suddenly opens its mouth and she lunged forward to devour Koneko. Koneko however, let it devour her. This of course shock Issei but Rias assures him,

''Don't worry'', as soon she said it, Issei confused upon hear what her buchou said to him but soon his answer to what Rias said earlier was answered when suddenly the stray devil seems like she had trouble on her abdomen where its earlier devour Koneko as its seems struggle to close the mouth. Suddenly the mouth was opened itself or more like was forced to open from inside as a small figure was inside the mouth and both of her hand was held on that jaw of that mouth as she break its jaw. This of course left Issei with his mouth open as he doesn't believe what he just saw.

'' Koneko is the rook. Her specialty is simple…. She can defend against any attack'',

''see? She's not even flinching'', Rias said as she point to where Koneko is as she held the mouth of the monster but her clothes seems like not survive as inside that mouth has some kind of substance that melt the clothes of her but Koneko don't bother with it as she said,

''fly away'', soon after her word left from her mouth, she swings both her hand and instantly the mouth that held her was smashed in pieces including its teeth. Due to the impact from Koneko's attack, the stray devil was blown away and smashes herself against one of the pillars inside this building. Right after she hit against the pillars, the stray devil fell on the ground, grunted in pain. Koneko on the other hand, simply dust herself off from what remains of her uniform.

'Koneko-chan is… someone I'll leave alone', Issei thought after see Koneko performance earlier.

Rias again uses her techniques as she call her vice prez,

''Akeno'',

''yes, president?'', soon after she heard her name been called, Akeno step forward towards with her closed eyes, she giggle,

''Ara-ara, uhuhu…. Whatever should I do, I wonder?'', as she step forward to face the stray devil, Ragna who's been silent all this time lean himself on one of the pillars on the Corner, crossed his arms as he observe what he had saw earlier and conclude the battle result earlier,

''hmm, they really are powerful devil from what I see earlier. That Yuuto guy sure knows how to use his sword and his speed are really back him up. I can safely say that he is one of the best sword men that I ever knew and he really fast and his speed maybe can rival of that speed of that Ikaruga ninja. Somehow when I see his performance reminds me of my brother, Jin. That petite girl however possesses a great strength as she earlier can rip off that monster mouth easily and not to mention of how she can easily throw that stray devil with a single move although she herself was a little girl. Somehow she kinda reminds me of that squirrel beastkin girl. Akeno on the other hand, still don't show what she can capable of but I get a feeling that she seems to enjoy her time with this stray devil. She gives off an aura same as that green haired bastard.

As all eyes on that stray devil, Rias failed to notice an arm of that stray devil that was cut earlier suddenly moves on its own and lunged itself toward Rias as its tried to attack. Rias completely caught off guard when she saw the incoming attack but fortunately, Issei saw that as he push Rias away. With a shout, Issei attack that arm,

''Sacred Gear!'', soon his Gear formed in his left arm and he punch that arm with all of his strength.

Rias now on floor, looks at Issei, surprised to see Issei of all people that saves her, thanks to him,

''t-thanks'', Issei upon heard Rias thanks him, rubbed behind his head, said,

''oh, it was nothing… I guess my arm moved on its own'', soon he looks down with smile on his face, thinks that he just impress his king.

Unfortunately for both of them, they failed to notice the other arm that sneakily behind Rias when suddenly it lunged forward at Rias. When both of them finally saw the unexpected attack, both of them failed to react to the attack as both of them can only look the incoming attack and braced for it.

''b-buchou'', Issei said as he tried to rush his way to save his king but he was too late as that arm was near to choke his king when suddenly a figure appear just between Rias and that arm and in a flash, that figure carried Rias in bridal style and jumps away to evade from that arm's attack. As Issei looks relieved to see that his king was safe, he lunged forward to finish that arm with his Sacred Gear. With a shout, Issei punch that arm, hard as it fell on the ground, lifeless. With a relieved sigh, he turns around to see the savior who saved his king. It was none other than Ragna as he still carried Rias in bridal style while Rias blush hard rival with her hair as she was saved by none other than mysterious man who she's tried to unravel. Ragna on the other hand, oblivious of the effect he just did to her have his eyes on that stray devil, to make sure that stray devil don't have any trick to pull before he looks at Rias,

''stand on your guard, you idiot'', he said to her as she looks down to hide her blushing face from Ragna.

''t-thanks'', she said.

Issei who saw all of the scenes before him, looks troubled after saw it.

'I took all the action and he got all the credit. This won't do. I must try harder to impress buchou', he thought.

After he makes his resolve, his eyes went back to both of them as Ragna already put Rias back and she make her way forward and instruct Akeno,

''Akeno, finish her off'', Akeno stay silent for a moment before she let out a deadly aura and say,

''those who tries to lay their hand on my president...will be punished!'', soon she turns around with a smile, let out a lightning power on both of her hands.

''she is my queen...she is my invisible vice president with powers unmatched by the rest of the pieces'', Rias explain again while Akeno on the other hand, moves towards the immobilize stray devil with her closed eyes smile, she say,

''oh my, you still look alive then how about this?'', soon after she raised both of her hand, a magical lightning appear on palms of her hands and as soon as lightning appear on her hands, she fired at the stray devil which she growled in pain.

''using magic is her specialty and on top of that, she is...'', before Rias can finish her explanation, Akeno licked her beautiful lips with both of her cheeks slightly reddened, she says,

''Ara-ara. You still look quite alive'', she fired lightning again at that stray devil.

''she is...supreme sadist'', both Issei and Ragna face pale upon hear what Rias just said.

'She is combination of that bunny leech and Terumi. In other word, she is the one I must avoid in any cost', Ragna thought as he looks at the scene where that stray devil was completely in no mercy by Akeno as she fired again and again and again magical lightning towards Vice.

''I wonder how many you can take?'', she said while let out a laugh as she still fired magical lightning at Vice.

''she's...laughing'', Issei said, his face completely paled.

''that will do, Akeno'', Rias said, stops Akeno which Akeno let out a pout upon hear it.

''it's over already?'', Akeno said before she turns around with an innocent smile, ''oh, what a pity'', she said.

Slowly Rias walks towards Vice and as she stops in front of Vice, she ask,

''Any last word?'',

''You bitch'', was Vice only reply.

''Oh? In that case, it's time to be extinguished'', soon after she opens her arms, magical symbol appear before her and circling itself before her and when she opens her mouth, the magical symbol stop circling,

''checkmate'', soon that word left from Rias's mouth, a dark magical lightning appear on the center of the magical symbol and without hesitation, Rias fired it towards Vice, finish her life for good.

Vice can only grunted in pain before she wait for her life ended.

Which is that was not happen right now.

''Hahahahaha!, you think you can finish me with your magic, ahh how foolish, how you think I can kill my master which is one of the high ranking devil. You really a foolish girl'', soon after, a strange magical symbol appear before Vice and suddenly she let out a shout, blow Rias away.

Fortunately, Ragna once again saves Rias before she blown to the wall as he catch her in bridal style and brought her back to the ground. He still carried her in bridal style though.

''thanks, Rias said but Ragna said nothing as his eyes fell on Vice and that when Rias for the first time see that looks on Ragna's face.

The looks of shock.

Ragna then mumble something on his mouth which is Rias can hear it because she was so near to him,

''Ars Magus'', she heard him said.

'Ars Magus? what is that?', that's what on Rias's mind when suddenly she felt ground on her foot as Ragna already put her on the ground.

Right after he put her down, he walks forward without stopping and without turns his head, he ask Rias,

''Is this what you want to show me?'', she tried to reply but her word came out with a stutter if it wasn't because of how cold Ragna ask her that question.

''y-yes''

''I see... is this happen before?'',

''yes, few times'',

''when?'',

''weeks ago, right after you show up'',

''I see'',after Ragna got the answer he want, he was already face to face with Vice.

After answer Ragna's question, Rias fell on the ground, her breath hard as she can't believe what she just been through. It feels like Ragna was the very dangerous beast that she ever know with her life on his grasp and if she doesn't give the answer he wanted, she will dead.

''Are you ok? buchou?''

''Y-yeah, I'm fine'', she said it with a smile, assure Akeno that she's fine. Right after she can finally stand up, she looks at the scene before her and widens her eyes, not believe what she just saw. The once injured stray devil Vice was back in her form unharmed.

''She must use a healing magic but what type of healing magic she uses to recover that fast, Akeno?'',

''Not sure, Buchou but it seems that she is using that strange magic like the one we counter before but her's more powerful than before'', Akeno answer after she observe that stray devil.

''Then we must help Ragna-san if what you just say is true...'', before Rias can instruct Yuuto to help Ragna, Ragna cut it,

''No! let me handle this myself'', he said without turning.

''Ohhhh you sure got some balls to face me alone, human'', Vice arrogantly said to Ragna which Ragna's frown getting deeper as he replied back,

''I'm gonna ask you one thing, where the hell you learn that Ars Magus from?'',

''Huh, what the hell you just saying? this is my power'', she said so but her face said otherwise means that she lied.

''Last warning, where the hell you learn this Ars Magus?'', Ragna ask again, his voice getting more colder as his body let out a deadly aura which Vice shrugged it off, not afraid of him.

''You sure are pretty desperate are you? well I can tell you...after you die!'', soon she finish her word, she lunged forward at Ragna with her monster hand turn into claw as she tried to shred Ragna into pieces. Thanks to the new enhanced powers she just awaken, her speed was increase as Ragna don't got a chance to evade the attack as the claw passed through him, leaves his body into pieces. This of course shocked ORC group as Vice easily killed Ragna just like that. Of course Vice laugh maniacally seeing that man was weak and never stand against her. Her laugh filled in this old building until another voice interrupt her,

''Are you done yet?'', the voice said which Vice turns around to face the owner of the voice and how shocked her was when she see the man who should be dead by now was behind her, crossed his arm.

''I-Impossible... no one can stand against my attack'',

''well... now you see one''

Soon after Ragna appear before Vice, the stray devil attempt to not give Ragna a chance to attack as she attack him with her monster arm again as she turn around to face Ragna. Ragna who see the incoming attack miles away, simply jumps in the air to dodge it while he's doing that, he ready himself to attack as his right hand curled into a fist with a dark red flame engulf his hand. With a battle shout, Ragna land his punch towards vice which is the result, Vice was blown away due Ragna's punch however Ragna doesn't let his attack end in there when suddenly he once again vanished from everyone sight only to appear before the pillar that supposed to take the damage from Vice as Ragna pulls his right hand again, ready for Vice to coming for him. Just Vice blown straight towards him, Ragna again engulf his right hand with dark red flame, double uppercut Vice with a shout,

''Inferno Divider'', soon after his shout, Vice again blown away from the building thanks to Ragna continuous assault but her fate doesn't end there as Ragna again vanished from sight again and right now he was up in the sky, just few meter from vice. Again Ragna pulls his punch, again with a dark red flame engulf his hand, he sky dive towards vice with a shout,

''Hell Fang'', soon after his punch make contact with Vice's gut, the dark red flame change its form into a head of the beast then its opens its mouth to devour the half of Vice's monster body. The ORC group can only look at the scene before them in shock and horror as Vice was blown back into the building. Right after that Ragna lands safely inside the building, his eyes still on where he just punch Vice.

''He even faster than me'', Kiba who first to break the silence after see that amazing show before him.

''and more stronger than me'', Koneko replied to support what Kiba just said.

''and has more powerful magical energy than we expected, Buchou'', Akeno said to Rias.

''Indeed it is considering that he just let out his mysterious magical energy which I can't tell from which clan is it from but what can I assume that his magical power are really powerful maybe surpassed my magical power'', Rias concluded. This of course earn a different reaction from the ORC group as Kiba turn more serious, Akeno just kept her eyes closed smile while Koneko's eyes twitched a little and Issei just been cluesless but Kiba, Akeno and Koneko shared the same feeling.

Ragna was powerful being that they never encounter before.

The battle was finish for now but the place was in complete mess as the building was clouded with a mass of dust and debris from the battle but from where Vice get blow away, slowly a figure stand up and angrily shout,

''You think that you, mere mortal can best me, a devil in battle? hah let me show you my true power'' soon after her angry burst, a magical circle appear again before her but instead of one magical circle, two of them appear before her which is the first was her magical circle and the other was that strange magical circle which Ragna just said as 'Ars Magus' mixed in together, gave Vice more boost in power. now the mixed magical circle circyling itself before after a moment, the circle stops circling,

''Now taste my power, mortal hahahahaha!'', soon after her maniac laughter, a mass of dark beam energy shoot towards Ragna and the ORC group. Ragna tried to dodge the beam that shoot towards him but his mind remind him that the Orc Group was behind him so he turns his head towards them, shout,

''Stay away!'' soon his warning was heeded by the ORC group as they jumps away to dodge the beam with Issei get dragged away by Kiba and soon after they were in safe zone, Rias widens her eyes, shout,

''Ragna-san! look out!'', soon after her warning was heard by Ragna, Ragna turns his head only to saw the beam was coming close to him. See that he has no other choice but mutters,

''shit'', Instantly he reach his left hand forward, a magical circle appear before him and soon after the beam make it contact with the circle, its stops its advance.

''Ahh awesome, he must uses a magical shield right, buchou?'', it was Issei who said the question but when his question remain unanswered, his head shifted towards Rias where everyone wears the same look as her. The look of shock.

''I-Its the same magic'', It was Rias who said it which the rest of the ORC can only nodded but Issei on the other hand, clueless about what Rias just said.

''what do you mean, buchou?'',

''Look closer at Ragna's magical circle, Issei... what do you see?'', Rias sudden ask makes Issei looks at Ragna's magical barrier when suddenly he remembered now.

''It's the same like that stray devil uses earlier'',

''Yes, Issei'',

''But how?'',

''That's the same question that we all want to know either, Issei'', Rias said, her eyes still on Ragna as he not budge from where he stand. Today really was unexpected even from Rias Gremory who always plans ahead before act and didn't expect this to happen. In this moment, her mind can't predict that Ragna probbably possesed that strange magic when she herself heard Ragna muttered that the name of the unknown magic. Not to mention that the magic he just unleash upon Vice. It possesed the same element as her magic, the magic of destruction. Not just Ragna's element of magic same as her but the power as well but she of all people knew,

that Ragna's power was more deadliest than hers.

Even when she for the first time witnessed Ragna's power against Vice earlier, she can saw the destruction Ragna just brought. Not to mention that he have the same strange magic as Vice just to make it more mysterious about Ragna's background.

'Just who exactly are you Ragna-san?', Rias thought. It's true that she uses this chance to discover about this mysterious Ragna but she doesn't expect this. She just want to measure the strength of Ragna but his prowess he just showed was beyond her and somehow she figured that Ragna doesn't let out his true strength yet. If only she can get Ragna join her peerage.

Back to the battle, Ragna was still on his ground while guard himself against the beam while Vice getting more desperate to end this battle as the guy she tried to kill right now completely fine against all the attack she just throw at him. seeing that the man don't budge from where he stand, Vice again strengthen her magical beam to kill this man for good.

The now enhanced beam turn more bigger and the result, Ragna slowly lost his ground as he kept been pushed by that beam. His barrier slowly broke every second as that beam managed to penetrate it and this of course noticed by Rias and the group.

"Ragna-san!", Rias shouted, worried.

"Hahahaha! This is what you get after tried to mess with me, human", Vice laughed maniacally after saw her beam managed to penetrate Ragna's barrier. It's just a matter of time before her beam can break his barrier and his life will be gone for good.

Just as she expected, the beam break through his barrier and along with Ragna, the beam passes through leaving nothing as it passes through. Vice laughed maniaclly while Rias and the rest can only look in horror after witnessed of what Vice just did to Ragna. None of them said any word while Vice still laughing.

However...

Vice's laughter soon died on her throat after she had to blink her eyes, disbelieved upon what she saw the unexpected happen before her. The powerful beam she just unleash to destroy her enemy was vanished completely and now her eyes fell upon the figure that she desperately wanted to kill, stand on his ground with his right arm pointed at her, his hand curled into a tight fist.

After what seems forever for them, Rias finally able to recover from her shock and ask,

"Did he just crush that beam with his bare hand?", she ask to no one but when she saw the different reaction from the rest of her group, she can confirm it,

Ragna really crush that beam with his bare hand.

The moment that beam break Ragna's magical barrier, she saw Ragna instantly changes his tactic as he push his right arm forward with his hand again engulf with that strange dark flame. At first she thought that Ragna tried to create the new magical barrier to defend himself instead he once again amaze her as he instead defend against the beam, he tried to crush it with his hand but unfortunately Ragna tried to do the impossible as the beam slowly consume him as he still on his ground until the sight of his body gone along with the beam that passes through him. Rias can only look in horror upon saw the scene before her. She thought Ragna was dead.

But she was wrong.

Ragna was alive and kicking and the amazing part, he just crush the beam like it was nothing to him.

"Awesome! I can't believe he just did that! and he do that with his Sacred Gear! I didn't know that he had one!", surprisingly it was Issei who said that which the rest of the ORC group look at him questionly.

"what do you mean 'Sacred Gear'?", Rias ask Issei. Issei looks at her with a wide eyes, can't believe of what he just heard.

"Wait! you guys don't see it?", Issei ask Rias and the rest and their only given answer were a shook from their head.

"well, right after Senpai's barrier destroyed, Senpai tried to push the beam with his right hand when suddenly my Sacred Gear react to something and I believe that if my eyes don't deceive me, I saw Senpai's right hand turn into some kind of gauntlet and the more I look at it, the more stronger my Sacred Gear react to it so that's why I believe that it was Sacred Gear.", soon after Issei's explanation, the rest of ORC group looked shock before Akeno who first to recover, ask Issei,

"how it's looked like? describe it",

"well not much, the gauntlet was painted in black and it had an orb at back hand of the gauntlet and the orb was red and yeah the gauntlet is like a monster claw or something",

"why you say like that?",

"I don't know if I see it right or no but I'm pretty sure that orb was alive and it looks like some sort of eye. It even blinking when I see it.",

"I see", was all Akeno can say after hear Issei's explanation. Her face looks troubled for a moment before she shifted her attention towards Rias.

"It could be one of 'it', buchou", Akeno concluded which Rias can only nodded to her statement, clearly agree with Akeno and of course Issei can't help but curious upon heard of what Akeno just said.

''It?''

"Ah... I guess an explanantion required... you see Issei-kun... what we just disscussed before were...", before Akeno can explain to Issei, Vice interrupt by let out a shout at Ragna,

"How the fuck a human can best me in battle? Impossible!", Ragna on the other hand, ignored of her outburst instead he launch himself towards Vice, his right hand curled into a tight fist as he pulled it, ready to attack. Vice on the other hand, ready to counter Ragna attack. Her face turns into more uglier than ever as she concetrate all of her remaining mana as she tried to finish this battle with one attack eventhough she knew the outcome of the battle but she will never let down without a battle.

As both of the fighters engage in battle with their moves ready, Vice was first to attack as she uses her monster arm to reach to Ragna as she tried to grab Ragna and crush him into a pile of meat but Ragna already saw that attack miles away, jumps in the air to dodge the attack and he takes this chance to reach closer to Vice as he lands onto Vice's hand and sprinted towards Vice. Vice saw what Ragna tried to do, again uses her other monster arm to smash Ragna like some sort of bug but Ragna once again already predicted the incoming attack, high jump in the air which he several feet above on Vice head.

Now Ragna high in the air as he let the gravity guide him as he dive towards Vice. With his tight fist engulf with a dark flame, Ragna shout,

"Dead Spike!",

Right after she heard Ragna's shout, Vice ready to intercept Ragna's attack, thinking that victory already in her grasp but she was wrong.

Dead wrong.

Suddenly the earth beneath her started to shake and when her eyes fell on the ground beneath her, she was too late.

Head of pupil-less beast emerge from the earth beneath her and the size of the head was two times bigger than her monster body. The beast opened its jaw and in a snap, the beast closed its jaw and the whole vice monster body devoured by the beast. Vice scream in pain mixed with fear after she had to witness and felt the terror that this man just unleash on her. As Vice suffers in a pain, Ragna takes this chance to end this fight as he speed up his dive with his channeled dark flame fist, he punch Vice and along with him, he brought Vice back to the ground, leaving a cloud of dusts everywhere due to the impact.

The ORC reaction against the entire battle was all the same. They all speechless and gasp in shock and awe after witness that epic battle as they still can't believe the outcome of the fight. Ragna mercilessly slaughter Vice while Vice can't do any damage to the man.

The battle has ended for now and the place was mess with a cloud of dust everywhere. The ORC had to wait the dust clear first before they can proceed to where Ragna is. After a few moments later, the dust slowly clear itself and The ORC managed to see Ragna is but the sight of where he is not really pleasant for the people to see even Issei had to hold himself not to puke. Ragna was held Vice by her neck and raised her on the same eye level as Ragna but what really unpleasant scene about the situation was the remnant of Vice's body. Her remains body was her human body and her internal organs can be seen hanging from inside her with her left arm missing possibly been devoured by the beast nonetheless she still alive.

''Now tell me! Where the hell did you learn Ars Magus?'', Ragna ask, he tightened his grip on Vice's neck, tried to force the answer out from Vice's mouth.

''I won't tell you a shit'', at this Ragna again tightened his grip leave Vice choke, her lungs lack of oxygen. For a moment Ragna held her like that until he can heard her comply.

''y-yes…. I wi-will tell you….l-let me go'', heard this, Ragna loose his grip and slowly he let her down on the ground so she can recover. After she regain her breath again, Ragna without waste any time, demand an answer again,

''Tell me'',

''I-it was a week ago. There's a man that give me this power.'', heard this, Ragna let out a frown before he ask again,

''who?'',

''I-I don't know….. He hides himself in the shadows in this place when he show up and give me this power. He offers me this power as a guarantee of my freedom from my master and before I can demands his name, he's already disappear leaving this power within me. I swear that's all I know'', she said for all the info she knew as she begs for her life but for Ragna that's wasn't enough info he wants as he sent a glare dead enough to scare the shit out of Vice as she realizes what the meant of the glare was.

''I-I swear... that's all I know'', she pleaded with her pitiful voice as Ragna looks at her for a moment before he turns around and let out a growl of frustrations, finds out that she really tell the truth. She only knew a little thing about this man and this only make Ragna grow more frustrated. Ragna without wasting more time here, tried to leave this building for good when he was stopped by a voice.

''Y-you'll let me go?'', it was Vice ask, seeing that Ragna leaves. Ragna with his head half turn at her, looks at her for a moment before he replied,

''It wasn't mine to decide your fate. It was hers'', Ragna said as he makes his way again to leaves this building, leaves a shocked Vice as she realized what Ragna meant as her head turns back to Rias who's already in front of her with both of her palms covered in dark energy.

''Any last word?'', she said. See that Vice got nothing to say as she lay there, lifeless, Rias channeled her dark energy into both of her hand and she swings her hands forward, a magical circle appear before her as dark magical lightning appear from the circle and strike at Vice, her life ended along with her body as her body was no longer there but the ashes of her body. The job was done and Rias turns her back to face the rest of the ORC, tell them that it's time to go home now that their job was done but when Rias tried to find where Ragna currently is, Akeno inform her that Ragna already left when she deal with Vice. Rias thought for a moment while the rest of ORC wait for her instructions. After a few moments later, Rias look at her peerage,

"Come on, all of you, we still had one work to do",

"And what that is, buchou?", Akeno ask.

"We're going to Ragna's house.", Rias said with a serious tone, means that this time they are going to Ragna's house for a serious matter.

"Akeno, begin the preparation",

"Haii, buchou!", Akeno with her eyes closed smile on her beautiful face, raised both of her hand as she start prepare the teleportation magic to transport them direct to Ragna's house.

As Akeno busy with her preparation, Rias's mind was clouded with the incident that just happens earlier and in her mind was something that she must do no matter what when this matters involve with the mysterious Ragna.

She must do this even it means she had to use force to get the answer.

* * *

well...what do you all think? who could possibly give ars magus to Vice? and what do you think will happen between Rias and Ragna? is there gonna be a battle?

please leave a review. It means a lot to me.


End file.
